A Brave Slytherin (Secret Santa)
by memepotter952504
Summary: Harry se faisait engueuler une fois encore par son oncle quand il entendit soudain un bruit étrange, comme celui d'un transplanage. Il sortit immédiatement sa baguette, faisant taire ainsi son oncle de frayeur et regarda par la fenêtre. Il vit Drago Malfoy dans le jardin. Et il était en mauvais état. Le serpentard s'effondra sur la pelouse inconscient. Résumé complet à l'intérieur
1. Prologue

Bonjour, bonjour,

Aujourd'hui, je commence cette fiction en grande partie pour un Secret Santa. L'identité est révélée : c'est pour toi, Tigresse Otaku ! Un Drarry ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Bonne Lecture à tous,

Memepotter952504

* * *

**A Brave Slytherin**

Résumé : Harry se faisait engueuler une fois encore par son oncle quand il entendit soudain un bruit étrange, comme celui d'un transplanage. Il sortit immédiatement sa baguette, faisant taire ainsi son oncle de frayeur et regarda par la fenêtre. Il vit Drago Malfoy dans le jardin. Et il était en mauvais état. Le serpentard s'effondra sur la pelouse inconscient. Il apprit à son réveil qu'il avait fui et était dès lors renié de sa famille. Il ne voulait pas devenir un mangemort. Et le blond avait peur d'avoir déçu son parrain aussi alors il était venu au seul endroit où il espérait trouver de l'aide.

* * *

**Prologue**

Harry venait de rentrer depuis une semaine à Privet Drive et c'était déjà l'enfer. Son oncle lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Au moins, il ne le frappait plus. Il n'avait pas intérêt, il avait présenté son autorisation d'user de la magie. Le nouveau Ministre de la Magie, Rufus Scrimgeour lui avait donné une dérogation. Il était l'ennemi numéro un de Voldemort, il devait pouvoir se défendre. Le secret magique était pour le coup le cadet de ses soucis. Il avait juste reçu la demande de ne pas abuser de la magie quand elle n'était pas indispensable.

Donc, cela et la menace du mage noir, le tout expliqué avec de grands gestes. La révélation de la mort de Dumbledore. Les moldus avaient pâli. Même s'ils prétendaient ne rien savoir du monde sorcier, ils savaient pertinemment que Dumbledore était un très grand sorcier.

Heureusement, il n'avait plus que trois semaines à tenir et il serait majeur. Il pourrait alors partir de cette horrible maison pour toujours et sans le moindre regret. Comment pourrait-il en avoir ? Il ne s'était jamais senti chez lui dans cet endroit. Il était l'esclave de ses relatifs. Il devait obéir s'il voulait à manger. Du moins jusqu'à présent.

Il faisait toujours les corvées pour avoir la paix mais il avait prévu le coup en demandant aux Gobelins une alternative à son souci quotidien. Ils lui avaient fourni une carte de crédit qui était directement reliée à sa voûte principale. Ainsi, il pouvait acheter ce qu'il voulait dans le monde moldu. Alors il allait souvent à la supérette s'acheter de quoi remplir son estomac. Il accompagnait d'ailleurs souvent sa tante pour faire ses courses pour l'aider à porter les paquets – cela ne viendrait jamais à l'idée de Dudley de le faire – et il en profitait. Elle avait posé une question.

_Flashback_

Ils rentraient à pied, Harry portant les paquets les plus lourds, dont le sien.

« D'où vient l'argent ? » demanda Pétunia d'une voix froide.

« Mes parents m'ont ouvert un compte alors, j'ai un peu d'économies, » avait-il répondu. « Mais bon, comme vous le dites si bien, ils n'étaient que des moins que rien, alors je n'ai pas grand-chose. Si je veux gagner cette guerre, ce n'est pas en ayant le ventre vide que je vais y arriver. Et cela m'étonnerait fort qu'oncle Vernon accepte de me nourrir correctement alors qu'il ne l'a jamais fait toutes ces années. »

La moldue avait voulu répliquer.

« Epargne-moi ton discours sur la charité, Tante Pétunia, » la coupa-t-il, las. « J'en peux plus de l'entendre. J'ai passé des examens à l'école. Je suis arrivé là-bas sous-alimenté et j'ai de nombreuses carences. Le manque de nourriture a fait que je n'ai pas pu me développer correctement. Merlin ! A ce qu'il parait, je suis plus petit que maman ! Et de ce que Remus m'a dit elle n'était pas très grande. Au moins, à Poudlard, je peux manger à ma faim ! Enfin… »

Il soupira et ignora le regard noir de la moldue.

« Ce sera bientôt fini…, » continua-t-il. « Peut-être que tu verras ton vœu exaucé. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Peut-être que je vais mourir et ainsi tu n'auras plus à avoir honte de ta famille, tu n'en auras juste plus si ce n'est ton fils. »

« Fais pas comme si tu étais le centre du monde. Tu n'es qu'un gamin. »

« Un gamin sur lequel toute la société sorcière a mis tous ses espoirs sous prétexte qu'il est le seul à vaincre Voldemort ! » répondit Harry. « Il y a une prophétie à ce sujet. C'est moi qui dois le tuer… Et prie pour que j'y arrive sinon… je ne paie pas cher de ce qu'il vous fera, à vous autres les moldus. Au mieux, ce sera l'esclavage. Au pire, l'extermination totale. »

Pétunia Dursley pâlit drastiquement à cette annonce.

« Tu mens, il ne peut pas faire ça ! »

« Tante Pétunia, j'ai perdu toute ma famille à cause de lui ! Mes parents, mon parrain ! J'ai vu un ami mourir sous mes yeux de sa propre main alors que je n'avais que quatorze ans ! Je vois le nombre de morts s'agrandir tous les jours ! Même vous, vous êtes touchés par cela, mais pensez juste à des accidents comme une explosion suite à une fuite de gaz ou d'autres trucs du genre… »

« Alors la semaine dernière à Londres … »

« C'était lui, oui. »

_Fin Flashback._

Depuis cette discussion, sa Tante le laissait plus ou moins tranquille. Il faisait toujours ses corvées à la moldue et après il montait dans sa chambre s'isoler afin de lire les quelques livres de magie défensive et offensive qu'il avait acheté sur le Chemin de Traverse.

La Moldue avait aussi demandé à son fils, Dudley, d'être moins désagréable avec son cousin. De toute façon, le jeune homme avait changé depuis l'attaque de détraqueurs. Il était bien plus réfléchi. Cela avait étonné le Gryffondor à son retour à Little Whining. En bien, heureusement. Pour une fois qu'il se passait quelque chose de bien dans cet endroit pourri !

La seule ombre qui ne changeait presque pas, c'était son oncle. Certes, il n'était plus violent, mais les mots, les cris, les insultes, les hurlements de rage étaient toujours là. Les humiliations aussi. Mais Harry n'y répondait plus. C'était tout juste s'il les entendait maintenant tellement il avait l'habitude.

Ce soir-là ne faisait pas exception.

Harry était dans le salon à se ramasser un savon de la part de l'Oncle Vernon. Ce dernier était en colère parce qu'il avait passé une très mauvaise journée et qu'en rentrant son café n'était pas encore fait. Si l'homme avait eu l'amabilité d'attendre deux minutes, il l'aurait eu sans souci mais le moldu s'était mis à vociférer sur son neveu pour son incompétence.

Ce n'était qu'un café qui en plus était déjà en train de couler ! Le Moldu n'avait décidément aucune patience ! Affligeant.

Harry le laissait hurler tout en apportant le dit café et attendit patiemment que l'homme finisse avant de pouvoir se retirer dans la cuisine et s'occuper du repas du soir.

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose dans sa magie. Il se figea et sortit instinctivement sa baguette.

« Tu oses sortir ta … »

« Shh…, » coupa Harry en levant une main et se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

La fluctuation dans les barrières autour de la maison s'était produite de ce côté-là et il était presque sûr d'avoir entendu le bruit d'un transplanage. Il éteignit les lumières d'un claquement de doigts afin de ne pas se faire repérer trop vite et jeta un œil par la fenêtre.

« Merde …, » murmura-t-il en brandissant sa baguette sur la défensive. « Montez à l'étage et faites pas de bruit. »

« Nous devrions partir ! Fuir au plus vite ! » rétorqua son Oncle.

« Comment espères-tu fuir avec ta voiture alors que nous déplaçons bien plus vite avec nos balais ou même le transplanage ? Enfin, de la téléportation pour être plus clair. »

« Vous pouvez vous téléporter ? » s'étonna Dudley.

« Plus tard ! Montez. Je n'en vois qu'un mais Merlin seul sait combien d'autres il y en a ! »

Les moldus montèrent rapidement mais silencieusement, étonnant quand on sait que deux des trois personnes étaient largement en surpoids.

Harry pendant tout ce temps n'avait pas quitté l'homme en noir des yeux. Il était vêtu d'une cape, la tête couverte. Il fronça les sourcils en avisant sa démarche. Il était chancelant, tenant à peine sur ses jambes. Puis, avec une main pâle, la silhouette retira sa capuche et laissa apparaître une chevelure blonde et un visage que le Gryffondor connaissait très bien.

Drago Malfoy.

Que faisait-il ici ? Et Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? On aurait dit qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes lui était passé dessus ! Pâle, des cernes sous les yeux. Harry pouvait même deviner à sa démarche qu'il était blessé en plus d'être épuisé.

Le Serpentard s'effondra sur la pelouse du numéro quatre. Le Survivant retint un juron alors qu'il sortait à pas de loup. Il se rapprocha de sa nemesis tout en observant les alentours dans le cas où se serait un piège. Personne. Rien. Même pas un rai de lumière.

Il prit le pouls de Malfoy. Il était très faible. Il le fit léviter et le ramena rapidement à l'intérieur, le faisant flotter à ras du sol. Une fois dans la cuisine. Il ferma la porte et s'arrangea à ce que la maison soit isolée du monde extérieur avant de lever la tête vers le plafond.

« Tante Pétunia, » cria-t-il. « Vite ! La trousse de premiers secours ! »

En effet, il voyait déjà le sang du serpentard s'écouler sur le carrelage blanc de la cuisine. Harry commença à dénuder le blond afin de déterminer ses blessures alors que toute sa famille descendait curieux et apeurés.

« Qui c'est ? » demanda Dudley.

« Lui, c'est Drago Malfoy. Un camarade d'école. »

« C'est un de tes amis bizarres ? » siffla Vernon qui recommençait à s'empourprer.

« Ami ne serait pas le mot que j'emploierais pour définir notre relation, » soupira Harry tandis que sa tante lui apportait la trousse.

Voyant la pâleur du serpentard.

« Oncle Vernon, est-ce que tu peux sortir ma malle du placard. Je vais avoir besoin de potions très rapidement. »

« Hors de question ! »

« Fais-le, Vernon ! » commanda Pétunia.

Elle ne s'était pas approchée mais elle voyait son neveu agir avec professionnalisme en mettant ses sentiments de côté. Dudley, lui accablait son cousin de questions.

« C'est qui alors ? Ton petit ami ? »

Le brun ne répondit pas, trop concentré sur ce qu'il faisait.

« Rends-toi utile au lieu de dire des bêtises, » fit-il plutôt. « Dans la malle, tu trouveras une boîte avec potions d'urgence. Prends une potion de régénération sanguine et de l'essence de dictame. »

« Potion de quoi et essence de quoi ? » fit le gros blondinet. « Tu veux l'incendier ? »

« Je le crois pas ? Non ! Je veux le soigner ! »

« Tiens, » dit Tante Pétunia en tendant les deux flacons.

Harry la remercia d'un regard et prit les fioles dans ses mains poisseuses de sang. Il versa immédiatement la potion de régénération dans la gorge du serpentard et entreprit d'appliquer de l'essence de dictame sur ses plaies. Le pauvre avait subi bon nombre de sorts de découpe et autres… Sa peau en garderait les marques ….

Chaque goute de dictame referma instantanément sa peau, ne laissant plus qu'une trace rougie et boursoufflée. Cela ne marcha pas sur deux longues estafilades sur le bras gauche malheureusement. A ce moment-là, en voyant l'avant-bras non tatoué, il sut que le serpentard n'était pas un mangemort.

Que lui était-il arrivé ?

L'ayant tiré d'affaire, Harry n'aurait plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille pour en savoir plus. Il se releva et souleva le blond dans ses bras pour le mener à l'étage, dans sa chambre. Il retira ses vêtements imbibés de sang et en mit d'autres propres avant de redescendre.

Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, il sortit sa baguette et nettoya le désastre ensanglanté. La pièce fut de nouveau immaculée en l'espace de trois secondes sous les yeux des moldus. Puis, il s'attela au repas du soir comme si ne s'était passé. Il fit le tout rapidement, se fit chauffer ensuite son propre repas au four avant de monter dans sa chambre veiller sur le blond. Il redescendrait plus tard faire la vaisselle.


	2. Le Réveil du Serpentard

**Le Réveil du Serpentard**

Harry était dans la cuisine à préparer le petit déjeuner pour sa famille quand il entendit du bruit à l'étage. Il sortit alors de la nourriture de sa propre réserve pour lui et la mit sur une assiette. Il vint ensuite servir les œufs de son oncle et de son cousin. Quand Malfoy finit par descendre en boitant, Vernon Dursley se leva, non sans jeter un regard de dégout au blond avant de partir.

Le Survivant avait demandé à son oncle d'être tolérant la première journée le temps qu'il explique les règles de la maison et qu'il sache exactement ce qu'il se passait.

« Bonjour, » fit le blond, un peu mal à l'aise.

« Bonjour. Je t'ai connu plus arrogant et imbu de toi-même, Malfoy, » dit Harry avec un sourire en coin. « Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé pour que tu débarques dans le jardin de ma tante dans un état plus que lamentable ? »

Le Gryffondor invita sa nemesis à s'asseoir sur sa chaise et lui-même s'installa à coté de son cousin. Ce dernier s'écarta légèrement mais louchait sur la nourriture.

« Si tu veux encore à manger, Dudley, t'as qu'à demander ! Ne louche pas sur nos assiettes, s'il te plait ! »

Harry se releva et mit d'autres œufs et tranches de lard à cuire.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il depuis la cuisine.

« J'ai fui le Manoir Malfoy. »

« Je m'en suis douté tout seul en voyant ton bras gauche. Je me demandais juste pourquoi. On ne peut pas vraiment dire que tu es sympathique avec les Nés-Moldus. Et je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que tu éprouves pour les Moldus ! »

« Je n'éprouve pas de haine pour les Moldus si c'est ça que tu crois. Disons plutôt … que j'ai peur d'eux, de ce qu'ils pourraient nous faire. Il y a eu les chasses aux sorcières par le passé et … »

« Tu as peur de finir sur un bûcher ? »

« Peut-être pas le bûcher mais bon … Oui, c'est l'idée. »

Harry retint un soupir alors qu'il revenait avec une nouvelle fournée d'œufs pour son cousin.

« Encore des toasts, Tante Pétunia ? »

« Non. »

« Tant que je suis debout, tu as besoin de quelque chose, Malfoy ? »

« Non, merci. »

Le Survivant se réinstalla devant son assiette et la mangea rapidement. Le Serpentard mangea une bouchée avant de se figer quelques secondes.

« C'est bon. »

« Enfin quelqu'un qui est satisfait de ma cuisine et qui la complimente, » s'exclama Harry avec un sourire. « Depuis le temps que j'en rêve ! »

Ils mangèrent en silence.

« Garçon, » fit ensuite Tante Pétunia.

Malfoy leva la tête, puis fronça les sourcils en voyant que la moldue s'adressait à Harry de cette façon si froide et sèche.

« Oui, Tante Pétunia ? » fit Harry sans même sourciller.

« La vaisselle, les parterres de fleur, le garage et le grenier. »

« Bien, Madame. »

« Et explique-lui les règles ! Et plus vite il sera parti, mieux ce sera pour toi ! »

« Parce qu'Oncle Vernon me ferait quelque chose si jamais Malfoy reste, peut-être ? » rétorqua le Survivant. « Il ne reste plus que trois petites semaines avant mon départ ! Qu'il morde sur sa chic ! Je le fais bien avec Malfoy et cela semble réciproque, qu'il fasse aussi un effort ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait prendre le pain de la bouche de Dudley, il mange ce que _moi_ j'ai acheté ! »

« Ne viens pas à bout de ma patience, » prévint la Moldue.

« Alors ne viens pas au bout de la mienne ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, très bientôt, vous serez débarrassés de moi ! »

Harry enfourna la dernière bouchée de son assiette avant de se lever faire la vaisselle rapidement. Pendant ce temps, Dudley sortit dehors rejoindre des amis tandis que sa Tante s'installait au salon pour regarder la télévision. Malfoy termina son repas dans un silence lourd.

« Tu as fini ? » demanda le Gryffondor d'une voix neutre au bout d'un quart d'heure.

Le Serpentard hocha la tête.

« Oui. Potter. » Harry regarda le blond, l'assiette vide en main. « Je suis désolé de te causer des ennuis. Je n'aurais peut-être pas du venir ici. »

« Laisse tomber, Malfoy. Ce que tu viens de voir, c'est la version soft encore. Et seulement avec ma Tante. Ils ne feront rien, plus maintenant que j'ai le droit de me défendre contre d'éventuelles attaques mangemorts. »

« La Trace est seulement enlevée à dix-sept ans. »

« On ne me l'a pas enlevée encore. J'ai juste le droit de faire quelques entorses à la loi vu les circonstances. Hors de question que je me laisse tuer juste pour des lois stupides ! »

« C'est quoi, cette histoire de règles ? »

« Rien de bien dramatique, » soupira Harry alors qu'il retournait dans la cuisine terminer la vaisselle. « Disons qu'il y a un tabou dans cette maison. Tout ce qui a trait de près ou de loin à la magie est proscrit. Même dire les mots 'magie' ou 'sorcier' ou d'autres du genre encore, est interdit. »

« Mais … c'est ce que nous sommes. C'est notre monde ! C'est en gros nous demander de le renier ! Pourquoi ? Je croyais … »

« Tu croyais quoi ? » coupa Harry un peu sèchement. « Que je vivais aimé de ma famille ? Que j'avais tout ce que je voulais quand je le voulais ? Que je ne manquais de rien ? Tout le monde croit cela, même Snape ! Rien n'est plus faux ! Regarde cette maison. Je vis ici comme un elfe de maison ! Et je suis tout aussi bien traité par ma famille que la tienne traite ses elfes alors ! Et encore, je parie que vous les nourrissez comme il faut, vos elfes ! »

Le blond écarquilla les yeux avant de jeter un œil à la Moldue qui les observait de loin, les lèvres pincées.

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait ? » demanda Malfoy. « Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à personne ? »

« Qui m'aurait écouté ? » demanda Harry en retour. « Dumbledore dit que j'exagère et que de toute façon, jusqu'à mes dix-sept, je bénéficie de la protection du sang accordée par ma mère. En gros, pour être protégé des mangemorts et de leurs attaques, je dois vivre l'enfer sous le toit de la sœur de ma mère. Quant à Snape … Ah ah ! Je suis un délinquant qui pense que tout lui est du ! Je n'ai jamais autant été humilié qu'en entrant dans la classe de cet enfoiré ! Et pourtant, en humiliation, je m'y connais ! Je n'ai jamais connu que ça ici ! »

Le Gryffondor soupira en se passant les mains sur le visage.

« Ecoute, » dit-il ensuite plus posément. « Je ne veux pas en parler plus. Je vais te morde plus qu'autre chose car tu ne peux pas comprendre tout cela. Pas encore. Tout ce que je vais te demander pour l'instant, c'est de te faire discret et de respecter les règles de cette maison. Pas de magie si ce n'est pour te défendre. Tu n'évoques pas du tout le sujet de notre monde ou éventuellement, tu peux parler de certaines choses en omettant le côté 'magie'. Tu restes le plus loin possible de mon oncle. Garde-le à l'œil mais ne le cherche pas ou cela pourrait très mal se passer pour toi. Tu es libre d'aller où tu veux bien sûr mais fais gaffe à mon cousin et ses amis. Normalement, ils ne devraient pas trop t'ennuyer mais sait-on jamais. »

Harry rangea la vaisselle et s'essuya les mains, songeur.

« Voyons … est-ce que j'ai oublié quelque chose d'important ? » Son regard se posa alors sur le frigo. « Ah oui. Si jamais tu as faim, dis-le-moi et je verrais ce que je peux faire. La nourriture des Dursley est pour les Dursley. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Que tu ne peux pas manger ce que tu veux ici. T'inquiète, je suis abonné au même régime que toi. Je t'expliquerais tout à l'heure si tu m'accompagnes faire les courses. »

« Les courses ? »

« Les emplettes. »

« Oh. »

« Tu m'excuseras mais j'ai du travail à faire et il serait préférable que je finisse les parterres de fleurs avant que le soleil n'arrive à son zénith. »

« Okay … »

« J'ai des livres si tu veux dans ma chambre. »

« Parce que l'endroit où je me suis réveillé, c'est ça ta chambre ? »

« C'est toujours mieux et plus grand que le placard non ? »

« Le pla… »

Harry poussa gentiment le Serpentard en état de choc sur une chaise de la salle à manger et lui déposa un verre d'eau avant d'aller faire ses corvées. Il arrosa les fleurs et arracha les quelques mauvaises herbes qui avaient commencé à pousser. Puis, il passa la tondeuse pour que l'herbe soit correcte et ainsi éviter les hurlements de son oncle. Sa Tante n'avait certes pas demandé mais anticiper ne serait pas du luxe pour lui.

Quand il eut fini, il veilla à retirer ses chaussures quand il rentra dans la cuisine. Autant éviter de faire des taches inutilement. Il passa devant le Serpentard, dégoulinant de sueur, et monta vite à l'étage pour s'asperger d'eau fraîche. Il redescendit quand sa Tante l'appela pour qu'il lui serve un thé. Harry descendit rapidement et le fit avant de se diriger vers la cave sous les yeux ahuris du Serpentard.

Ce dernier ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Gryffondor qu'il connaissait si combatif à Poudlard se soumettait ainsi à cette femme et à ces règles. Pourtant il semblait avoir dit que c'était la version soft. C'était quoi la version hard alors ? Qui était Harry Potter dans le fond ? Qui se cachait derrière le masque du Survivant ? Drago Malfoy était en train de le découvrir.

Il vit le Gryffondor monter à l'étage et ne plus en redescendre. Le blond décida de monter à son tour, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre et le regard en coin de la Moldue commençait sérieusement à le mettre mal à l'aise. Enfin, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il retourna dans la 'chambre' de Potter et attendit patiemment en prenant un livre au hasard sur le bureau bancal. De la défense avancée. Cela pourrait toujours être une lecture utile. Il entendait le Gryffondor bouger à l'étage au-dessus, le grenier sans doute, et parfois même jurer.

Potter redescendit deux heures plus tard dans un état indescriptible. Enfin presque. Il était sale : couvert de poussière et il avait des toiles d'araignées dans les cheveux. Il entra dans la chambre et prit des vêtements propres dans sa malle.

« Je vais prendre une douche rapide et après je vais faire des courses. Si tu veux, tu peux m'accompagner. »

« D'accord, » répondit le Serpentard.

« On sera plus à l'aise dehors pour discuter. Aucun tabou. »

Le blond hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris. Harry réapparut une quinzaine de minutes plus tard en bien meilleure tenue. Ils descendirent et le brun signala à sa Tante qu'il avait fini ses corvées et qu'il sortait.

Ils marchèrent au rythme de Malfoy sur le trottoir en direction de la petite supérette à quelques rues du numéro quatre. Le chemin se fit dans un silence légèrement tendu. Harry prit quelques denrées supplémentaires, demandant parfois au Serpentard ce qu'il aimait manger ou s'il avait une quelconque allergie.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le parc de Little Whining. Ils s'installèrent à l'ombre des arbres et mangèrent des sandwiches bien garnis.

« Allez, raconte, » fit Harry au bout d'un moment. « Pourquoi moi ? »


	3. Discussion au Parc

**Discussion au Parc**

_Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le parc de LittleWhining. Ils s'installèrent à l'ombre des arbres et mangèrent des sandwiches bien garnis. _

_« Allez, raconte, » fit Harry au bout d'un moment. « Pourquoi moi ? » _

Malfoy posa son bout de sandwich alors que le Gryffondor le regardait dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi tu es venu chez moi ? Tu aurais pu aller n'importe où ? D'ailleurs comment as-tu appris où j'habite ? »

« Je t'ai entendu une fois parler de chez toi en première année. Juste une fois. Tu donnais ton adresse à Weasley et Granger et … je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai retenu l'information. »

Le blond soupira.

« Je suis venu chez toi parce que je n'ai plus d'espoir. Mon père m'a renié. Ma mère m'a discrètement demandé de fuir pour ne pas que je me fasse tuer. Je ne sais même pas ce que pense mon Parrain dans cette histoire. Je ne voulais juste pas prendre la marque et faire comme les autres. Je ne veux pas participer à cette guerre. Pas dans le camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Il est devenu fou ! »

« Ton Parrain ? »

« Severus. Severus Snape. »

« Snape ? » fit Harry, étonné. « Genre notre Snape ? Notre professeur de Potions ? »

« Lui-même. Pourquoi ? Cela te pose un problème, Potter ? »

« Aucun, » répliqua le Gryffondor. « Cela explique juste bien des choses… Enfin … Tu ne sais pas ce que pense Snape … »

« Je ne sais pas si je peux lui faire confiance. D'habitude, je lui dis tout mais là… Je sais qu'il est un espion du Seigneur des Ténèbres au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais je sais qu'il prétend aussi le contraire chez vous. C'est difficile de savoir ce qu'il en est vraiment ! Je suis complètement flippé ! »

Malfoy retint un tremblement.

« Je suis venu chez toi parce que je sais dans quel camp tu es et que c'est dans ton camp que je veux me battre. Même si peut-être pas pour les mêmes raisons. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres doit mourir. Et je voudrais t'y aider si possible. Enfin… si tu acceptes mon aide. »

« C'est pour ça que tu as fini dans cet état dans le jardin, » fit Harry, légèrement compréhensif. « Les Mangemorts t'ont fait ta fête parce que tu ne suivais pas la voie de ton père. »

Malfoy hocha lentement de la tête.

« Sincèrement, Malfoy, te donner un coup de main pour te remettre sur tes pattes, je veux bien. Je ne suis pas un connard sans cœur. Nous sommes cousins d'une certaine manière. Et je suis Lord Black. Ce serait culotté de ma part de ne pas te venir en aide sous prétexte que tu es le fils d'un Mangemort. Mais il va me falloir du temps pour te faire confiance et t'autoriser à m'aider. »

« Tu penses que je pourrais te trahir. »

« Disons qu'un Serpentard cherche avant tout à se protéger lui-même avant de se préoccuper des autres. Et nos antécédents ne sont pas d'une grande aide… »

Le blond ne sut que répondre. Les paroles de Potter étaient justes, pleines de sagesse. Ils n'étaient pas amis. Tout au contraire, cela faisait des années qu'ils étaient rivaux. Sa méfiance était donc plus que normale. Mais au moins, le Gryffondor lui donnait une chance de survivre en lui tendant la main.

« Et si … » Malfoy déglutit. « Et si nous recommencions à zéro ? Qu'on faisait table rase du passé ? »

Harry le regarda un instant, immobile, songeur.

« Je veux bien essayer, » répondit-il en tendant la main. « Je m'appelle Harry. »

« Drago, » fit le blond en la serrant.

Par ce simple geste, ils venaient de signer une paix entre eux après six années de guerre infantile. La question était : pourraient-ils devenir amis ?

Seul le temps le dirait.

Ils discutèrent un peu de sujets plus légers afin de détendre l'atmosphère. Ainsi, ils se découvrirent des passions communes en plus du Quidditch, telles que la littérature ou les créatures magiques.

« Mais il y a rien à faire, ce garde-chasse est un danger public ! » dit Drago au bout d'un moment.

Ils se remémoraient les cours avec Hagrid.

« C'est vrai qu'il a une notion du danger légèrement différente de la nôtre, » rit Harry. « Mais il a un grand cœur. Un vrai Poufsouffle. Mais tu dois admettre que tu as cherché Buck en l'insultant. Hagrid nous avait dit très clairement qu'il ne fallait pas le faire. Et c'est en plus marqué dans n'importe quel ouvrage traitant des hippogriffes. »

« Ouais, je n'ai pas été très intelligent, ce jour-là, » soupira le Serpentard.

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. »

Harry se leva et alla s'installer sur une balançoire. Drago le suivit et s'installa sur l'autre.

« Enfin, personnellement, j'aurais préféré de loin me faire attaquer par Buck que par Touffu, Norbert ou Aragog. »

« Qui ? » fit le blond.

« Alors … Touffu est le chien à trois têtes qu'il y avait au troisième étage en première année, Norbert est le dragonneau que tu as vu dans la cabane d'Hagrid et Aragog est la plus vieille acromentule qui vivait dans la Forêt Interdite. Il est mort il y a quelques mois. Il devait avoir un peu plus de cinquante ans. »

« Tu déconnes ? »

« Non, je te jure. Je l'ai vue de suffisamment près, cette foutue araignée, crois-moi. Ron a même fait dans son pantalon ! »

« Il a peur des araignées non ? » fit le blond alors qu'il se remémorait l'épouvantard du rouquin.

« Ouais, une véritable phobie plutôt. Et on s'est retrouvé _dans_ le nid d'acromentules. Genre vraiment en plein milieu. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez là ? »

« L'affaire de la Chambre des Secrets, tu t'en souviens ? »

« Euh… oui, » répondit Drago, curieux.

« Les araignées craignent les basilics. C'est leur plus grand ennemi naturel. »

« Le monstre de Serpentard est un basilic ?! »

« Était. »

« Je te demande pardon. »

« J'ai tué le basilic en seconde année. »

« Tu me fais marcher ? »

« Nope. Tiens, j'ai encore la marque du crochet dans le poignet, » dit-il en lui montrant son avant-bras droit. « Je me suis foiré dessus en lui plantant l'épée de Gryffondor dans le palais. »

« Comment tu as survécu. Le venin de basilic est mortel. »

« Et douloureux ! » répliqua Harry avec un frisson au souvenir du poison circulant dans ses veines. « Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore. »

« Les larmes ? »

« Ouep. »

« Est-ce que tu as fait une seule année sans risquer de te faire de te faire tuer ? » demanda le blond.

« C'est ça la vie quand on est l'ennemi numéro un du mage noir le plus puissant du siècle. Tu veux qu'on échange ? »

« Non merci ! Finalement, ma vie n'est pas si horrible. Et puis, je ne pourrais jamais vivre comme toi tu vis ici avec ces moldus ! Par Salazar, c'est de l'esclavage ! »

« Je sais, » soupira Harry en faisant glisser son regard autour de lui. « Cela ne me touche même plus. J'ai l'habitude maintenant. Je vis ainsi depuis que j'ai l'âge de quatre ans. »

« Eh ! Toi ! » fit une voix mauvaise et victorieuse derrière eux.

« Eh merde… »

« Harry ? » fit Drago.

« Piers…, » fit le Survivant en se levant. « Rentrons. »

« Pas si vite. »

La bande à Dudley, sans Dudley étrangement, était présente. Piers, Malcolm, Dennis et Gordon entourèrent les deux sorciers.

« Tu es nouveau ici, non ? » fit Piers.

« Oui. Et alors ? » demanda Drago, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire face à ces quatre Moldus.

Il voyait Harry tendu mais sans plus. Il se demandait pourquoi. Ce n'était que des Moldus. Pas très dangereux en plus.

« Eh bien, il y a une loi à Little Whining, » dit Malcolm.

« Laquelle ? »

« On ne doit pas se tenir à côté du monstre, » reprit Piers en jetant un œil à Harry. « On ne parle pas au monstre. On ne joue pas avec le monstre. Sauf si on est avec la bande à Big D. »

« Ah. Ah. Ah. Tu es hilarant Piers, » fit Harry en se réinstallant sur sa balançoire. « Tu reviens avec ce jeu débile ? Grandis un peu ! Tu vas bientôt avoir dix-huit ans ! » Le sorcier observa ensuite les alentours à la recherche de son cousin. « Au fait, il est où Big D ? »

« Cela ne te regarde pas. »

« Tu te présentes sous la banière de la Bande à Big D, » répliqua Drago, un peu mal à l'aise, bien qu'il le cachait derrière son masque aristocrate froid. « Cela laisse entendre que c'est lui le chef. Mais que fait la bande sans son chef ? »

« Tu veux jouer au malin ? »

« A voir si tu arrives à être plus malin que moi…, » rétorqua le blond, cassant.

« Piers, si tu casses la figure à mon cousin, je peux te jurer que cela ira très mal pour toi, » prévint Harry, glacial.

« Toi ? » ricana le Moldu. « On est quatre contre deux. Et on est plus forts que vous ! »

« Tu serais surpris de ce que l'on peut apprendre dans la cour de Saint-Brutus, » fit Harry en se campant bien droit sur ses deux jambes, fusillant les quatre voyous du regard. « J'ai maté bien plus fort que vous ! Maintenant, j'en ai ras le bol de faire le gentil et de me ramasser une bonne raclée. Tu ne touches pas à mon cousin ou je te fais voir des étoiles, c'est clair ?! »

« Tu vas voir, Potter ! »

Piers serra le poing dans le but de l'envoyer dans la figure d'Harry mais ce dernier avait anticipé le coup. Il avait même prévu bien plus que cela. Il s'était discrètement lancé un bouclier corporel et tout en esquivant il avait donné un coup de poing chargé légèrement en magie brute dans le ventre. Le Moldu ne se releva pas, gémissant sur le sol, incapable de reprendre son souffle.

« D'autres amateurs ? » demanda Harry, mauvais, le regard dangereux. « Qui veut casser du monstre ? »

Piers étant supposé être le plus fort de la bande, les autres reculèrent surpris et légèrement effrayés. Leur ami vaincu en un seul coup. Ils n'avaient jamais vu cela.

« Allez, viens Drago, » fit Harry en faisant baisser son aura oppressante, magique, autour de lui. « Rentrons. »

Ils s'éloignèrent aussi rapidement que possible sans pour autant donner l'impression qu'ils fuyaient la confrontation. Harry venait justement de montrer qui était le plus fort.

« Tu sais qu'on n'a pas le droit d'utiliser la magie contre les Moldus, » fit Drago une fois qu'ils s'étaient suffisamment éloignés.

Il n'y avait pourtant aucun reproche dans sa voix.

« Je sais mais je n'allais pas encore faire une _Chasse au Harry_. Je n'en ai pas envie. Et il y avait forte chance que tu te fasses tabasser aussi alors … j'ai juste réagi avant que cela ne s'envenime de trop. »

« En donnant un coup de poing dans le ventre de ce moldu ? » fit le blond, les sourcils relevés.

Harry haussa des épaules en soupirant.

« Ils ne comprennent que la violence. Ils ont un QI aussi élevé que celui de Crabbe. »

« Charmant… »

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison des Dursley et Harry rangea les courses dans le placard de la cuisine, les dissimulant derrière un sort d'indifférence pour que sa famille ne les remarque pas. Ainsi, ils ne risqueraient pas de les manger ou de les jeter pour l'ennuyer.

Ils remontèrent dans la chambre du Gryffondor et s'installèrent en tailleur sur le lit.

« C'est quoi, cette histoire de monstre ? » demanda soudain le blond.


	4. L'Histoire du Monstre

**L'Histoire du Monstre**

_« C'est quoi, cette histoire de monstre ? » demanda soudain le blond._

« C'est rien. C'est juste ce qui arrive quand on vit dans une famille moldue qui déteste la magie. » Drago fronça les sourcils. Harry soupira. « De ce que je sais, quand mon oncle et ma tante m'ont recueilli, ils ont … juré … de faire sortir ma monstruosité de moi par tous les moyens qu'ils jugeaient nécessaires. »

« Ta monstruosité ? »

« Ma magie, » murmura Harry en jetant un œil sur sa porte pour s'assurer qu'elle était fermée.

« QUOI ?! »

« Ne crie pas. Oncle Vernon déteste ça. »

« Pardon, » s'excusa immédiatement le blond en se tassant. « Mais c'est … t'obliger à renier ce que tu es. »

« A l'époque, je ne savais pas ce que j'étais, Drago, » confia Harry en s'appuyant contre le mur de sa chambre. « Du plus loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours été traité comme ça. Ils n'arrêtaient jamais de me dire que la magie n'existait pas, que mes parents étaient un ivrogne et une prostituée morts dans un accident de voiture. » Le blond resta interdit. « Ils m'ont recueillis par _charité_, parce que j'avais nulle part où aller. Maintenant, je sais que c'est seulement parce que Dumbledore a laissé une lettre quand il m'a déposé ici. »

« Mais … maintenant, Dumbledore est mort. Tu peux partir d'ici. »

« Ouais. Je pourrais. Mais dès que je partirais et que je ne considérerais plus cette maison comme un foyer pour moi, les barrières tomberont. Pour le moment, je suis en sécurité ici. Il ne peut pas me retrouver normalement. »

« Et tu acceptes d'être traité de monstre en échange de ta sécurité. »

« Après avoir vécu dix ans de ce régime sans avoir d'espoir de connaître autre chose, on s'habitue avec ce qu'on a. Cela ne me touche plus. J'ai appris à vivre comme ça. Les coups, les insultes, les corvées, les humiliations, c'est mon quotidien. C'est plus traître à l'extérieur avec la Bande à Big D, c'est tout. »

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. C'est quoi cette _Chasse au Harry _? »

« Leur jeu favori, » répondit le Survivant en haussant des épaules. « Eduqué en me traitant de monstre et en ayant l'âme d'un leader, Dudley a poussé ses amis à me traiter de monstre aussi. Et comme je me faisais toujours punir pour ses bêtises, sa bande en a profité. Ils ont toujours eu tous les droits et je ne pouvais jamais me plaindre. Ce jeu … » Il soupira. « En gros, celui qui attrape le monstre peut faire tout ce qu'il veut avec. Généralement, cela finissait avec moi comme punching ball. Tu te doutes que j'ai vite appris à courir vite et à me cacher. »

« Je comprends mieux comment cela se fait que tu disparaissais si vite pour nous éviter. »

« C'est en effet devenu une seconde nature chez moi, » sourit Harry. « La seule bonne chose que j'ai apprise chez les Dursley. Survivre en milieu hostile. »

« Je suis désolé, » dit alors Drago. « Pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. Tu as du vraiment en baver. »

« T'inquiète, Drago. Avec toi, au moins, je pouvais me défendre et il t'arrivait d'être puni au même titre que moi. Ici, je n'ai jamais vu Dudley être puni. Jamais. Pour toutes ses bêtises, cela toujours été en réalité la faute du monstre qui aurait une mauvaise influence sur lui. »

« C'est totalement ridicule ! »

« Je te l'accorde. »

« Garçon ! » fit la voix de Tante Pétunia. « Ton Oncle va rentrer ! Fais le café ! »

« J'arrive, » cria Harry avant de soupirer. « Le devoir m'appelle. »

« Cela va te prendre longtemps ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Pour bien faire, il faudrait que je commence à préparer le repas aussi. »

« Je ... je peux aider ? » demanda maladroitement le Sang-Pur, ne sachant pas quoi faire ni à quoi s'attendre en réponse.

« Hmmm… si tu veux. »

Les deux sorciers descendirent, Drago boitant encore, et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine sous l'œil de la Moldue. Le Serpentard se retint de faire un commentaire. Il n'aimait pas être épié de la sorte.

« Détends-toi, Drago, » lui dit doucement Harry. « Ignore les regards, elle finira par se lasser. »

« D'accord … je vais essayer. »

« Tiens, tu n'as qu'à couper les carottes en tranches fines, » fit le brun en lui tendant une planche et un couteau avant de sortir les dites carottes. « Ne cherche pas spécialement la perfection par contre. Faut juste que ce soit suffisamment fin. »

« D'accord. »

Ils se mirent tous deux à la tache. Harry mit le café à couler et s'arma lui aussi d'un couteau pour s'occuper des légumes. L'Oncle Vernon rentra pile au moment où le café cessa de couler. Le Survivant s'empressa d'en servir une tasse et la lui apporta avant de retourner silencieusement en cuisine. Drago voulut s'indigner du manque de remerciement mais au geste brusque d'Harry pour le faire taire, il se retint. Le blond n'arrivait pas à y croire. Harry Potter si arrogant et suffisant à Poudlard était un soumis chez lui.

« Je vois que tous les monstres peuvent faire la cuisine, c'est bien, » commenta l'Oncle Vernon en entrant dans la cuisine.

« Je ne suis… »

« Drago, non, » stoppa Harry. « Cela ne sert à rien de répliquer. Si tu ne veux pas d'ennuis, tais-toi. »

« Mais Harry … »

« J'ai dit non. »

« Tu as quelque chose à dire, Garçon ? » fit Vernon, l'œil mauvais tourné vers Drago.

Ce dernier fusillait le Moldu du regard, prêt à répliquer. Seul Harry le retenait, lui demandant silencieusement de ne rien dire. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de s'écraser ainsi, encore moins devant un moldu, mais il se força à garder le silence et à détourner le regard.

« Oncle Vernon, laisse mon cousin tranquille, s'il te plait. Il ne connaît pas encore bien les règles de ta maison. Cela ne se reproduira plus. »

« Il n'a pas l'intention de manger la nourriture de Dudley comme toi ? »

« Non, Oncle Vernon. »

« Bien. »

L'homme rondouillard repartit dans le salon.

« Que le dîner soit prêt dans une heure ! »

« Oui, Oncle Vernon. »

Toute la tension qui s'était placée dans ses épaules s'échappa quand il soupira de soulagement. La catastrophe avait été évitée. Il prépara rapidement quelques sandwichs pour Drago et pour lui-même et les rangea dans une vieille boîte à tartines de Dudley en attendant que le repas finisse de cuire.

Il le servit avec une dizaine de minutes d'avance. Il ne reçut aucune félicitation pour cela. Pas qu'il en attendait. Il n'en avait jamais reçu. Il tira le Serpentard derrière lui et le ramena à la chambre pour éviter tout problème. Il redescendrait une heure plus tard pour s'occuper de la vaisselle. Une fois dans sa chambre, Harry regarda quelques instants Drago avant de soupirer et de sortir les sandwichs.

« Bon appétit, » dit-il simplement.

« Désolé, » fit Drago au bout de quelques bouchées.

Le Survivant secoua la tête.

« Ne le sois pas. Je m'attendais à ta réaction. En fait, je m'attendais à ce que tu répliques encore plus. » Il soupira. « Bienvenue dans mon enfer. »

Le blond fit une moue, entre un sourire et une grimace. Harry rit doucement et termina son sandwich avant de redescendre faire la vaisselle. Quand il revint, Drago regardait par la fenêtre le soleil qui se couchait. Il referma la porte pour qu'ils aient la paix. Il sortit un pyjama qu'il portait en général à Poudlard et le lui tendit. Il vit le blond grimacer.

« C'est ça ou celui aux couleurs de Gryffondor, » ricana-t-il. « A moins que tu préfères porter les vieux vêtements qui ont appartenus à Dudley. »

Drago grogna et prit le pyjama pour partir se changer pour la nuit. Il revint deux minutes plus tard. Harry ne put retenir un sourire de fleurir sur son visage. Le blond était affublé d'un pyjama bleu foncé avec le Schtroumpf Grognon brodé sur le dessus.

« Ne te moque pas, » prévint le Serpentard, le regard noir.

« Eh ! C'est mon pyjama, je te rappelle. Je l'aime bien ! »

« Comment on peut aimer ça ?! »

« Quand on n'a jamais rien eu qui nous appartenait vraiment et qui soit hors de ce qui est demandé par la liste de fournitures scolaires. » Le blond écarquilla les yeux. « Tout ce que je possède tient dans ma malle, Drago. Je ne possède rien ici. »

« Mais … » Drago grogna. « Tes Moldus sont des monstres ! »

« Merci. Je sais. Mais ne le crie pas. Surtout quand ils sont juste en dessous de nous … Ils pourraient t'entendre et je ne paie pas cher de notre peau. »

« S'ils détestent autant la magie, comment as-tu fait pour venir à Poudlard ? »

« Grâce à Hagrid. Il leur a fait une drôle d'impression. On était fatigués après une semaine à être harcelés par ces lettres. La première que l'on reçoit avec notre inscription et nos fournitures. Ils n'ont pas voulu que je la lise et chaque jour, il y en avait toujours plus. Le plus drôle a été de voir des centaines de lettres sortir de la cheminée. Tu aurais du voir la tête de ma Tante. Inoubliable ! »

« Et malgré tout ça, tu n'as pas pu en subtiliser une ? »

« Non. Mon Oncle m'avait enfermé avant. Et après on a fait route à travers toute l'Angleterre pour aller se perdre sur un rocher en bord de mer. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Hagrid. Il est venu à minuit le jour de mon anniversaire. Cela a été le premier jour où j'ai pu être vraiment heureux et joyeux pour la première fois et c'était avec un inconnu. Il m'avait préparé un gâteau d'anniversaire ! Je ne savais même pas quel goût pouvait avoir le gâteau à l'époque ! Et il m'a offert Hedwige ! Mon premier vrai cadeau d'anniversaire ! »

La chouette hulula doucement depuis son perchoir sur la garde-robe bancale.

« C'est comme ça que j'ai découvert le monde de la magie. Tu comprends mieux, je pense, pourquoi je n'ai pas apprécié comment tu me parlais d'Hagrid quand on s'est rencontré chez Mme Guipure. »

Drago ferma les yeux en soupirant.

« Je n'avais pas réalisé que… »

Harry l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. Je l'ai bien caché. J'ai appris depuis tout petit que cela ne servait à rien de se plaindre aux autres. On ne récolte jamais rien si ce n'est des ennuis supplémentaires. Et après ce que Dumbledore m'a annoncé, il y a six ans, c'était indispensable que je reste chez les Dursley alors … J'ai arrêté d'en parler. Le plus dur, ça a été Snape. Il a toujours été si injuste avec moi… Sans même me connaître, il m'a toujours haï. Enfin, maintenant, je sais pourquoi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Mon père, » expliqua Harry. « Et aussi mon parrain. Ils ont été de vrais connards avec lui. Et Snape a reporté cette haine sur moi, je suppose. »

Drago garda le silence encore quelques instants.

« Tu comptes faire quoi après ? » demanda-t-il ensuite. « Après ton anniversaire, je veux dire. »

« Normalement, je dois retourner chez un membre de l'Ordre. Probablement les Weasley. Mais si j'y vais, je risque de leur causer des ennuis. Et Mme Weasley ne me laissera probablement jamais repartir alors … Je ne sais pas. Je vais probablement fuir avant mon anniversaire. J'ai quelques propriétés où je pourrais me cacher sans risque et faire ce que Dumbledore m'a demandé de faire. »

« Faire quoi ? »

« Détruire Volde… »

« Ne dis pas son nom ! » s'exclama Drago en se redressant. « S'il n'est pas déjà tabou, il le redeviendra ! Il ne faut pas le dire ! Sinon les Mangemorts vont apparaître sur le champ ! » Harry fronça les sourcils. « C'est un sortilège. Il était en place lors de la première guerre d'après mon père. Quiconque nommait le Seigneur des Ténèbres par son nom était directement pris pour cible. Tous les sortilèges de protection tombaient et il se retrouvait à la merci des Mangemorts. Il ne faut pas dire son nom ! »

« Euh … okay… Je ne le dirais plus. »

« Et que comptes-tu faire de … Granger et Weasley ? » demanda ensuite Drago. « Ils te suivent toujours partout. »

« Justement. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me suivent. Ils seront moins en danger en étant loin de moi. »

« Ouais, ce qui ne sera pas mon cas. Je suis ennemis numéro deux, juste derrière toi. »

« Tu m'excuseras mais je ne suis pas prêt à te faire confiance au point de te révéler ma mission. »

« Tu serais idiot si tu faisais confiance aussi facilement qu'un Poufsouffle. »

« Quelle chance que je suis un Serpentard refoulé alors, » sourit le Gryffondor.


	5. Réflexions et Oreillers

**Réflexions et Oreillers**

_« Et que comptes-tu faire de … Granger et Weasley ? » demanda ensuite Drago. « Ils te suivent toujours partout. »_

_« Justement. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me suivent. Ils seront moins en danger en étant loin de moi. »_

_« Ouais, ce qui ne sera pas mon cas. Je suis ennemis numéro deux, juste derrière toi. »_

_« Tu m'excuseras mais je ne suis pas prêt à te faire confiance au point de te révéler ma mission. »_

_« Tu serais idiot si tu faisais confiance aussi facilement qu'un Poufsouffle. »_

_« Quelle chance que je sois un Serpentard refoulé alors, » sourit le Gryffondor. _

« Comment tu as fait pour ne pas atterrir à Serpentard d'ailleurs ? » fit le blond. « Avec ta vie ici ... Tu aurais du y être envoyé dans la seconde. »

Harry soupira alors qu'il sortait un pyjama pour lui. Il garda une petite minute de silence avant de répondre.

« J'aurais dû y être, » avoua-t-il lentement. « Il voulait m'y envoyer, le Choixpeau... Mais je venais de faire ta connaissance ... et j'avais appris pour Voldy-Face-de-Serpent alors ... Pour moi, c'était clair que cette maison ne m'était pas adaptée. Mon avis n'a fait que se consolider au fil des ans, tu t'en doutes. »

Drago ne répondit pas. Il observait simplement le brun se mouvoir dans cette petite chambre aux meubles délabrés. Puis, il se rendit compte d'un souci de taille.

« Je dors où ? » demanda-t-il.

« Dans le lit, » répondit Harry comme si c'était une évidence.

« Mais c'est ton lit ! »

« Et ? J'ai des couvertes et la vieille moquette. Ce n'est pas trop inconfortable... »

« Harry... »

« On en reparlera quand tu pourras marcher sans boiter, » trancha le Gryffondor. « Installe-toi. Je vais me changer. »

Il ricana en voyant le blond renifler comme il l'avait vu si souvent le faire à Poudlard depuis qu'il le connaissait.

« Eh ben, voilà, » sourit-il. « Ca, c'est le Malfoy que je connais. »

« Sauf que je ne suis plus un Malfoy... »

« Tu serais quoi alors ? »

« Un Black ... je suppose. »

« Drago ... Black. »

« Ma mère s'occupe de la branche secondaire de la famille... »

« Est-ce qu'elle ... est-ce qu'elle utilise de l'argent de la famille Black pour financer la guerre ? »

« Il y a des chances. Pourquoi ? »

« J'appartiens à un camp et elle à l'autre, » répondit Harry en haussant des épaules, s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte. « Tu te doutes que je ne vais apprécier qu'elle utilise l'argent de Sirius pour payer ce taré ... »

« Tu voudrais faire quoi, alors ? Lui couper les vivres ? »

« Pas spécialement. Mais je peux m'arranger avec les Gobelins pour que l'argent qu'elle utilise ne soit utilisé que pour certaines choses et pas d'autres. Qu'elle doive en quelques sortes me rendre des comptes... »

« Cela pourrait être dangereux pour ma mère, » fit Drago calmement, jugeant le plan et ses possibles répercussions.

« C'est la guerre... Mais mon but n'est pas d'attaquer ta mère ... »

« Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres, oui, je sais. » Le blond soupira, ressentant une pointe au coeur en sachant que cela pourra tuer sa mère alors qu'elle venait de le chasser pour le sauver. « Harry, si ... si ma mère venait à ... à fuir ... »

« Je lui tendrais la main, Drago, c'est une promesse. Je l'aiderais à fuir ce malade. Snape ne t'a jamais dit que j'avais le complexe du héros ? Que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sauver la veuve et l'orphelin... »

« Il dit ça ? »

« Oh que oui. Il n'a jamais cessé de me le rabâcher lors de nos cours d'occlumancie, » soupira Harry en sortant. « Je reviens. »

Il prit sa douche et se détendit sous l'eau chaude. Il aurait aimé pouvoir en profiter plus longtemps mais il savait que son oncle surveillait ce genre de choses. Il ne prit donc pas plus de cinq minutes sous l'eau. Mais ce fut cinq minutes d'intense bonheur. Quand il en ressortit, propre et frais, il se sécha en songeant à ce qu'il ferait avec Drago. Tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre était assez surprenant. D'un coté, il était content que le Serpentard n'était pas un petit con prétentieux comme il l'avait toujours supposé à Poudlard, mais de l'autre, il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il ne lui restait que trois semaines avant son anniversaire. Trois semaines avant le début de l'enfer. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien faire de lui ? Il était l'ennemi de l'Ordre parce que considéré comme un mauvais garçon, fils de Mangemort, et il était l'ennemi de Voldemort parce qu'il avait refusé de porter la marque. Il était considéré comme un traître ... Il n'avait nulle part où aller ...

Il soupira alors qu'il enfilait son pyjama aux couleurs de Gryffondor. La nuit portait conseil. Et il avait encore deux semaines pour y réfléchir aussi. Quand il revint dans la chambre, il trouva Drago endormi, la main crispée sur sa baguette. Il avait les traits tirés. Même ici, il ne se sentait pas vraiment en sécurité. Cela dit, Harry non plus mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Normalement, les Mangemorts ne pouvaient pas venir ici, ni même Voldemort. Mais il y avait toujours son oncle... et ses colères. Il soupira encore et se prépara un petit nid à même le sol avec quelques couvertures et une cape sortie de sa malle.

« Hedwige, garde l'oeil ouvert, s'il te plait, » murmura-t-il.

Un doux hululement lui répondit. Il sourit alors qu'il s'accordait un instant de repos.

xXxXxXx

Les jours qui suivirent furent calmes. Harry s'occupait comme toujours de l'entretien de la maison des Dursley. Ce qu'il accomplissait rapidement puisqu'il en avait l'habitude. Puis il passait du temps avec Drago, soit dans la chambre, soit à l'extérieur dans le parc, à l'ombre d'un arbre. Ils discutaient essentiellement, apprenant à se connaître.

Le Serpentard voyait de plus en plus Harry sous la carapace du Survivant qu'il connaissait si bien. Un enfant maltraité qui avait grandi en gardant son coeur pur malgré toutes ses épreuves. Le Gryffondor, quant à lui, avait vu le Serdaigle caché sous ses allures froides et malfoyennes. Tout n'était qu'apparences en public pour les deux, l'un à cause de sa célébrité qui l'empêchait d'être lui-même, l'autre l'honneur de sa famille et la pression que lui faisait subir son père.

Au final, les deux garçons se ressemblaient bien plus qu'il n'y paraissait.

« Harry, je me posais une question. »

« Je t'écoute Drago. »

« Mes cheveux... Je n'ai vu personne ici avoir des cheveux aussi blonds que les miens. »

« C'est vrai que les tiens sont presque blancs. Ce n'est pas commun chez les moldus. »

« Tu crois qu'il y aurait moyen d'arranger ça ? Que je me fonde plus dans la masse. J'ai le visage de ma mère essentiellement mais on me reconnait à mes cheveux en général. Même chez les sorciers, nos cheveux sont typiquement ... Malfoy ! »

Le blond se laissa aller sur le lit en soupirant.

« J'en sais rien. Je n'y connais pas grand-chose à tout ça. Je ne sais absolument rien faire avec les miens. Même pas les coiffer... Je vais demander à ma tante pour voir si elle connaîtrait pas quelques astuces. »

« Tu crois qu'elle te répondra ? »

« Tant que je me renseigne sur quelque chose d'anodin et moldu, oui, cela devrait aller. Parler cheveux est typiquement moldu et, ne le prends pas mal mais, typiquement fille. »

« Eh ! »

« Je suis désolé Drago, mais à Poudlard, dans les vestiaires des mecs, tu es considéré comme une vrai diva ! »

Le brun disparut dans l'embrasure de la porte en rigolant avant de se prendre un oreiller relativement bien lancé en pleine figure.

« Je ne suis pas une diva ! » cria le blond, vexé.

Harry descendit les escaliers et s'arrêta devant le chambranle de la porte. Il devrait faire attention à ce qu'il dirait, son oncle était présent et apparemment de mauvaise humeur.

« Tante Pétunia, est-ce que je peux te poser une question sur un problème ... de cheveux ? » demanda-t-il, hésitant et mal à l'aise.

La blonde releva un sourcil à la question. D'autant plus que la règle dans la maison était justement qu'il ne devait jamais poser de questions. Mais celle-là, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle l'entendait. Son absence de réponse encouragea le brun à continuer.

« Drago est bien trop blond pour passer inaperçu dans la foule et il se demandait s'il n'y aurait pas un moyen de ne plus l'être. »

Les deux moldus échangèrent un regard avant que Vernon parte dans un éclat de rire, mauvais et moqueur.

« Il n'y a donc pas de coiffeur chez les monstres ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, Oncle Vernon, » répondit-il. « Je suppose que oui. Je n'y suis jamais allé. Pourquoi ? »

« Qu'il se teinte les cheveux, » expliqua la moldue d'une voix froide mais sans plus. « Et s'il veut passer inaperçu, de préférence une couleur neutre et à l'opposé de sa couleur d'origine. »

Harry prit note de l'information et remercia sa tante. Il ne put toutefois pas remonter tout de suite. Son oncle lui demanda de lui préparer un en-cas. Ce qui était l'équivalent d'un repas complet pour lui ... Sans parler du café à faire couler rapidement ...

Il remonta une heure plus tard, sachant déjà qu'il devrait redescendre dans la demi-heure pour commencer à préparer le repas du soir. Qu'il détestait le week-end ! Avec son oncle, cela pouvait s'éterniser en besogne !

« Alors ? » fit le blond qui ne l'avait pas suivi.

Il n'aimait pas l'Oncle Vernon et en restait le plus possible éloigné. Surtout qu'il craignait de faire une gaffe en ouvrant la bouche pour répliquer et qu'Harry lui avait certifié qu'il ne valait mieux pas que cela n'arrive. Alors il restait dans la chambre ou à l'extérieur, mais jamais dans le champ de vision ou le sillage du moldu.

« Elle propose que tu te teignes les cheveux. »

« Hein ? »

« Les faire changer de couleur. C'est fréquent chez les moldus. Je me demande pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt. »

Il s'installa en tailleur sur le lit pour expliquer les choses au mieux au Sang-Pur qui semblait perdu mais intéressé.

« Cela se fait chez le coiffeur en général, mais avec le bon sortilège, on pourrait le faire par magie si tu ne veux pas que cela soit permanent. C'est juste un moyen de changer de couleur. Elle propose que tu choisisses une couleur qui est à l'opposé de ta couleur naturelle. Tu devrais choisir le brun ou ... »

« Hors de question que je devienne roux ! »

« J'allais dire noir, » fit Harry avant d'éclater de rire.

Il venait en effet d'imaginer Drago en roux et cela était ... hilarant.

« Oh non, certainement pas roux, ça c'est sûr ! » ajouta-t-il plié en deux. « Ron en ferait une syncope ! Sans parler d'Hermione ou des jumeaux ! »

A nouveau vexé et ayant récupéré sa précédente arme durant l'absence du Survivant, Drago s'empara de l'oreiller et frappa à nouveau le Gryffondor avec. Ils partirent alors dans une bataille d'oreillers typiquement moldue qui fit sortir Dudley de sa chambre.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda-t-il avant de voir les deux sorciers armés d'un oreiller. Il soupira. « Non, finalement, je ne veux pas savoir. Vous pouvez vous entretuer. »

Le moldu disparut pour retourner dans sa chambre afin de continuer à jouer à son jeu vidéo. Harry et Drago haussèrent des épaules et ne se firent pas prier. Ils bataillèrent encore quelques minutes avec leur arme improvisée, faisant voler des plumes au grand dam d'Hedwige qui voyait tout cela d'un très mauvais oeil depuis son perchoir. Une chance, ni l'oncle Vernon, ni la tante Pétunia ne vint les déranger.

Un peu d'insouciance leur fit le plus grand bien, et Merlin seul savait combien ils en avaient besoin avec les jours sombres qui s'annonçaient.


	6. L'Aide de Tante Pétunia

**L'Aide de Tante Pétunia**

Harry, Drago et Pétunia revenaient du marché. Les sorciers en avaient profité pour acheter quelques plantes et herbes nécessaires aux potions, d'autant plus qu'ils ignoraient quand est-ce qu'ils auraient de nouveau la possibilité de se réapprovisionner. Le jour où le Survivant devrait fuir approchait dangereusement et ils se préparaient tous les deux. Pour le moment, ils étaient prévus qu'ils se sépareraient mais le Serpentard gardait l'espoir que son 'ami ?' accepte sa compagnie dans sa mission, aussi mystérieuse et périlleuse soit-elle.

Ils virent sans surprise Dudley avachi devant la télévision avec un paquet de chips. Drago aida la Moldue à ranger les paquets. Après une semaine dans cette maison, il avait appris à faire sa part des choses. Et la Tante d'Harry n'était pas si horrible que cela, comparée à sa propre tante, Bellatrix. Il fallait juste la caresser dans le sens du poil. Rien qu'un Serpentard né ne puisse faire. Il avait très vite appris les règles de Privet Drive, même s'il les détestait. Il savait aussi que le Gryffondor les détestait. Mais il était indispensable de les suivre pour survivre et surtout avoir un minimum de paix. Ce qui posait un réel problème dans cette maison, c'était l'Oncle Vernon.

Il chassa bien rapidement de ses pensées ce cachalot malpoli. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se mine le moral. La journée était si belle... ni trop chaude, ni trop froide... juste ... parfaite. Pétunia Dursley n'était pas désagréable. Elle-même semblait de bonne humeur. La présence des fleurs ... Un regard vers le Survivant le lui confirma. La Moldue semblait plus douce en présence de la nature.

« Il va falloir les planter, » dit-elle à Harry en montrant les orchidées.

Le jeune homme hocha de la tête.

« Mais pas tout de suite, » dit-il malgré tout. « Même s'il ne fait pas trop chaud, le soleil tape. Elles vont en prendre un coup. Je m'en chargerai ce soir. »

La Tante accepta l'explication et partit ranger les courses, laissant les deux sorciers avec leurs achats.

Ils rassemblèrent les sachets et les plantes fraîches. Harry fit venir sa malle et en sortir son coffret à ingrédients, ainsi que ses deux mortiers et son couteau qui allaient servir très rapidement. Les deux garçons savaient parfaitement ce qu'ils faisaient, habitués depuis longtemps. Ils préparèrent les produits frais afin de les conserver plus longtemps, les ranger dans des pots et autres contenants en fonction de leur potentielle utilisation, les étiquetant soigneusement et les rangeant dans le coffret.

Concentrés par leur travail, ils ne remarquèrent pas le regard de Pétunia depuis la cuisine. Même si elle n'était pas heureuse d'abriter un autre sorcier, elle devait admettre que son neveu faisait preuve d'une grande bonté d'âme. Cherchant toujours à écouter aux portes, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le faire même avec eux. Ils étaient rivaux et pourtant son neveu avait tendu la main sans arrière pensée. Elle savait parfaitement que Potter n'avait pas appris à être comme cela auprès d'elle et de son mari. Il était naturellement comme cela. Comme Lily. Et ce malgré leur méchanceté à son égard. Il était prudent avec eux et ne montrait plus ce coté depuis très longtemps, s'étant renfermé. Elle pensait qu'il avait disparu avec le temps, ce qui l'avait ravie. Elle ne voulait pas voir une autre ressemblance avec sa soeur. Rien que croiser ses yeux verts lui faisait mal parfois quand elle songeait parfois croiser le regard de Lily quand elle était en colère. Finalement, il n'avait jamais cessé de l'être. Il ne le montrait juste plus à sa famille.

D'une certaine manière, malgré le fait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un certain sentiment ... de fierté ? Oui, probablement. Elle ne lui dirait pas, cela dit. Non, elle ne le ferait pas. Le jeune homme était ce qu'il était, un sorcier, elle ne devait pas nouer des liens avec lui. Elle ne ferait qu'en souffrir, tout comme sa famille. Le monde sorcier était dangereux. La preuve en était, Lily en était morte, lui laissant son fils à élever. Et maintenant, ce fils devait se battre dans cette même guerre qui avait emporté ses parents une quinzaine d'années plus tôt.

Il était si jeune ... Ils l'étaient tous les deux. De ce qu'elle se souvenait de la scolarité de sa soeur, elle savait que son neveu n'avait pas fini ses études magiques, probablement que le jeune Malfoy non plus. Ils n'étaient pas diplômés et devraient se battre face à des sorciers accomplis et expérimentés. Même elle qui ne savait rien de ce monde savait que l'expérience était un atout. Surtout dans quelque chose d'aussi dangereux qu'une guerre. Un paysan non entraîné avait nettement moins de chance de s'en sortir qu'un militaire.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que les paroles de son neveu revinrent à sa mémoire.

_Ce sera bientôt fini… Peut-être que tu verras ton vœu exaucé. Peut-être que je vais mourir et ainsi tu n'auras plus à avoir honte de ta famille, tu n'en auras juste plus si ce n'est ton fils. _

Elle se souvint également de la lueur résignée dans son regard. Il n'était lui-même pas sûr d'y survivre. Malgré elle, elle eut un pincement au coeur. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle n'était qu'une Moldue. Elle ne pourrait même pas l'aider. Il était seul ... ou avec son ami. Mais ils seraient en danger une fois loin de sa maison, une fois que les barrières tomberaient à la majorité sorcière de son neveu.

Elle se mit alors à réfléchir. Qui pourrait les aider maintenant que Dumbledore n'était plus ? Qui voudrait ? Connaissait-elle seulement quelqu'un ? Un visage s'imposa à sa mémoire. Le garçon qui était le meilleur ami de Lily. Elle avait oublié son nom. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait, c'était ses cheveux noirs et son regard pénétrant qui avaient à peine changé avec le temps. Il habitait Cokeworth à l'époque. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il y vivait toujours. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que, à l'enterrement de sa soeur, elle avait vu l'ombre dans ses yeux noirs. Il semblait anéanti par la mort de Lily. Pétunia savait que l'homme en était secrètement amoureux. Elle avait souvent taquiné – ou plutôt moqué – sa soeur à ce sujet. Peut-être accepterait-il d'aider son neveu en mémoire de Lily ? Pour l'avenir de son neveu, elle espérait.

Elle se figea en se rendant vraiment compte qu'elle s'inquiétait pour Harry. Puis soupira. Elle partit dans hall prendre un morceau de papier et un bic près du téléphone et inscrivit l'adresse de l'Impasse du Tisseur.

« Potter, » dit-elle après être revenue auprès de son neveu.

« Oui, Tante Pétunia ? »

Il fronça les sourcils en la voyant lui tendre un papier. Il le prit et le lut.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« L'adresse d'un homme ... de votre espèce ... Il était l'ami de ta mère. Peut-être pourra-t-il vous aider s'il y vit encore. »

Les sourcils du Survivant se soulevèrent de surprise. Est-ce qu'il rêvait ou sa tante venait de lui donner l'adresse d'un potentiel sorcier afin qu'il reçoive de l'aide ? Il fixa la Moldue dans les yeux pendant un long moment, silencieux. Il finit par poser le morceau de papier sur la table.

« S'il y vit encore ? »

« Ils étaient encore des enfants à l'époque, » expliqua Tante Pétunia.

« Comment saurais-je si c'est lui ? »

« La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était plutôt grand. Des cheveux et des yeux noirs. Plutôt fin mais pas maigre. Si son caractère n'a pas changé, je dirais qu'il n'est pas très fréquentable mais je sais qu'il aimait ta mère. Il l'aimait vraiment ... »

« Je ... merci, Tante Pétunia. »

Il n'y eut pas d'autres mots échangés entre la Moldue et son neveu. Il y avait bien trop de ressenti durant toutes ces années pour que la gratitude du moment soit suffisante à les effacer, ces brimades, ces coups, ces regards ... Toutefois, pour la première fois, Harry sentit l'inquiétude qu'éprouvait sa Tante à son égard. Pourquoi agirait-elle ainsi si elle n'était pas inquiète ? Elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire sinon. Cela faisait aussi sous-entendre un message, même si aucun son n'avait été émis. Le regard avait suffi. Il disait _'bats-toi et vis.'_

Il retourna à son travail, faisant taire les sentiments contradictoires dans sa poitrine. Il ne savait pas s'il devait sourire ou pleurer. Qui aurait cru que lui, Harry Potter, allait sentir un tel trouble dans ses sentiments au sujet des Dursley après toutes ces années ? Et pourtant, en ce moment, il le ressentait.

Drago avait suivi l'échange en silence. Mais il devait admettre que le Gryffondor était étrangement pâle et silencieux depuis que Mme Dursley était partie pour le salon rejoindre son fils Dudley. Les gestes d'Harry étaient aussi plus lents, signe qu'il réfléchissait. Le blond garda donc le silence. C'était des affaires de famille. Sa mère avait fait la même chose pour lui. Lui donner une potentielle porte de sortie avec les moyens qu'elle avait. La Moldue l'avait fait à sa manière.

Il retourna à la préparation des ingrédients puis, une fois fini, il s'empara d'une plume et d'un parchemin afin de faire l'inventaire de tout ce qu'ils avaient. C'était important de savoir avec précision ses possessions avant de partir en guerre. Il finit par grimacer. Ils allaient manquer des ingrédients typiquement sorciers. Ils allaient devoir trouver une solution à cela. Il aurait bien appelé un elfe pour faire les courses à sa place mais les seuls qu'ils connaissaient n'obéissaient qu'aux Malfoy. Or il n'en était plus un. Sans parler que les rues du Chemin de Traverse n'étaient plus sûres pour les Sang-Mêlés, sans parler des Nés-Moldus. Il y avait souvent des attaques et ces derniers étaient bien souvent les premiers visés.

« Harry, comment on va faire pour les veracrasses, la corne de licorne en poudre, les yeux de scarabées, le dictame et les bézoards ? »

« Ca existe vraiment les licornes ? » fit soudain Dudley depuis le salon.

Il fit sursauter légèrement les deux sorciers par son éclat de voix. Drago et Harry sourirent doucement face à l'ignorance moldue.

« Comme les centaures, les dragons, les araignées géantes, les chiens à trois têtes, les pégases, les griffons, ..., » répondit simplement Harry. « Toutes les créatures des mythes et légendes moldues trouvent leur source dans le monde sorcier. » Il se tut un instant avant de se retourner les sourcils légèrement froncés. « Depuis quand cela t'intéresse ? » demanda-t-il à son tour, surpris.

« C'est juste que ce sont des créatures qui n'existent... »

« Ils vivent dans nos réserves, » expliqua Drago alors. « Ils y sont en sécurité, tant des moldus que des braconniers. Certaines de ces créatures fournissent des ingrédients précieux mais qui pourraient s'avérer être dangereux si les moldus les manipulaient sans faire un minimum attention. »

« C'est quand même pas dangereux, les licornes ? »

Les deux sorciers échangèrent un regard. Le Sang-Mêlé observa aussi sa Tante. Cette dernière ne disait rien. C'était Dudley qui avait initié la conversation après tout.

« Non ..., » répondit Harry. « Pas la licorne en soi. C'est un être pur et innocent. Nous utilisons les cornes et le crin pour nos ... activités. La seule chose à laquelle il ne faut pas toucher, c'est leur sang. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda le moldu.

« Si tu ne veux pas finir maudit pour l'avoir fait couler, ou pire l'avoir bu, je te déconseille fortement de faire quoi que ce soit envers une licorne, Dursley, » dit Drago, la mine sombre. « Tuer une licorne est un acte abominable mais boire son sang d'une quelconque manière est semblable à la pire des malédictions. On survit à la mort mais on n'a plus qu'une demi-vie... »

« Voldy-Face-de-Serpent tuait des licornes dans la Forêt Interdite. »

« Sérieux ? Quand ? »

Le blond avait perdu drastiquement des couleurs. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres en avait été jusqu'à faire cela !

« Tu te souviens de Quirrell ? »

« Tu veux dire quand ... quand il était derrière ... derrière sa ... »

« Exactement. »

« Par les culottes en dentelles de Salazar ! » dit-il en s'asseyant avec très peu d'élégance sur la chaise. « Il est décidément fou à lier ! »

« Il l'était déjà lors de la première guerre, Drago. Cela ne s'est, malheureusement pour nous, pas arrangé avec le temps et son passage momentané à l'état de fantôme ou quelque chose du genre. Au contraire, je pense que cela a aggravé son cas, » termina Harry en haussant des épaules. « Bon, il est temps que je fasse le repas du soir. »


	7. Départ de Privet Drive

**Départ de Privet Drive**

Le jour J approchait. Plus que quatre jours avant l'anniversaire d'Harry. Drago avait fait son sac à part. Il avait réussi à se rapprocher du Gryffondor. Il l'appréciait vraiment. Mais il doutait de pouvoir faire le voyage avec lui. Il serait à nouveau seul. Et il savait que lui aussi serait seul. Chacun livré à lui-même. Mais c'était à Harry de prendre la décision et le blond s'y plierait, même s'il ne voulait pas être tout seul. C'était le meilleur moyen de se faire avoir.

Il fut interrompu dans ses sombres pensées par l'arrivée du Survivant dans la chambre.

« Eh ! Tiens, lave-toi les cheveux avec ça en suivant bien la notice, » dit-il en lui balançant une boite en carton colorée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda le Serpentard.

« Une colo moldue. Avec Tante Pétunia, on a jugé que le brun serait le mieux pour toi. »

« Pourquoi je ne peux pas le faire avec la magie déjà ? »

« Parce qu'un simple sort pourrait te l'enlever et te révéler. Avec ça, il va falloir qu'ils te décolorent les cheveux à la moldue. Et probablement plusieurs fois avant qu'ils ne retrouvent notre cher petit blond. Le seul inconvénient, c'est qu'il va falloir la faire tous les deux ou trois mois. » Drago releva un sourcil. « A cause des repousses. »

« Oh. D'accord. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix si je veux survivre ..., » Le blond soupira. « Et toi ? Tu changes aussi de couleur ? »

« Ouais, » répondit Harry avec un sourire avant de montrer une autre boîte.

« Blond ? »

« Tante Pétunia dit que je ne serais jamais totalement blond avec ma couleur de cheveux. C'est l'inconvénient quand on a une pilosité foncée. Il est difficile de l'éclaircir. Je devrais plutôt être dans les tons roux ou cuivrés. Pas poil de carottes, je te rassure. Enfin, ce sera déjà ça pour perturber les Mangemorts dans leur recherche. Ils ne penseront déjà pas à nous chercher ensemble mais encore moins, un brun et un roux. »

Moment de blanc.

« Qu'est-ce ... qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » demanda Drago, pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

« Qu'ils ne penseront jamais à chercher un brun et un roux dans la foule. »

« Tu ... tu acceptes que je t'accompagne ? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit le Gryffondor. « J'y ai réfléchi longuement ces dernières semaines et je dois dire qu'être seul, chacun de son coté, ce n'est pas la meilleure solution. Et maintenant qu'on se connait mieux ... Pourquoi pas faire le chemin ensemble ? On n'est quand même fiché 'ennemi à abattre' par Voldy-Face-de-Serpent et sa bande ! »

« Je ... merci, Harry, » fit sincèrement le blond, l'émotion lui serrant le coeur, le réchauffant et le rassurant. « Je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

« Ben, commence déjà par faire ta colo, » rit Harry en le tirant doucement par le bras pour le pousser vers la salle de bain. « Et lis bien la notice ! »

Le soir-même, l'Oncle Vernon manqua de s'étouffer en voyant son neveu avec une chevelure rousse cendrée et l'autre jeune homme dont il n'avait même pas pris la peine de retenir le nom avec une teinte chocolat.

« Eh bien, si tu réagis ainsi, Oncle Vernon, » sourit le Gryffondor. « C'est que notre déguisement est réussi. Merci. »

Le Moldu ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers le salon. Il ne rendit pas compte tout de suite que son neveu lui avait apporté sa tasse de café. Harry ne s'en formalisa pas. Il était au contraire étonné de voir son oncle agir de la sorte. D'abord Tante Pétunia, ensuite lui ... Il ne manquait plus qu'une réaction étrange de la part de Dudley. Comme si d'une certaine manière, ils tenaient tous à lui... Il n'y croyait pas trop mais c'était malgré tout bizarre de le penser.

Le soir, il reçut un hibou de l'Ordre. Son exfiltration se ferait la veille de son anniversaire, à savoir dans trois jours. Ils enverraient une lettre aux Moldus pour les faire sortir et ainsi les empêcher d'être témoins de son départ. Il la montra à Drago qui la lut également.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

« Partir avant, bien sûr. »

« Mais nous n'avons nulle part où aller. »

« J'ai de l'argent. On peut louer une chambre d'hôtel dans le Londres moldu le temps que je réfléchisse à la suite et qu'on trouve un moyen de se faufiler sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter les produits qui nous manquent maintenant que nous sommes moins reconnaissables. »

« Nous partons quand ? »

« Dans deux jours. Je demanderai à Oncle Vernon de nous emmener en voiture quand il partira pour son travail. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se préparèrent donc en vue d'un voyage à deux. Ainsi, le blond découvrit certains secrets d'Harry en plus, secrets dont il avait des doutes.

« Par Salazar ! Tu as une cape d'invisibilité ! » s'exclama-t-il en voyant le tissu aux reflets argentés. « Mais ce sont des objets très rares ! »

« Héritage familial, » sourit le Gryffondor. « Je l'ai récupérée à Noël la première année. C'était Dumbledore qui l'avait. Il me l'a remise avec un mot histoire que j'en fasse 'bon usage'. »

« Et ? »

« Disons que je m'en suis servie pas que pour la bonne cause ..., » avoua Harry avec un petit sourire espiègle adressé au Serpentard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Tu te souviens de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard en décembre 1993 ? »

« Vaguement ... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Tu es allé voir Ron et Hermione près de la Cabane hurlante et j'ai peut-être lancé l'une ou l'autre boule de neige sur le Prince des Serpentards et ses deux acolytes ... »

« Tu as fait QUOI ?! »

Le blond devenu brun s'élança sur le noir devenu roux et les deux garçons se poursuivirent dans la maison, descendant rapidement les escaliers, faisant fi des trois Moldus qui s'étaient retournés en les entendant. Drago prit le raccourci du hall vers la cuisine tandis qu'Harry passait par le salon et la salle à manger pour sortir. Il se fit attraper par le Sang-Pur dans le jardin sans avoir la possibilité de s'enfuir. Il ne chercha même pas à prendre sa baguette. Ils se chamaillèrent tels des enfants sur la pelouse du quatre Privet Drive et rirent doucement après que le Serpentard se soit 'vengé' de l'affront qu'il avait subi quelques années plus tôt.

xXxXxXx

Le jour du départ, Pétunia Dursley observait son neveu faire le petit-déjeuner pour ce qu'elle pensait la dernière fois. Les sacs des deux sorciers étaient déjà dans le hall d'entrée. Elle remonta dans sa chambre et alla chercher une enveloppe dans sa table de chevet. Elle inspira profondément. Oui, c'était la dernière chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui. De plus, cela le rapprocherait de l'ami de Lily ... Elle redescendit et, en voyant son mari se diriger vers la salle de bain, elle glissa l'enveloppe dans le sac de son neveu. Il la découvrirait assez tôt.

Rapidement, le repas fut fini et les deux sorciers étaient prêts à partir. L'Oncle Vernon avait accepté sans rechigner qu'ils montent dans sa voiture pour les déposer à Londres. La route se fit en silence, chacun dans ses pensées. De temps à autres, le Moldu lançait un regard sur les hommes à l'arrière. Le roux regardait par la fenêtre, le visage fermé mais le regard déterminé et presque ... terne. En regardant l'autre, il put voir un masque d'indifférence mais le brun avait des yeux acier tellement expressifs. De la tristesse, de la peur mais aussi de la détermination.

Ce que le Moldu pu voir également, c'était leur main proche de leur baguette en cas de nécessité, comme un policier ou un homme armé s'attendant à être attaqué à tout instant. Il était finalement très heureux que les deux quittent sa maison. Au moins sa famille ne risquerait plus aucun danger. Il avait aussi le sentiment qu'il ne reverrait pas son neveu. Ce qui était étrange pour lui, c'était qu'il ne s'en sentait pas soulagé. Il n'arrivait pas à définir ce qu'il ressentait mais cela s'apparentait ... à de l'inquiétude.

Il chassa cette idée saugrenue de son esprit alors qu'il reportait son attention sur la route. Ils entrèrent dans la capitale et le Moldu déposa les deux sorciers à une entrée de métro. Pour leur sécurité, ils avaient refusé qu'il sache où est-ce qu'ils se rendaient dans le cas où quelqu'un voudrait chercher l'information dans son esprit. Normalement seuls les membres de l'Ordre connaissaient l'adresse de Privet Drive mais ils ne voulaient pas être retrouvés. Par personne. Ils seraient moins en danger loin d'Harry. C'était tout ce qui importait.

Les deux sorciers et amis partirent sans un regard en arrière et descendirent dans la station. Harry guida le Sang-Pur et paya les deux places. Il avait une petite idée du lieu où ils pourraient aller pour réfléchir à l'abri de toutes oreilles indiscrètes. Un petit parc moldu dans le centre de Londres. Une fois installés sur un banc, chacun vêtu de vêtements passe-partout qu'Harry avait acheté dans un petit magasin de vêtements de banlieue. Son ami n'avait même pas rechigné face au manque de qualité du tissu, ou même d'élégance, il n'était plus le Sang-Pur qui devait toujours être apprêté et tiré à quatre épingles mais bien un jeune homme en fuite craignant pour sa vie.

Ils sortirent de leur sac leur en-cas et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Harry se rendit compte de la présence d'une enveloppe en papier. Il releva un sourcil en la sortant. Sous l'oeil curieux de Drago, il l'ouvrit pour découvrir une lettre de sa tante ainsi qu'une clé avec une adresse inscrite sur le porte-clef.

_Harry, _

_Je ne peux pas te laisser partir ainsi sans te laisser un moyen de repli. A toi de décider si tu vas t'en servir. Voici la clé de la maison de tes grands-parents. Je la gardais pour Dudley mais il semblerait que tu aies besoin d'un endroit où loger à l'abri du regard des autres. Personne ne songera à te trouver là. Du moins, je ne pense pas. _

_Il doit y avoir encore quelques affaires à ta mère dans les cartons au grenier, si jamais quelque chose t'est utile, sers-toi. Je n'en ai de toute façon aucune utilité. _

_Prends garde à toi. _

_Ta tante,_

_Pétunia. _

Harry ferma les yeux et laissa une larme couler. Finalement, sa tante tenait à lui plus qu'il ne le pensait. Elle n'en avait jamais rien montré jusqu'à présent. Serait-ce l'approche de sa mort potentielle qui avait changé les choses ? Il observa les enfants jouer un peu plus loin, le regard dans le vide et il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que son ami d'infortune avait pris la lettre pour la lire.

« Harry, » dit-il au bout d'un moment.

Le regard émeraude croisa les billes d'acier en fusion, interrogateur.

« Regarde l'adresse. La ville, c'est la même que l'adresse de l'homme qu'elle nous a donnée. Cokeworth. »

Harry observa l'adresse de la clef et ressortit le bout de papier comportant celle du domicile de l'ami de sa mère. La ville effectivement était la même. Il soupira et eut un sourire triste.

« Harry ? » fit le brun, incertain.

« C'est rien, Drago. » Il renifla. « Juste ... Il a fallu que j'annonce que le meurtrier de mes parents était revenu et qu'il veut ma mort pour que ma tante me témoigne un peu ... d'affection. Je ne sais pas trop comment prendre tout cela après tant d'années ... de souffrance. »

« Dans ce cas, on survit et tu lui demandes quand tu retournes la voir, » répondit le Sang-Pur avec un sourire. « Alors, comment va-t-on là-bas ? Il est absolument hors de question que je dorme dans la nature à moins que cela soit une absolue nécessité ! »

Harry eut un petit rire, bien que sans réelle joie. Drago restait et resterait au fond de lui un aristocrate. Il avait besoin d'un minimum de confort pour 'survivre'. Il se leva et fit un signe à son ami de le suivre.

« On y va en train. On va dormir là-bas cette nuit et on inspectera un peu les lieux mais si on remarque le moindre mouvement suspect ... »

« On se tire de là au plus vite. »

Ainsi les deux sorciers prirent la direction de la gare. Prochaine destination : Cokeworth.


	8. Cokeworth

**Cokeworth**

Le trajet dans le train dura une bonne heure dans un silence calme. Ils étaient détendus car en mouvement et dans un transport moldu. Pas le genre d'endroits que viendraient vérifier les Mangemorts. Cela était moins sûr pour les membres de l'Ordre mais ils ne les craignaient pas autant que le camp des Ténèbres. Quitte à se faire prendre, l'Ordre du Phénix était la meilleure option. Mais sans Dumbledore pour les organiser, il y avait peu de chance qu'ils arrivent à vraiment faire quelque chose. Du moins pour le moment, d'autant plus qu'ils pensaient encore Harry chez les Dursley.

Ils arrivèrent dans la petite ville de Cokeworth où la plupart des maisons étaient identiques.

« Est-ce que toutes les villes moldues se ressemblent à ce point ? » demanda Drago curieux, alors qu'il ajustait la courroie de son sac sur son épaule.

Il avait son regard gris tourné vers des maisons de briques rouges et à la toiture en tuiles noires.

« Oui et non. Ca dépend quand est-ce qu'elle a été construite, » répondit Harry. « Je dirais qu'elle date de l'époque industrielle. »

« L'époque quoi ? »

« Un peu près le XIXème siècle. Les bâtiments datent de cette époque je pense. Hmm ... Tu vois les sortes de tours et de cheminées grises là-bas ? » demanda le roux en tendant le doigt vers un secteur pauvre de la ville.

« Oui. »

« Ce sont des usines. On y fait un peu de tout en fonction des matériaux qui y rentrent. On récolte du charbon des mines, on crée des vêtements à la chaîne, on coupe du bois, on emploie du métal ou du pétrole pour construire plein de choses... Le gros souci, c'est que ça pollue beaucoup et que ça gâche le paysage. »

« Alors pourquoi les Moldus font ça ? » fit le brun avec les sourcils froncés.

« Parce qu'ils n'ont pas la magie pour les aider. Ils n'ont que leurs deux mains et leur esprit pour trouver des solutions à leurs problèmes et avancer dans l'évolution. »

« Il faudrait qu'on leur montre ... »

« Et qu'on provoque une nouvelle chasse aux sorcières ? » demanda Harry amusé.

Il vit le brun frissonner.

« Oui, non, peut-être pas. Mais c'est ... dommage. »

« Oui, comme tu le dis. C'est dommage. Viens, j'aimerais arriver et nous installer avant la nuit. Et si possible faire des courses pour quelques jours au besoin. »

« Dis, tu n'avais pas mentionné l'existence de nourriture non périssable ? »

« Oui mais ... Comme on est des sorciers, cela nous sert un peu à rien. »

« Ca dépend, des sortilèges peuvent cesser d'un coup quand le sorcier n'est plus capable de l'alimenter. Même pour quelque chose d'aussi basique que la stase. Est-ce que ça t'arrive d'être attentif en cours de sortilèges ? »

Il se prit un regard noir de son ami.

« Explique-moi comment je fais pour réussir mes études avec brio quand j'ai toujours un cinglé qui me colle aux basques avec pour seul objectif celui de me tuer avant d'asseoir sa domination sur le monde ? » rétorqua durement Harry, un peu vexé.

« Désolé. Je n'y avais juste pas pensé... »

« Mouais... Pas grave, » fit le Gryffondor en se radoucissant rapidement. « Disons que je me concentrais sur ce qui était vraiment utile, comme la DCFM. Les potions aussi, bien qu'avec Snape, c'était dur. »

« C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas tendre avec toi... »

Ils continuèrent à discuter, Harry tenant un plan de la ville en main. Il avait acheté une carte de l'Angleterre, se disant que cela pourrait toujours leur servir. Ils traversèrent rapidement les bas quartiers et arrivèrent à la lisière d'un parc.

« La maison devrait être de l'autre coté, » dit le Survivant en montrant une route sur le plan.

« Il y a une ... supérette ? » Le roux hocha à tête pour confirmer le bon emploi du terme. « ... une supérette juste là pour la nourriture, » fit Drago en montrant un petit magasin.

« Super. Ca n'a pas l'air loin. Ce sera pratique. »

« On y va d'abord ou après ? » demanda le Serpentard.

« On peut y aller maintenant. »

Ils firent rapidement quelques petites courses et ressortirent du magasin avec leurs sacs encore plus remplis. Merci les sortilèges d'allègement ! Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le parc pour le traverser. Ils marchèrent à leur aise en observant quelques enfants jouer, insouciant du danger de la guerre ou même de l'existence d'un tout autre monde empli de magie et de merveilles. Ils virent également des canards nager paresseusement sur la surface du lac.

« L'endroit est ... sympa, » murmura finalement Drago.

« Trop pour un endroit moldu ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça... Il est encore plus beau que celui de Privet Drive. »

« Techniquement, il est sur Magnolia Crescent, mais oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire, » sourit le Sang-Mêlé.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin et déboulèrent sur Green Street où ils découvrirent de petites maisons coquettes. Elles n'avaient plus rien à voir avec les horribles maisons ouvrières qui ne payaient pas de mine juste à coté de la gare. Elles étaient ici, certes identiques, mais chacune différentes de par leur décoration florale, leur portique, la présence ou absence de barrières ou de haies, le style de voiture qu'il y avait devant. Tout respirait un milieu social bien plus favorable.

« Ta mère habitait dans ce quartier ? »

« Il semblerait, » répondit Harry en soupirant. « Mais je ne sais presque rien d'elle. Juste qu'elle était belle et intelligente, les yeux verts et qu'elle aimait mon père. »

« Personne ne t'a jamais rien raconté sur elle ?! » s'étonna Drago.

« Non. Pas même ma tante. Pourtant elles étaient soeurs. Mais Tante Pétunia ne voient que des monstres en nous, les sorciers alors ... »

« Monstres à qui elle vient de donner la clef de la maison de son enfance, » nota le brun.

« Parce qu'elle a conscience de certaines choses ... Je pourrais peut-être mourir, Drago... C'est même fort probable. »

La voix du Survivant n'était qu'un murmure résigné. Le Serpentard posa une main sur son épaule et la serra doucement alors qu'il portait son regard sur les maisons à la recherche du numéro 7.

« Viens, Harry. C'est celle-là, » dit-il simplement.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'avancèrent vers une maison inhabitée aux murs de pierres blanches. La boîte aux lettres portaient encore le nom des Evans. Il faudrait qu'ils jettent un glamour sur la maison pour qu'elle continue de sembler inhabitée. Ce serait plus sûr. La faire disparaître totalement était inconcevable avec tous les Moldus aux alentours. Mais en attendant de trouver un meilleur endroit, c'était toujours mieux que rien.

Quand ils entrèrent, ils retrouvèrent la maison encore totalement meublée, chaque objet n'étant recouvert que par un simple drap pour les protéger. Après avoir lancé les quelques sortilèges de protections qui s'imposaient, ils nettoyèrent rapidement la place et firent une inspection rapide des lieux en quête d'objets utiles.

Harry retrouva la malle de Poudlard de sa mère. Il la descendit dans le salon. Il l'ouvrirait à un autre moment. Rien ne pressait. Au moins, il pourrait rapidement la récupérer et la ranger dans son sac. Ils pourraient s'installer dans les chambres à coucher, mais en terrain inconnu, le mieux serait de rester l'un auprès de l'autre et à proximité d'une porte d'accès. Ils descendirent donc des couvertures et des oreillers pour s'installer confortablement dans les canapés du salon aux murs de couleur crème.

Le Sang-Mêlé se chargea ensuite de préparer quelque chose de simple à manger. Des pâtes bolognaise. Certes, c'était la sauce du magasin et ne valait donc pas une vraie bolognaise faite maison mais cela se laissait manger facilement. Drago ne se plaignit pas du tout en tout cas. Il était même ravi de manger autre chose que de simples sandwichs rapides.

Malgré le fait qu'ils étaient dans une maison à l'abri, le Sang-Pur se proposa pour le premier tour de garde. Harry accepta volontiers et demanda à être réveillé à la moitié de la nuit pour prendre son tour. Ils ne craignaient pas vraiment quelque chose pour leur première nuit mais on n'était jamais trop prudent. Ils étaient vraiment en guerre dorénavant. Le principal était de survivre. Se priver de quelques heures de sommeil était un bien maigre sacrifice pour cela.

Drago fit le tour de la maison, observant par les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée toute activité suspecte mais à part quelques chats ou oiseaux de nuit, il n'eut rien à voir si ce n'est la nuit noire sans lune. Il observa aussi le jardin de la maison. Il avait été beau à un moment. Pas très grand, proportionnel à la maison, mais il avait été beau quand la maison était habitée. On voyait encore des résidus de deux parterres de fleurs ainsi que quelques jardinières dans un beau bois sous la lumière de l'éclairage nocturne moldu. Il ne pouvait pas en déterminer vraiment la couleur dans ces nuances ternes et ombrageuses toutefois. Il le verrait mieux au matin sans aucun doute.

Finalement, les Moldus n'étaient pas si en retard sur les sorciers, ils n'étaient plus à vivre comme au Moyen Age. Ils avaient évolué et créé bien des choses pour améliorer leur quotidien. Il avait pu s'en rendre compte durant sa brève période d'observation chez la Tante d'Harry. Il pouvait même vivre mieux que certains sorciers, comme les Weasley par exemple. A partir du moment où on a un peu d'argent, tout était possible. Même pour eux. A l'exception de la magie ...

Il tomba sur un cadre photo sur la cheminée. Ils ne l'avaient pas allumée parce qu'il faisait encore bon, même un peu chaud. Il tourna le rayon de sa baguette vers l'image étrangement fixe, moldue, et vit une petite famille. Il reconnut sans mal Pétunia Dursley. La femme était presque adulte et n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis. Les parents étaient des Moldus quelconques mais bien habillés. L'autre jeune fille était par contre très belle. Lily Potter ... Evans, à l'époque. Elle avait les mêmes petites fossettes rondes qu'Harry quand elle souriait. Les mêmes yeux aussi, exactement la même étincelle quand ils étaient animés par la joie. Elle était très belle déjà. Une belle femme aux cheveux roux... Ce qu'il préférait, c'était ses yeux. Deux petits joyaux. Les mêmes qu'Harry. Exactement les mêmes...

Il soupira et s'écarta de la photo pour retourner à son observation des alentours. Le Gryffondor commença légèrement à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Il se mit même jusqu'à siffler. Il avait déjà entendu cela. Plus d'une fois et pas que de sa bouche. Le fourchelangue... Il eut un frisson de peur qui parcourut son dos alors qu'il regardait la rue. Au bout de dix minutes à l'entendre s'agiter ainsi, il préféra quand même le réveiller. Il eut de toute évidence raison car son regard émeraude hanté au réveil prouvait qu'il faisait un cauchemar.

« De quoi tu rêvais ? » demanda-t-il, curieux, alors qu'il mettait de l'eau à chauffer pour le thé.

Il avait fini par apprendre à faire quelques petites choses à la moldue. Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits. Il haletait encore à son retour et il était couvert de sueur. Il patienta en continuant d'observer par les fenêtres en attendant que la bouilloire se mette à siffler. Il ne fallait jamais brusquer quelqu'un, surtout pas un Gryffondor, quand il venait de sortir d'un cauchemar. Lui-même n'aimait pas cela...

Il prépara deux tasses avec du thé et sortit une potion calmante au cas où. Le regard de son ami lui donnait froid dans le dos. Il avait du voir quelque chose d'horrible. Mais se confier pourrait sûrement l'apaiser. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar après tout... Pas la réalité. Il revint avec deux tasses fumantes et en tendit une au rouquin. Ce dernier le remercia silencieusement et la serra entre ses mains légèrement tremblantes. Drago posa sa tasse sur la table de salon et retourna à son observation le temps qu'Harry se remette de ses émotions et que sa tasse refroidisse un peu.

* * *

**Note d'auteur : Pour l'adresse des Evans, je me suis inspirée de Maggie Zel. Bon, l'adresse n'est peut-être pas tout à fait la même (retapée de mémoire), mais le nom de la rue me semblait sympa. Et j'ai eu son autorisation surtout ! Merci Maggie ! XD**


	9. Le Rêve d'Harry

**Le Rêve d'Harry**

_Il prépara deux tasses avec du thé et sortit une potion calmante au cas où. Le regard de son ami lui donnait froid dans le dos. Il avait du voir quelque chose d'horrible. Mais se confier pourrait sûrement l'apaiser. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar après tout... Pas la réalité. Il revint avec deux tasses fumantes et en tendit une au rouquin. Ce dernier le remercia silencieusement et la serra entre ses mains légèrement tremblantes. Drago posa sa tasse sur la table de salon et retourna à son observation le temps qu'Harry se remette de ses émotions et que sa tasse refroidisse un peu._

« Dray, je ne vais pas te mentir, » murmura le Gryffondor au bout d'un moment. « Il y a deux ans, quand Snape me donnait des heures de rattrapage en potions, c'était pour m'enseigner l'occlumancie... »

« Ca, j'avais remarqué, Capitaine Obvious, » soupira le brun. « Tu en connais beaucoup des cours de rattrapage en potions qui se font sans chaudron et où l'élève est à moitié crevé sur le sol des cachots ? »

Harry nota avec un sourire en coin l'expression moldue. Le Sang-Pur commençait à s'intégrer. C'était bien.

« Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi ? »

« Non. J'ai suivi les mêmes cours avec Tante Bella. Tu étais dans un état aussi lamentable que moi ... » Drago s'assit sur le canapé à coté de son ami en soupirant, tenant lui aussi une tasse de thé en main. « J'ai gardé toutefois ta version pour les autres. Le cours de rattrapage. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules.

« Disons simplement que je n'étais pas sûr de ce que j'allais faire de cette information à ce moment-là. J'ai préféré la garder pour moi. Pourquoi Parrain te donnait des cours d'occlumancie à la place de Dumbledore ? Il était tout aussi voire meilleur professeur à te l'enseigner. Surtout quand on connait vos relations, à Severus et toi... »

« Dumbledore m'évitait en cinquième. Il ... Il y a une sorte ... de connexion ... entre l'esprit de Voldy-Face-de-Serpent et moi. J'arrive à voir ce qu'il voit parfois. Surtout quand il est d'humeur un peu trop joyeuse ou particulièrement en colère... »

Drago avait blêmi, tendu à l'extrême. Il observait l'air sombre de son ami.

« Qu'as-tu vu ? »

« Snape et ton père ... mais aussi des autres ... Il les torturait. Je n'ai pas compris vraiment tous les tenants et aboutissants. Il n'était juste pas satisfait du tout. »

« Le _doloris _ou pire ? »

« Non que le _doloris_. »

« Alors il est encore dans un bon jour, » soupira le brun, légèrement soulagé. « Il a tué quelqu'un ? »

« Non. » Harry but une gorgée de son thé. « Que je sois connecté à ce taré ne t'effraie pas ? »

« Non... pas vraiment. Surtout si tu as appris l'occlumantie. »

Le Gryffondor eut un rire amer, faisant froncer les sourcils de son ami.

« C'est bien ça le problème. Snape ne m'a jamais expliqué comment on fait. 'Fermez votre esprit, Potter ! Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué ! Ne pensez à rien ! Vous êtes un incapable, un fainéant, tout comme votre père !' Comment je suis sensé pouvoir me vider l'esprit et surtout comment le faire si on me donne pas un mode d'emploi ou ne serait-ce qu'un moment de répit ?! »

« De toute évidence, il n'avait pas envie de te l'enseigner, » soupira Drago, ne réagissant même pas à l'éclat du roux.

Dès que cela concernait son parrain et ses injustices, c'était inévitable.

« Même Tante Bella m'avait fourni un bouquin sur la légilimancie et l'occlumancie ... »

« Tu as les références ? »

« Oui ... Mais c'était un livre familial donc cela ne t'aidera pas. » Il réfléchit un instant. « Est-ce que tu connais les bases de la méditation ? »

« En théorie... »

« Il serait temps de la mettre en pratique, » proposa Drago avec un sourire. « Ca aide énormément pour se vider l'esprit et se décontracter. Après, l'occlumancie vient tout seul. Plus ton esprit sera vide et sans attache, plus se sera facile pour toi de chasser les indésirables de ton esprit. »

« Et si je ne peux pas me vider l'esprit ? »

« Te fixer sur une image et une seule. Occulter toutes les autres. Au lieu du vide pour te servir de bouclier, ce sera cette image qui le sera. Personnellement, je préfère le vide. Comme ça, on ne peut pas déformer l'image mentale que j'ai des choses, même celle d'un potentiel bouclier. On ne peut pas déformer le vide. »

« Tu m'apprendrais ? »

« Si tu as une connexion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce serait préférable que tu puisses garder tes pensées pour toi. »

Harry hocha lentement la tête et termina son thé. Il se leva pour se rafraîchir sous la douche. L'eau le réveilla totalement et lui permit de réfléchir longuement. Il évita de repenser à ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de Voldemort. Mais ce n'était pas évident. Même ses ennemis, ils les plaignaient de souffrir ainsi sous la baguette de ce sadique. Personne ne devrait subir ça. Jamais.

Il chassa ces pensées pour réfléchir aux propos de Drago. Cacher ses pensées ... Ne penser à rien ... Le souci, c'était qu'il était impossible de réfléchir et de garder l'esprit vide de toute pensée pour se protéger en même temps ! Il en toucha deux mots au brun quand il sortit de la douche. Ce dernier sourit doucement.

« Au début, oui. Mais avec le temps, tu peux élever tes boucliers aussi simplement que faire un _Wingardium_. Tout est une question de pratique avec la magie. Plus tu le fais, plus c'est facile. Le tout avec l'occlumancie, c'est de non seulement pratiquer, mais aussi régulièrement consolider ses défenses. »

« Ben tu vois, là, rien que maintenant, j'en sais déjà beaucoup plus sur l'occlumancie en à peine une heure qu'après toutes ces séances avec Snape. »

« Ouh ... rude. Il ne voulait vraiment pas te l'apprendre. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon Parrain pour qu'il te déteste autant ? »

« Demande à mon père... C'est lui l'enfoiré qui l'a humilié durant ses études à Poudlard. Snape n'a fait que me rendre la pareille... »

Drago se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant.

« Merlin ..., » murmura-t-il. « Et après la vengeance n'est pas bonne conseillère, hein ... Parrain, je vais te le faire manger ton conseil à la noix ! »

« Invite-moi que je prenne une photo le jour où tu t'énerves contre lui, » ricana Harry.

« T'inquiète, tu seras aux premières loges ! » promit le Serpentard. « Bon, je vais me doucher et me coucher. »

« Ouais ... je garde un oeil aux alentours. »

Le Gryffondor prit son tour de garde et se refit du thé. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi avant d'être interrompu par ces visions d'horreur. Il allait avoir besoin de carburant pour tenir sa journée. Autant éviter les potions tant que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il fixa le flacon de potion calmante toujours sur la table et sourit doucement. Drago était très prévenant. Il alla la ranger dans le sac (il devait encore attendre un jour pour faire la magie maintenant qu'il n'était plus chez sa tante, sauf cas extrême). Il n'en avait pas besoin.

Il entendit le brun s'endormir rapidement. Il aimait l'écouter dormir. C'était un son apaisant. Un simple souffle régulier. Pas comme les ronflements de Ron qui réveilleraient un mort. Cela changeait énormément.

Il eut soudain une pensée pour ses amis. Ils allaient découvrir sa fuite aujourd'hui, dans quelques heures. Ils allaient se sentir trahis, abandonnés. Ils avaient partagés beaucoup de choses ensemble... Mais là, c'était différent. Les petites aventures au sein de l'école ou même au ministère, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui allait se dérouler ensuite. Il était devenu l'ennemi numéro un. En sa compagnie, ils étaient vraiment en danger. Il acceptait la compagnie de Drago juste parce qu'il était l'ennemi numéro deux. Sinon il l'aurait envoyé au loin aussi pour sa sécurité.

Il soupira et pleura silencieusement. Il ne leur avait laissé aucune lettre. Aucun message. Rien. Il ne le ferait pas. De plus, il s'était rendu volontairement intraçable pour le courrier afin que personne ne puisse ne lui en envoyer et ainsi le repérer. Drago en avait fait de même mais bien avant. Il espérait toutefois avoir l'occasion de pouvoir leur reparler avant de mourir, même l'espace de deux minutes pour leur dire à quel point il était désolé mais que c'était nécessaire pour qu'ils puissent survivre sans trop de dangers ... Il entendait déjà Ron le traiter d'abruti et Hermione le frapper avec violence avant de le serrer dans ses bras avec tout autant de force.

Il renifla et alla se chercher un morceau de domex et se moucher. Il n'allait pas flancher maintenant si ? Cela ne faisait qu'un jour ! Oh Merlin ... un vrai Poufsouffle ! Toutefois cela le conforta un peu. A l'inverse de Voldemort, lui au moins avait un coeur et n'en avait pas honte.

Il observa lentement le ciel s'éclaircir et se teinter de rouge et de jaune. Il n'admirait pas souvent les levers de soleil. Il devrait peut-être commencer. Considérer que chacun d'entre eux pourrait être son dernier. Observer la nature se réveiller doucement était tout aussi apaisant que d'entendre Drago dormir. Il en fut légèrement ébloui dans un premier temps puis, il prit plaisir à voir les oiseaux commencer à s'envoler pour vaquer à leurs occupations simples et primaires. Il observa des Moldus partirent pour leur travail, embrassant leur compagnon ou compagne. Il entendait déjà quelques rires d'enfants de si bonne heure. C'était si bon, si doux à son oreille.

Un petit paradis auquel il ne goutterait sans doute jamais ...

Il soupira à nouveau et retourna faire du thé ainsi que le petit déjeuner. Il commençait à avoir faim. Drago n'était pas vraiment du matin à la base mais les choses avaient un peu changé durant les quelques semaines qu'ils avaient passées ensemble. Il se réveillerait sans doute bientôt. Il mit ses oeufs et le bacon sous stase. Il lui préparerait ses toasts plus tard.

Il mangea tranquillement son assiette, debout, passant d'une fenêtre à l'autre pour garder un oeil sur les alentours. Toutefois, avec le jour qui se levait, il ne pensait vraiment pas que des Mangemorts viendraient dans une petite ville moldue du trou du cul de l'Angleterre où lui-même n'était venue qu'une fois en coup de vent et seulement parce que son oncle avait envie de fuir la horde de lettres pour Poudlard. Il pouffa légèrement en se remémorant son périple à travers le Royaume-Uni en voiture, avec son oncle quasi dément, jusqu'à atterrir dans cette petite bicoque sur le sommet d'un rocher au milieu de nulle part. C'était à cet endroit qu'il avait rencontré Hagrid et appris pour lui, ses parents, la magie ...

C'était loin ce temps où il pouvait se permettre d'être aussi incrédule et insouciant. Il regrettait de ne plus être un enfant de onze ans et de ne pas pouvoir se cacher derrière quelqu'un. Maintenant, il était un homme et devait assumer certaines responsabilités, les deux plus importantes étant trouver les horcruxes et tuer Voldemort. La seconde découlait directement de la première.

Le souci était qu'il ne savait pas du tout par où commencer. Dumbledore ne lui avait rien dit, rien laisser. Tout ce qu'il avait, c'était un simple médaillon avec un petit message destiné au mage noir. Le seul indice qu'il avait, c'était R.A.B. Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Qui était-ce ? Il avait besoin d'aide. D'une illumination. Et même s'il arrivait à trouver la solution et de récupérer l'horcruxe, il en resterait encore il ne savait combien d'autres. Dumbledore avait émis l'hypothèse de sept morceaux d'âmes. Donc, sept horcruxes. Mais cela ne restait qu'une hypothèse. Il ne pourrait le vérifier qu'une fois la fin de l'histoire... Pour le moment, il n'y en avait que deux de détruits, le journal de Jedusor et la bague des Gaunt, et il n'était pas prêt de trouver le troisième pour le moment.

Il était partie pour une longue cavale avant de pouvoir affronter Voldemort d'égal à égal, de mortel à mortel ...


	10. Drago mis au Parfum

**Drago mis au Parfum**

Durant les jours qui suivirent, les deux jeunes hommes firent de leurs mieux pour rester discrets. Pas trop de magie. Et ils étaient aussi retournés sur le Chemin de Traverse avec un glamour partiel. Les cheveux teints aidaient beaucoup. Ils avaient fait leurs achats chez Fleury et Bott's pour quelques livres de magie pour aider Harry à apprendre l'occlumancie mais aussi la légilimancie. Drago avait pris aussi des livres sur la magie runique. Le Gryffondor en avait été tout aussi intéressé. D'une certaine manière, il regrettait d'avoir pris Divination. Cela ne lui servait finalement à rien.

Ils avaient aussi renfloué leur stock d'ingrédients à potions. Ils avaient achetés le double des stocks standard, par sécurité. Il mettrait la moitié sous stase. Mais au moins, en cas de pépin, ils auraient ce qu'il faut. C'était ce qui importait.

Heureusement, pour payer tout cela, Harry n'avait eu qu'à signer un formulaire avec son sang pour que les Gobelins fassent le versement directement à partir de ses coffres. Drago l'avait informé de cette procédure. Il n'était jamais bon de se balader avec trop de gallions sur soi. Son père, Lucius Malfoy, ne le faisait jamais. Sauf quand il allait dans l'Allée des Embrumes, mais c'était une autre histoire. C'était d'autant plus utile que c'était anonyme, sauf des Gobelins.

Ainsi, ils étaient bien installés dans la maison Evans, à faire quelques potions dans le cas d'urgence. Les potions de soins, les baumes, quelques antidotes, potions énergisantes, ... Tout ce qu'ils jugeaient indispensables d'avoir sous la main.

A chaque fois qu'ils sortaient de la maison, ils récupéraient toutes leurs affaires dans leur sac. Ils n'étaient jamais assurés de pouvoir retourner dans la maison le soir-même. Il n'y avait aucune garantie, jamais. Ils faisaient vraiment attention.

Harry était assis en tailleur sur le sol du salon. Il avait devant lui la malle de sa mère. Il ne l'avait pas encore ouverte en deux semaines. Il hésitait. Drago voyant faire son ami, soupira.

« Où est passé ton tempérament Gryffondor ? » demanda-t-il en s'installant en tailleur à coté de lui avec une bouteille de citronnade qu'il venait de sortir du frigo. « Ce n'est qu'une malle de Poudlard. Elle ne va pas t'exploser à la figure. »

L'humour du Serpentard donna un peu de courage à Harry. En effet, ce n'était pas sa mère la maraudeuse mais bien son père. Cela ne lui exploserait pas à la figure. Alors que pouvait-il craindre ? De voir des petites culottes ? Il avait tellement vu celles de sa tante quand il les mettait dans la machine à laver. C'était juste du linge ...

Il inspira profondément et ouvrit la malle. Il y découvrit des livres de cours, quelques livres documentaires sur le monde magique, quelques vêtements dont l'uniforme de Poudlard et une boîte remplie de photographies tant moldues que sorcières.

Harry les observa un moment avant de les ranger. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'intéressant. Au moins avait-il quelques souvenirs en plus de sa mère. Il glissa son propre album photo dans la boîte et rangea cette dernière précieusement dans son sac.

Il retourna à sa lecture du livre d'occlumancie que Drago lui avait déniché. Il voulait vraiment y arriver. Cela pourrait le protéger de voir quelques horreurs supplémentaires. Il en avait marre des tortures sur les Mangemorts. Ils étaient certes des ennemis mais personne ne méritait un tel sort. Sauf peut-être Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle, il en avait rien à faire. Elle avait tué Sirius ...

Le Serpentard le laissa tranquille, lui aussi se plongeant dans un ouvrage, mais de magie noire cette fois. Il s'était glissé dans l'Allée des Embrumes et en avait récupérés contre une petite bourse de gallions. Harry n'était pas contre.

« Mieux vaut connaître les sortilèges contre lesquels on se bat, » avait-il juste répondu.

Drago en avait été étonné. Généralement le camp de la lumière détestait la magie noire et la refusait complètement. Harry était totalement différent des autres. Il l'acceptait plus ou moins. Il acceptait même d'éventuellement l'apprendre au niveau théorique pour pouvoir mieux s'en défendre.

xXxXxXx

Harry était assis à la table de la salle à manger. Il relisait une énième fois le parchemin que contenait le médaillon, celui qu'il avait récupéré dans la grotte quelques semaines auparavant en compagnie de Dumbledore.

_Au Seigneur des Ténèbres, _

_Je sais que je ne serai plus de ce monde bien avant que vous lisiez ceci. Mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi qui ai découvert votre secret. J'ai volé le véritable horcruxe et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je pourrai. _

_R. A. B._

Il le posa sur la table en soupirant. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le moindre indice sur qui était ce R. A. B.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Drago qui revenait de la cuisine en s'essuyant les mains.

Il venait de faire la vaisselle.

« Rien, » soupira Harry. « Je n'arrive juste pas à résoudre une énigme. »

« Je peux peut-être t'aider... »

Le Gryffondor poussa le médaillon et le morceau de parchemin dans sa direction. Au point où il en était, un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée d'où chercher et il ne connaissait pas le monde sorcier aussi bien que le Serpentard.

Le brun fronça les sourcils en lisant le parchemin.

« C'est quoi un horcruxe ? »

« Je t'expliquerai après. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ce médaillon est un faux. »

« Hmm, ca j'avais compris ... R. A. B. ... C'est qui ? »

« Aucune idée. »

Drago porta la main vers le médaillon et l'étudia silencieusement sous toutes les coutures.

« C'est l'oeuvre de Gobelins, je pense, » dit-il au bout d'un instant. « Il n'y a qu'eux pour faire des objets du genre. De haute qualité, la finesse quant au travail sur le métal, la manière dont la pierre est enchâssée dedans... Ce R. A. B. devait être une personne issue d'une famille noble ... »

« Seuls les Mangemorts appellent Face-de-Serpent le Seigneur des Ténèbres non ? »

« A ma connaissance, oui, » fit pensivement Drago. « Si on part dans cette hypothèse, la seule famille qui me vient à l'esprit avec l'initiale 'B' est celle des Black. Mais ... Il faudrait que je ... »

Il s'interrompit en fixant la pierre précieuse. Elle était semi-translucide.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés.

« Il y a quelque chose de gravé derrière sur le métal derrière la pierre. Cela ressemble à un blason. » Il sortit sa baguette pour avoir plus de lumière. « Je confirme, les Black. »

« Comment en es-tu certain ? »

Le Serpentard soupira en observant son ami.

« Heureusement que je sais que tu as été éduqué par des Moldus sinon, j'aurais pris ça pour un affront ... »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu es un fils de noble. Tu es un Lord aujourd'hui. De deux familles. Cet objet t'appartient, » expliqua Drago en montrant le médaillon du doigt. « Normalement, en tant que membre de l'aristocratie, tu aurais du avoir une certaine éducation, avoir des cours particuliers tant en histoire sur les anciennes familles, des cours d'étiquette, de maintien en public et beaucoup d'autres encore, ... Je pensais au début que tu étais comme les Weasley mais ta vie chez tes Moldus m'ont ouvert les yeux ... »

« Et si tu me passais le cours d'histoire ou comment Drago Black a ouvert les yeux pour plus tard... Ce médaillon appartient à la famille Black. Qui pourrait être ce R. A. B. ? »

« Alors de la génération de nos parents ... Il y avait Mère, Tante Bella ... Je sais que j'ai une autre tante qui a été reniée, Andromeda, ... Il y a Sirius Black et aussi son frère ... Regulus, je crois. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Dans ma famille, on ne parle pas des morts ou des reniés, » soupira Drago. « Alors oui, je crois. J'ai juste croisé son nom dans un livre sur la famille Black. Pour le reste, je ne sais pas grand-chose... »

Harry soupira et fit tomber lourdement sa tête sur la table.

« Il va falloir faire un tour à Square Grimmaurd. »

« Où ça ? »

« La demeure de la famille Black. Là-bas, il y a une tapisserie. »

« Oui, comme dans toutes les demeures familiales. »

« Bon, c'est déjà un début de piste, » sourit Harry. « C'est mieux que mon nada. »

Il se leva et alla se servir un thé.

« Harry ? »

« Oui, Dray ? »

« C'est quoi, un horcruxe ? »

« Magie noire, » répondit le roux depuis la cuisine.

« Ca, je m'en serai douté, Capitaine Obvious, » répliqua Drago en levant les yeux au ciel. « Noire à quel point ? »

« Très noire. »

Harry revint dans le salon avec deux tasses de thé. Il s'installa et soupira.

« Un horcruxe est un objet anodin dans lequel un sorcier choisit de glisser une partie de son âme afin de gagner une forme d'immortalité. Cela se fait suite à un rituel qui inclut le meurtre d'une personne pour le déchirement de l'âme. Cela ne se fait pas sans douleur. » Le Serpentard avait pâli. « Tout porte à croire que Voldy-Face-de-Serpent a été assez fou pour en faire plusieurs. Deux ont déjà été détruit et ce médaillon en a remplacé un troisième. »

« C... c... combien il en a fait ? »

« Dumbledore a émis l'hypothèse de sept. Mais en soi on en sait rien. On ne sait pas à quoi ils ressemblent. On se doute juste que ce sont des objets auxquels Face-de-Serpent, ou Tom Jedusor comme il s'appelait autrefois, tient. Un journal, la chevalière familiale, un médaillon probablement de famille aussi. »

Le brun resta silencieux un moment, intégrant l'information.

« A quelle famille il appartenait ? » demanda soudain Drago. « On dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est l'héritier de Serpentard. »

« Son père était un Moldu et sa mère une sorcière Sang-Pure. La famille Gaunt si je me souviens bien. »

« Les Gaunt ? Cela me dit vaguement quelque chose. Il faudrait que j'ai accès à un livre sur les vieilles familles Sang-Pur. »

« Hmm hmm ..., » fit Harry en buvant son thé. « Il doit y avoir ça à Square Grimmaurd. Il y a toute une bibliothèque qu'on a été incapable de vider malgré tous nos efforts. »

« Pourquoi on irait pas faire un tour prochainement ? »

Le Gryffondor grimaça.

« Cela fait trois semaines depuis mon anniversaire, Drago ... Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. »

« Pourquoi ? » fit le Serpentard en fronçant les sourcils.

« Le Square a servi de QG à l'Ordre. Tout le monde y a accès. Et ils savent que je suis l'héritier de Sirius. Ils doivent certainement y être, au moins Ron et Hermione, ou avoir laissé un sortilège pour les prévenir dans le cas où quelqu'un se pointerait là-bas. Ce ne serait pas prudent. Si moi, je ne risque pas grand-chose, toi en revanche, je ne paie pas cher de ta peau avec les Weasley et les autres qui pourraient être là. »

« Ah ! » comprit Drago. « C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas y aller à la base je suppose. »

« Il y a de ça mais aussi que c'est la demeure de Sirius. C'est sa maison et ... je ne pense pas être prêt à pouvoir y retourner... »

Le Serpentard vit le trouble de son ami. Il posa simplement sa main sur la sienne en signe de soutien.

« Il te manque ? »

« Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, » murmura Harry, la gorge serrée.

Drago lui fit un sourire désolé et garda le silence. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour vraiment l'aider. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre la mort si ce n'est être présent pour son ami quand il en avait besoin.


	11. L'homme de l'Impasse du Tisseur

**L'homme de l'Impasse du Tisseur**

« Bon ! » fit Drago au bout d'une nouvelle semaine sans piste à exploiter. « Vu qu'on est quand même coincés ici à rien faire, ce serait peut-être l'occasion de voir qui est l'ami de ta mère. »

Harry qui était assis en tailleur sur le sol pour méditer sursauta et leva les yeux vers son ami.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, surpris.

« On irait pas faire un tour à l'Impasse du Tisseur ? » demanda Drago.

« Ce serait pas prudent ... Et si l'homme était de son coté ? »

« Ce n'est pas en restant ici qu'on va le savoir, Harry. On ne peut pas aller à Square Grimmaurd parce qu'il y a un risque que tes amis nous y attendent. Nous n'avons aucun indice pour trouver un nouvel horcruxe. Nous ne pouvons pas nous balader comme nous voulons sans risquer de nous faire attraper. On ne va pas rester planquer toute notre vie non plus. Je déteste être tapis et planqué comme un rat ! »

« J'aurais jamais cru entendre cela de la part d'un Serpentard ..., » fit le Gryffondor, étonné, alors qu'il se relevait. « Très bien. On va aller faire un tour. Mais où est-ce qu'on va s'il s'avère que c'est un piège aussi ? »

En compagnie de Drago, Harry avait développé assez rapidement son coté Serpentard et il réfléchissait un peu plus qu'avant. Il semblerait que l'inverse arrivait pour le brun. Il devenait un peu plus Gryffondor. Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose. C'était juste un peu surprenant.

Sa remarque eut l'effet escompté. Son ami s'assit et réfléchit à son tour. Harry aimait observé l'orage dans ses yeux quand il était perdu dans ses pensées. C'était fascinant. Il leur fallait un endroit où s'échapper au cas où. Et pas Square Grimmaurd. Hélas, à part des lieux sorciers, Drago ne connaissait pas beaucoup d'endroits...

« Tu ne connaîtrais pas un lieu où on pourrait se cacher ? » demanda-t-il alors.

« Aucun qui pourrait te convenir ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« On serait en pleine nature Drago... Ou dans des lieux bien moins confortables qu'ici. »

Le brun soupira lourdement et passa une main sur son visage. Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

« Soit, » dit-il finalement, résigné à devoir potentiellement s'endormir prochainement dans la nature. « Va pour la nature. Mais on ne va pas dormir sans avoir un abri quand même. Hein ? »

« Non, » sourit le Gryffondor. « On va aller en ville pour s'acheter une tente. »

« Hmm... » Le regard d'acier s'illumina légèrement. « Pourquoi pas une tente sorcière ? »

« Tu sais où en acheter ? »

« Oui. »

« Ce sera toujours mieux que les tentes moldues, bien qu'on peut en avoir de très confortables. »

Deux jours plus tard, ils avaient toutes leurs affaires rassemblées dans leur sac, dont leurs nouvelles tentes. Ils en avaient acheté deux dans le cas où ils seraient séparés. Toutes leurs potions, ingrédients, tout était divisé en deux pour parer à cette éventualité. Chacun devait pouvoir survivre sans l'autre. Mais ils devaient se l'avouer. Aucun ne voulait être séparé de l'autre. Ils marchèrent tous deux vers l'Impasse du Tisseur.

Harry inspira profondément alors qu'ils s'approchaient d'une maison ouvrière. Il frappa un peu gauchement à la porte. Un homme d'une cinquantaine ou une soixantaine d'années vint leur ouvrir. Il avait des yeux bruns perçant et le visage anguleux. Il était grand et ses cheveux grisonnant avaient encore quelques nuances de bruns de ci de là.

« C'est pour quoi ? » demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

« Bonjour, monsieur, » fit un peu gauchement le Gryffondor. « Hmm ... »

« Si c'est pour me vendre quelque chose, je ne suis pas intéressé ! »

« Non, on ne veut rien vous vendre, monsieur, » répondit précipitamment Harry avant que l'homme ne ferme la porte.

« Alors quoi ? »

Le jeune garçon inspira profondément, sentant la main de son ami se resserrer doucement autour de son bras en soutien.

« Je suis le fils de Lily Evans. »

L'homme se tendit légèrement.

« Oui. Et alors ? »

« J'ai quelques ennuis et ma tante m'a dit que je pouvais trouver un ami de ma mère ici. De toute évidence, elle s'est trompée. Pardon de vous avoir dérangé pour rien. »

Le vieil homme observa les deux jeunes garçons, des sorciers, il le savait, un petit instant avant de soupirer.

« Attendez, » dit-il. « Mon fils était l'ami de Lily Evans. Enfin, je crois bien que c'était elle. Une jeune fille aux cheveux roux, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, monsieur. »

Le garçon aux cheveux roux sortit une photo pliée de sa poche et la tendit au Moldu. Ce dernier l'observa quelques secondes. Il y avait Lily Evans en compagnie d'un garçon aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs.

« C'est bien mon fils. Entrez. Je vais passez un coup de fil. » Il s'écarta de la porte et les deux amis entrèrent. « Ne faites juste pas de votre ... votre chose ... ici, » ajouta l'homme une fois la porte refermée. « Je n'aime pas ça. »

« J'ai été élevé par des Moldus, monsieur, » répondit Harry qui avait compris qu'ils avaient affaire à l'un d'eux. « Je sais parfaitement vivre sans la magie. Et Drago apprend à le faire. »

« A la bonheur. Au moins, les démons peuvent apprendre à vivre comme nous, les êtres normaux... Ne touchez à rien. »

La maison sentait le tabac. Harry et Drago suivirent l'homme dans un petit salon miteux. Ils avaient compris aux propos que l'homme était l'un de ces Moldus qui haissait la magie. pourtant il était calme et enclin à les aider. C'était étrange. De plus, le Serpentard avait l'impression de connaître l'homme. Il y avait en lui quelque chose ... Il n'arrivait pas à voir quoi.

L'homme partit dans la cuisine où il y avait un vieux téléphone accroché à un mur. Harry et Drago patientièrent le temps de l'appel. Le Moldu avait du hausser le ton pour finalement convaincre son fils de venir apparemment. Cela ne devait pas être la joie entre les deux.

« ... Ces deux gosses sont venus te voir toi, Gamin, » disait-il. « Que veux-tu que je fasse avec deux sorciers ? L'un d'eux cherche de l'aide apparemment. Il a des ennuis ... Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi. J'ai pas demandé ! J'y connais rien à ton monde de tarés ! Viens ici, un point c'est tout ! ... Oui, oui, bien sûr ... Après on ne se verra plus, je sais... En attendant ramène tes fesses ici pour gérer ça ! »

L'homme raccrocha et rejoignit les deux sorciers dans le salon. Il s'installa dans son fauteuil et invita les deux jeunes hommes, presque encore des adolescents à en faire de même dans le canapé. Il sortit une cigarette et l'alluma.

« Mon fils va arriver, » fit-il simplement après avoir pris une bouffée. « Alors t'es le gamin de la petite Evans. »

« Oui, » fit Harry, mal à l'aise.

« Comment va cette sorcière ? »

« Elle ... elle est morte, monsieur. Il y a longtemps. »

« Je ne le savais pas. Désolé de t'avoir fait de la peine. »

« Je ... non, ça va. Je ne l'ai pas connue. Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais bébé. C'est ma tante qui m'a élevé. »

« Rappelle-moi qui est ta tante. »

« Pétunia Dursley. » L'homme fronça les sourcils. « Grande, blonde... »

« Une tête de cheval, » ajouta Drago avant de se prendre un coup de coude dans les cotes. « Eh ! Harry ! C'est vrai excuse-moi ! Elle a une tête d'abraxan ! »

Le Gryffondor sourit doucement. Mais quand même ...

« Ca ne se dit pas, » fit-il entre ses dents. « Tu es le premier à me dire que je n'ai pas de manières. »

« Pff... Rabat-joie. »

« Je déteins sur toi. »

« Quoi ? N'importe quoi ! On réglera ça plus tard, Potter ! »

Harry sourit. Quand le Serpentard revenait sur son nom de famille, c'était qu'il était sur la défensive. C'était toujours amusant. Il reporta son attention sur le Moldu qui les observait.

« Tante Pétunia est mariée à un Moldu, Vernon Dursley. Il travaille dans une banque, je crois. »

« Tu crois ? »

« J'en suis pas sûr. On ne peut pas dire qu'on a beaucoup parlé, ma famille et moi... Je suis même étonné que ma tante m'aie donné cette adresse quand je suis parti. »

« Oh ... En quoi mon fils pourrait t'aider ? Il n'est pas quelqu'un de très aimable ... »

« Ma tante a dit qu'il était le meilleur ami de ma mère. Je ne veux pas le mettre en danger mais ... j'avoue qu'un coup de main ne serait pas de refus. »

« En danger ? »

« C'est la guerre chez les sorciers, monsieur, » répondit Drago. « Nous sommes des fugitifs aux yeux des hommes qui ont pris le contrôle du Ministère. Ils prônent la pureté du sang et sont pour l'esclavage voire l'éradication totale des Moldus. »

« Et vous pas ? »

« Je suis un Sang-Mêlé, » répondit Harry en haussant des épaules. « Et je sais que les Moldus ne sont pas tous des enfoirés. Nous sommes pareils. Que ce soit avec des baguettes ou avec des pistolets. Il y a des bons et des méchants partout. Ce n'est pas la magie qui changera ça. Et je pense que votre fils peut le comprendre également en tant que Né-Moldu. »

« Mon fils est un Sang-Mêlé aussi, » grimaça l'homme. « Mon épouse était une sorcière. Une Sang-Pure de ce que je me souviens. »

« Savez-vous de quelle famille ? » demanda Drago.

« Pourquoi cette question ? » demanda le Moldu.

« Drago est un Sang-Pur aussi, » répondit Harry. « Et quand les Sang-Purs font quelque chose de mal, ou du moins à l'encontre de la décision de leurs parents, ils sont reniés. Je suppose que votre épouse a du l'être puisqu'elle vous a épousé... Les vieilles familles peuvent avoir des réactions extrêmes dans certains cas ... »

« Ouais ..., » confirma le Serpentard, amer. « Etre renié pour refuser de participer à la guerre et tuer des Nés-Moldus et ne pas suivre un taré psychopathe... »

Le Moldu observa un instant le brun tout en fumant pensivement sa cigarette.

« Ma femme appartenait à la famille Prince, » dit-il au bout d'un instant. « Tiens voilà mon fils, » ajouta-t-il alors que des coups étaient donnés à la porte. « Pour une fois qu'il arrive vite. »

« Prince ..., » murmura Drago.

Le temps que le Moldu se lève et disparaisse dans le couloir menant à la porte d'entrée, le Serpentard se leva prestement, la panique dans le regard.

« Harry, il faut qu'on parte ! Maintenant ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Le Lord de la famille Prince, c'est mon parrain ! C'est Severus ! »

« Quoi ?! »

Le roux se leva aussi rapidement que son ami, panique et colère mélangées dans son regard émeraude. Les deux sorciers se tendirent et pointèrent à l'unisson leur baguette vers les deux hommes qui revenaient. Le plus jeune grognant sur son aîné.

« J'espère que tu ne m'as pas fait v... Oh ... On se calme, Potter ! »

Severus Snape venait d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte, juste derrière son père. Il avait levé les mains en signe de paix.

« Snape, » siffla Harry. « Alors l'ami de ma mère, c'était Snape ?! J'arrive pas y croire ! »

« Je suis aussi surpris que toi, Harry. »

« Drago ? » fit le Maître des Potions surpris.


	12. Severus Snape

**Severus Snape**

_« J'espère que tu ne m'as pas fait v... Oh ... On se calme Potter ! »_

_Severus Snape venait d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte, juste derrière son père. Il avait levé les mains en signe de paix. _

_« Snape, » siffla Harry. « Alors l'ami de ma mère, c'était Snape ?! J'arrive pas y croire ! »_

_« Je suis aussi surpris que toi, Harry. »_

_« Drago ? » fit le Maître des Potions, surpris. _

« Rangez vos choses, » siffla le propriétaire de la maison.

« Je ne crois pas non, » répliqua le Gryffondor avec colère. « Snape est un meurtrier. Il a tué Dumbledore ! Si j'avais su, je ne serais jamais venu ici ! »

« Tu es un ... »

« Tobias, la ferme ! » siffla Snape à l'égard de son père. « Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde ! »

« Trois sorciers dans mon salon alors ça me regarde ! Es-tu un meurtrier ? »

« Comme si toi tu en étais pas un. Tu as tué Maman ! » fit le Maître des Potions, menaçant alors qu'il venait de sortir lui aussi sa baguette mais pour la pointer vers le Moldu.

« J'ai pas tué Eileen, nom de Dieu ! Combien de fois faudra que je te le dise ? T'sais quoi ? Va voir la police ! Il te donneront les résultats de l'enquête. C'est un cambrioleur qui a tué ta mère, Severus. Pas moi. J'étais peut-être violent ! J'étais alcoolique. Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai arrêté de boire ! Mais jamais je n'aurais tué ta mère ! »

Le Maître des Potions regarda son père avec suspicion et avec une colère froide et contrôlée.

« Pas si vite, vous deux, » dit-il à l'adresse des deux jeunes sorciers qui tentaient de filer à l'anglaise. « Potter. Si j'ai tué Dumbledore, c'est parce qu'il me l'a demandé. Il était déjà condamné. Mais je voulais préserver Drago. »

« Je n'allais pas le tuer. Je n'aurais pas pu, » contra ce dernier.

« Oui, je t'ai vu baisser ta baguette, Dray, » confirma Harry. « Mais cela n'excuse en rien les actes de ce salopard ! »

« Et si vous me laissiez vous expliquer, Potter ! »

« Le Serment inviolable, c'était pour ça ? » demanda Drago, incertain.

Sa baguette tremblait légèrement dans sa main. L'autre tenait le bras d'Harry afin qu'ils restent ensemble. Le Sang-Pur observait son parrain dans les yeux afin d'ydéceler une once de mensonge. Ce dernier observait ses deux anciens élèves avec surprise. Surtout pour ce qui était des cheveux. Tant Potter en roux ne le choquait pas encore trop mais alors son filleul avec des cheveux bruns, alors là ... Il ne savait que dire. Il était ... choqué. Mais ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée.

« Oui, Drago. Ta mère m'a demandé de te protéger. Elle m'a fait juré quitte à devoir accomplir la mission du Seigneur des Ténèbres à ta place. Mais même sans cela, je l'aurais fait malgré tout. Je ne t'aurais jamais laissé tuer Dumbledore. Tu n'as pas à te salir les mains. Et Dumbledore était d'accord avec moi. Il voulait mourir seul mais le cas échéant, je devais abréger ses souffrances avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le tue. Ce que j'ai fait. » Il soupira. « Maintenant, est-ce que vous pourriez abaisser vos baguettes pour que l'on puisse discuter calmement et que vous m'expliquiez ce que vous faites chez mon géniteur. »

« Tu ne nous emmèneras pas chez _lui ? _»

« Non, Drago. Je ne suis pas un partisan. Je ne le suis plus depuis longtemps. »

« Tu le jures ? »

« Drago ..., » soupira Snape.

« Excuse-moi mais nous sommes en guerre ! Alors soit tu nous fais un serment de sorcier, soit on se tire ! »

« Très bien. » L'homme leva sa baguette. « Je jure sur ma magie que je ne veux aucun mal à Drago Lucius Malfoy, ni à Harry James Potter. Je jure sur ma magie que je ne les emmènerai pas auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres ni aucun autre Mangemort ou partisan. Je jure sur ma magie de les aider dans leur quête des horcruxes si cela m'est possible. »

A mesure qu'il faisait ses serments, un filet de magie bleu azur sortit du bout de sa baguette – faisant siffler le propriétaire des lieux, mécontent – et vint lier les trois sorciers par la magie.

« Satisfait ? » demanda ensuite le Maître des Potions.

Drago baissa sa baguette avec un hochement de tête. Il dut aussi obliger Harry à en faire autant. Le Gryffondor refusait de croire l'homme et le pointa à nouveau de sa baguette.

« C'est bon, Harry, » murmura le Sang-Pur. « Il a juré. »

« Et tu le crois ? »

« Oui parce que s'il rompt son serment, il perdra sa magie et deviendra un Cracmol. »

« C'est exact, Potter. Maintenant baissez votre baguette. J'ai peut-être promis de ne pas vous vouloir du mal, je ne suis pas contre vous sonner un peu pour vous soigner juste après vous avoir botté les fesses ! »

« La violence ne résout rien, » soupira le propriétaire des lieux en se dirigeant en cuisine.

« Là c'est l'hôpital qui se fout la charité ! »

« J'ai changé, Severus... »

« Et moi, je suis un ange, » rétorqua le Maître des Potions qui ne croyait pas un mot de ce que disait son père.

Il était juste venu parce qu'il l'avait cru pour Harry Potter sans qu'il ne dise son nom. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas connaître l'existence du fils de Lily Evans. Il attrapa une chaise de la cuisine et l'amena au salon pour s'installer devant ses anciens élèves. Il avait le regard insondable. Harry et Drago s'étaient rassis mais le Gryffondor gardait sa baguette en main, méfiant. D'une certaine manière, Severus Snape en était satisfait. Au moins, il ne faisait pas aveuglément confiance.

« Alors ? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? » demanda-t-il aux deux jeunes gens.

« Comment ma mère a pu être amie avec vous ? » attaqua Harry.

« Comment a-t-elle pu se mettre avec votre enfoiré de père ? » contre-attaqua Severus. « Les aléas de la vie. Nous vivions dans la même ville, allions dans la même école, nous étions tous deux des sorciers. Fin de l'histoire. Que faites-vous ici ? »

« Ma tante m'a donné l'adresse disant que je pourrais faire confiance à l'homme qui était le meilleur ami de ma mère, » siffla le Gryffondor en lui jetant un regard noir. « Voilà pourquoi on est là. »

« Et pourquoi vous venez me voir moi ? »

« Si je savais que c'était vous, je me serais abstenu, Snape. On se déteste ! »

« Oui, cela c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Vous êtes le portrait craché de votre père ! Vous voulez quoi ? »

« Pas de votre aide, ça c'est certain. »

« Harry ..., » tenta le Sang-Pur.

« Non, Drago ! Je ne ferais jamais confiance en Snape ! On se déteste, il est un mangemort et il prend plaisir à constamment me rabaisser ou à me faire porter tous les maux du monde sur le dos ! Alors non, son aide, j'en veux pas. Je préfère encore rentrer et qu'on trouve tous seuls. »

« Sauf que sans aller à Square Grimmaurd pour chercher un indice sur les Black et prendre les livres de la bibliothèque, on est un peu coincés, » rétorqua le Serpentard. « Severus pourra peut-être éclairer notre lanterne. Si tu n'as pas confiance en lui, moi oui. C'est non seulement mon parrain, mais en plus, il vient de prêter serment. »

Le Gryffondor croisa les bras et s'emmura dans un silence. Il fusillait le Maître des Potions du regard.

« Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas au Square ? » demanda alors Severus.

« Parce qu'Harry pense que ses amis l'y attendent et qu'il ne veut pas les mettre en danger. »

« Mais te mettre toi en danger par contre, ça c'est normal. »

« Les préjugés Serpentards, ça, ça m'avait pas manqué, » siffla Harry. « Vous êtes toujours les mêmes. »

« Je peux savoir ce que cela veut dire ? » claqua durement le Maître des Potions.

« Je ne suis plus votre élève, j'ai pas à obéir. »

Le Moldu qui assistait à l'échange depuis l'embrasure de la cuisine ricana doucement.

« Severus professeur. Alors là, j'ai tout entendu ... »

« C'est un mauvais prof, » informa Harry avant de grimacer. « Mais il est un bon Maître des Potions, » admit-il à contrecœur.

« Un bon ? » fit Drago. « Tu déconnes, il est le plus jeune et le meilleur d'Europe. »

« C'est ça, jette lui des fleurs ... »

« Je suis sérieux, Harry. Il est le meilleur. »

« Si tu le dis ... »

Le Gryffondor abandonna très vite le sujet. Non seulement, il ne voulait pas faire plaisir à Snape mais en plus il ne voulait pas rester en présence de Snape.

« Pour en revenir à nos moutons ... » Le Maître des Potions releva un sourcil en entendant son filleul employé une expression moldue. « ... Non, Severus, il ne cherche pas à me mettre en danger. Il a accepté que je l'accompagne. Sinon il serait parti seul dans sa quête. »

« Voilà qui serait du suicide. Mais rien d'étonnant de la part d'un Gryffondor. »

« Je vous emmerde, Snape. »

« Pourquoi tu es avec Potter, Drago ? » demanda Severus en ignorant le commentaire.

« Parce que je n'avais nulle part où aller. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais te faire confiance. Père m'a renié et Mère m'a aidé à m'échapper. J'ai failli me faire attraper alors ... j'ai été au dernier endroit où j'avais une chance de survivre. Me le reprocherais-tu ? »

Severus Snape soupira et observa un instant le Gryffondor.

« Non, » répondit-il au bout d'un moment. « C'est juste ... surprenant. Tout comme tes cheveux. Vous ne pourriez pas enlever vos glamours, c'est dérangeant. »

« Quel glamour ? » firent les deux jeunes sorciers.

« Remettez vos cheveux de la bonne couleur, par Merlin ! »

« Impossible, » répondit Harry. « On a utilisé une colo moldue pour justement éviter le cas où on se ferait prendre. Un glamour peut facilement être enlevé, mais une colo pas. Le cheveu être directement touché. Nous ne sommes reconnaissables que par ceux qui connaissent notre visage. Tiens ... on devrait peut-être faire de la chirurgie plastique, » continua-t-il en se tournant vers Drago.

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, » fit ce dernier. « Et quelque chose me dit que je ne vais pas apprécier. »

« Potter, vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?! » s'exclama Severus.

« Moins je ressemblerais à Harry foutu Potter, plus de chance j'aurais à survivre et, au final, tuer Voldy-Face-de-Serpent ! »

Le Gryffondor eut la satisfaction de voir pâlir le Serpentard.

« Potter ! »

« Monsieur ! » singea Harry sans aucune retenue.

« Oh Harry, » soupira Drago. « On n'est plus en seconde. »

« Eh ! C'est à lui qui tu dois dire ça, pas à moi ! » s'indigna le Gryffondor. « C'est lui qui fait toujours tout pour que je sois l'égal de mon père dans tous les domaines. La seule chose que j'ai vraiment hérité de lui au final, c'est mon talent pour le Quidditch ! Le reste je le dois à une sacrée chance ! »

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour tomber dans cette situation, déjà ? Ah oui ! Il avait répondu à un coup de téléphone de son foutu paternel.

« Cela suffit ! »

Sa voix claqua dans le salon de l'Impasse du Tisseur. Par habitude, comme s'ils étaient en classe, les deux jeunes se turent, Drago attentif, Harry en pointant sa baguette sur Snape, par réflexe, prêt à le stupéfixer et à s'enfuir en courant.

« C'est toujours comme ça entre vous trois ? » demanda soudain Tobias, amusé, en venant s'asseoir avec une tasse de café.


	13. Entre Père et Fils

**Entre Père et Fils**

_« C'est toujours comme ça entre vous trois ? » demanda soudain Tobias, amusé, en venant s'asseoir avec une tasse de café. _

Severus jeta un regard noir à son géniteur.

« Cela ne te regarde absolument pas, » siffla-t-il.

« Techniquement non, » répondit calmement Harry en portant vaguement son regard sur le Moldu. « Jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines, c'était ces deux Serpentards contre moi. Et vous ... avec votre fils ? »

« Que Severus me déteste, oui, » fit Tobias en haussant des épaules. « Cela dit, je l'ai cherché. Mais bon. Je ne vais chercher l'amour de mon fils alors qu'il est l'engeance du ... »

« Dis encore une seule fois que je suis la progéniture du diable et je te jure que je vais te faire passer l'envie de parler tout court ! » menaça Severus Snape avec sa baguette tournée vers son père. « Je suis juste un sorcier ! Pas un démon ! »

Harry se figea et observa le père et le fils tour à tour avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« C'est à cause de lui qui vous avez décidé de devenir Mangemort ? »

« Je ne vous permets pas, Potter ! »

« Et moi j'attends une réponse. Est-ce à cause de cet homme que vous avez décidé de vous tourner vers le mal ? »

« Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre, vous et votre vie tellement ... »

« Sev, je te le déconseille, » intervint Drago.

« ... parfaite ! »

Le Gryffondor lança un sortilège à l'homme qui le para aisément d'un bouclier sans baguette. Ce que Severus ne s'attendait pas, par contre, c'était de voir le jeune homme se jeter sur lui pour le frapper à coups de poing.

« HARRY ! ARRETE ! » s'exclama Drago en essayant de l'attraper.

Il se fit repousser. Tobias soupira et attrapa le plus jeune par la ceinture pour l'écarter de son fils. Il le sentit se débattre mais après toutes ces années à travailler en usine, il avait encore une partie de sa force. Il le maintient immobile contre lui. Il vit son fils se lever, le regard noir et le nez en sang.

« Je te l'interdis, Severus ! » intervint Drago en s'interposant, baguette tendue vers son parrain. « Tu l'as cherché. La vie d'Harry est loin d'être parfaite ! Je la comparerais plutôt à celle d'un elfe ! Et encore, pire que celle d'un elfe ! Alors maintenant tes réflexions douteuses et sans fondements sur Harry, tu te les gardes ou c'est moi qui t'envoie valser ! »

Le Moldu observa la scène qui se jouait devant lui alors qu'il sentait toujours le jeune homme trembler de colère entre ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vécu, Gamin ? » demanda-t-il calmement.

« L'esclavage, » siffla Harry. « Par ma propre famille. Avec les coups et les brimades qui vont avec. Ma vie a été tout sauf parfaite ! Mais parler avec un connard comme Snape est impossible puisque _Monsieur_ a toujours raison et Harry foutu Potter a toujours tort et cherche _toujours _les ennuis ! »

« Vous cherchez toujours les ennuis Potter, » rétorqua durement le Maître des Potions en pointant sa baguette sur son nez pour le réparer.

Il grogna sous la douleur alors qu'un petit craquement sec se faisait entendre.

« Eh bien, je vous en prie, allez affronter votre Maître à ma place ! Allez affronter un dragon ! Allez affronter un cerbère, un loup-garou, une armée de détraqueurs et un basilic pendant que vous y êtes ! Croyez-moi, je n'ai jamais voulu affronter de telles créatures, ou me retrouver dans ce foutu tournoi, ou même affronter cet enfoiré ! J'ai jamais demandé à ce que mes parents se fassent tuer ou de vivre comme un moins que rien, caché dans le placard sous l'escalier par sa pathétique famille parce qu'elle avait peur de lui et de sa magie ! Je n'ai jamais demandé à recevoir des coups parce que j'avais brûlé accidentellement une tranche de jambon ou parce que je faisais un accident magique ! »

Il se dégagea de la poigne du Moldu et fusilla son ancien professeur du regard.

« Pour tout vous dire, je me demande s'il n'aurait pas été mieux que je meurs cette nuit-là à Godric's Hollow ! Tous vos problèmes auraient été réglés ! » termina-t-il en criant avant de partir en trombe du salon.

La porte d'entrée claqua. Drago soupira lourdement avant de ranger sa baguette.

« J'espère pour toi Sev qu'il ne va pas faire une bêtise comme se rendre directement auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, » dit-il froidement avant de partir à la suite du Gryffondor.

Tobias vit son fils pâlir. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de couleurs sur son visage cireux, là il était blanc comme un linge. Et il y avait aussi une douloureuse lueur dans son regard.

« Qu'as-tu fait à ce garçon, Severus ? » Il récolta un regard noir, assassin. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je reste ton père. Ce garçon est venu pour chercher de l'aide auprès d'un sorcier et il préfère encore être seul plutôt qu'en ta compagnie. Pourquoi ? Je me souviens encore que ta mère disait que tu étais quelqu'un de puissant et que tu deviendrais un grand homme. Que t'est-il arrivé ? »

« Deux choses, » siffla le Maître des Potions en retour. « La mort de Maman et celle de Lily. »

« Qu'as-tu fait à ce garçon, Severus ? » répéta le Moldu, plus calmement.

« En quoi cela t'intéresse ? Tu détestes les sorciers ! Tu détestes la magie ! Tu nous as toujours détestés et tu nous as frappés plus que jamais ! »

« J'étais ivre à chaque fois. Et je frappais tout le monde, même des personnes normales. Ce n'était pas tourné vers toi. J'ai fait un an de prison et une autre en cure de désintox pour justement régler ce problème. Cela m'aura pris du temps mais ... C'est vrai que je déteste la magie mais je ne peux rien y faire à part la supporter. Et malgré elle, j'aimais vraiment ta mère. Maintenant, réponds-moi honnêtement. Que lui as-tu fait ? Une telle haine ne naît pas comme ça. »

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as, Tobias ? A un moment, tu me traites d'être le fils du démon, l'instant suivant tu me poses des questions comme si tu t'en souciais ! »

« Parce que même si tu as cette satanée magie en toi, tu restes mon fils. C'est mon devoir de me soucier de toi. »

« Ne te fous pas de ma gueule ! » hurla Severus. « Je me souviens parfaitement de ce que tu nous as fait endurer ! On était des monstres à tes yeux ! »

« J'étais alcoolique ! L'alcool me rend violent, Severus. J'ai arrêté de boire il y près de douze ans ! J'ai changé ! »

« Ca me fait une belle jambe ! Tu resteras toujours le même enfoiré pour moi ! »

Tobias soupira et s'appuya contre le mur du salon en observant vaguement les dégâts occasionnés par la bagarre.

« Oui, je sais. Mais ce garçon... »

« C'est ma faute si sa mère est morte ! Voilà tu as ta réponse ! J'espère que tu es content maintenant ! »

« Qu'as-tu fait, Severus ? » répéta une fois encore Tobias sans le moindre reproche dans la voix. « Cela ne peut pas se résumer à cela. »

« Cela ne te regarde pas ! » rétorqua le Serpentard avant d'être interrompu par son père.

« Il tremblait de rage, Severus ! Je n'ai jamais rien senti de tel ! Comment un enfant peut-il éprouver autant de rage ? »

« Ce n'est plus un gosse et nous sommes en guerre. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

« Es-tu en danger ? »

Severus eut un petit rire nerveux alors qu'il remettait le tabouret en état d'un informulé pour s'y asseoir. Le Moldu en fit autant dans son canapé.

« Qu'importe que je sois en danger. Cela va faire vingt ans que je subis le poids de mes erreurs. Je ne veux ni ta colère, ni ta pitié ni ton aide ! »

« Et le fils de Lily Evans ? »

« Je t'interdis de t'approcher de lui ! » fit Severus, soudain dangereux.

« C'est lui qui est venu, pas moi. J'ignorais jusqu'à son existence il y a moins d'une heure. » Tobias but une gorgée de son café qui par miracle n'avait pas été renversé dans la bagarre. « Vas-tu l'aider ? »

« Je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai promis de le protéger. Et il est un véritable aimant à problèmes. C'est exténuant de le garder en vie sans cesse. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut le tuer depuis des années. »

« Ce n'est qu'un adolescent ... »

« Et il a tenté de le tuer, il n'avait qu'un an, Tobias. » Le Moldu écarquilla les yeux, choqué. « Et maintenant, c'est à lui de se battre contre ce taré parce qu'il serait le seul à pouvoir le vaincre. »

« Severus ! Ce n'est qu'un ado ! Tu n'es pas sérieux ?! »

« Je suis très sérieux. Dumbledore le croyait aussi. Il pensait même que Potter doit jusqu'à mourir pour nous ! »

Le regard brun du Moldu se durcit.

« Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de le laisser mourir sans réagir, dis-moi ? »

« Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire pour le sauver cette fois ! » contra Severus. « Je connais peut-être pas mal de choses en magie noire. » Tobias se tendit. « Mais je n'en sais pas autant que je le voudrais malheureusement. Je ne souhaite que sauver cet insupportable Gryffondor mais je ne sais pas comment le sauver de la magie du Lord. Il lui a fait quelque chose et je ne sais pas comment le lui retirer sans avoir à le tuer. »

« Le sait-il ? »

« Dumbledore a dit qu'il ne devrait le savoir qu'au dernier moment. Je ... J'ai été révolté quand il me l'a révélé. Depuis j'essaie de trouver une solution mais mes recherches sont restées jusqu'ici infructueuses. Je ne fais pas _rien_ comme tu le dis, je ne trouve juste _pas _solution ! »

Tobias n'avait jamais vu son fils ainsi ou alors il ne s'en souvenait pas parce qu'il devait être ivre mort. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant.

« Ecoute, je ne peux pas réparer ce que je vous ai fait à toi et à ta mère. J'étais un connard et je le resterais probablement à tes yeux. Je le mérite sans doute. Mais, même si votre ... magie ne me plait pas, je sais aussi que tu n'es pas un mauvais garçon. »

« Tu ne sais rien de moi ! »

« Ce que je viens d'entendre me suffit, Severus. Tu veux sauver ce garçon. Même si tu ne l'aimes pas, tu veux le sauver. Fais juste ce que tu peux. Persévère. Ta mère pensait que tu étais excellent, l'un des meilleurs. Je ne peux pas juger, je ne connais rien à ton monde mais si elle le disait, je pense que c'est vrai. Et il y a autre chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que tu as hérité de mon coté borné. Tu n'abandonneras pas. »

« Jamais, » répondit le Maître des Potions, le visage impassible et le regard déterminé.

« Allez, file, » fit Tobias avec l'ombre d'un sourire. « Il y a deux jeunes sorciers que tu dois rattraper avant qu'il ne leur arrive quelque chose. »

Severus se leva et observa son géniteur un instant.

« J'arrive pas à croire que je vais le dire mais ... merci, » dit-il simplement.

« File, Severus, » répliqua simplement son père en écartant ses remerciements d'un geste de la main.

Le Serpentard quitta rapidement la maison de son enfance.


	14. Le Parc de Cokeworth

**Le Parc de Cokeworth**

Harry parcourut la rue de l'Impasse du Tisseur d'un pas rapide. Il s'apprêtait à s'engager dans le parc quand il entendit Drago l'appeler. Il retint un soupir alors qu'il attendait qu'il arrive à sa hauteur.

« Severus peut être con parfois. Je suis désolé. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je devrais être habitué depuis le temps, » soupira-t-il. « Ce qui me fait le plus mal dans l'histoire, c'est qu'il connait ma mère et moi pas… Il me compare toujours à mon père en le traitant de connard. Je suis d'accord, il l'a été, j'ai vu une fois un souvenir que je n'aurais pas du voir mais … mais ma mère, je ne sais absolument rien d'elle. Jamais personne ne m'a dit quelque chose sur elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle aimait ou ce qu'elle détestait. Snape doit savoir tout ça. Mais moi je suis son fils. Et après il me lâche ce genre de choses sur ma vie … J'ai juste … »

Drago vit le trouble du Gryffondor en face lui. Il était tout simplement au bord de la rupture. Il ne fit qu'une seule chose pour le calmer, la même chose que sa propre mère faisait quand il était petit, il l'attrapa dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Il le sentit se tendre contre lui avant de se lâcher. Pour la première fois, il vit son ami craquer et être normal, un être humain. Il l'avait vu rire, il l'avait vu supporter sa vie chez ses Moldus avec indifférence, il l'avait vu légèrement perturbé mais jamais, jamais, il ne l'avait vu craquer ainsi.

Il posa une main apaisante sur sa nuque et patienta quelques minutes. Puis, afin de ne pas rester là comme des idiots, il le tira vers le parc afin de trouver un petit coin tranquille. Ils s'appuyèrent contre un arbre, un vieux chêne au bord du lac. Le Gryffondor se laissa lourdement tomber sur le sol. Drago passa un bras autour de ses épaules en soutien. Harry posa sa tête sur l'épaule du Serpentard et ce dernier posa la sienne contre la tête de son ami. Ils restèrent silencieux, le rouquin reniflant un peu par moment, observant des canards nager sur la surface du lac.

Le brun entendit des pas feutrés dans l'herbe ainsi qu'un soupir de soulagement. Il redressa la tête, main sur sa baguette, et regarda dans la direction du bruit. Il vit son parrain avec le visage insondable. Il se tenait debout à environ vingt mètres. Drago hésita à signaler à son ami la présence du Maître des Potions avant de finalement le secouer doucement. Il n'aimerait pas être surpris, pas après les événements dans cette maison moldue. Harry se redressa à son tour et suivit du regard la direction du doigt du Serpentard, curieux. Son visage blessé se ferma pour arborer son masque du Survivant. Il se frotta le visage et se redressa vivement, son sac sur l'épaule.

« Potter, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous courir après toute la journée ! »

« Tu te calmes, Parrain ! » prévint Drago en se redressant à son tour. « Tu l'as suffisamment blessé pour aujourd'hui ! »

Le Maître des Potions leva les yeux au ciel.

« Un Gryffondor avec un tempérament Poufsouffle, génial ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! »

« Je vous emmerde, Snape, » siffla Harry. « Dray, si tu veux discuter avec lui à ton aise. Je rentre. Si jamais il se passe quelque chose, je t'envoie mon patronus et on se retrouve où on a dit. »

Les billes d'acier fixèrent les deux émeraudes un moment. Drago soupira et hocha la tête.

« D'accord, » répondit-il simplement. « J'en fais autant au cas où. »

Il observa le Gryffondor s'en aller et disparaître derrière un arbre.

« Où va-t-il ? » demanda Severus en s'approchant.

« Il rentre, » répondit simplement le brun. « Et non, laisse-le d'abord se calmer. A voir si je t'y amène. Il faut que tu comprennes certaines choses sur Harry. »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. »

« S'il te plait, Sev, laisse-le respirer un peu. Il est … il ne va pas bien. Tu l'as sérieusement blessé. Bien plus qu'en cours. »

Severus soupira et s'avança vers un banc en bois. Le Sang-Pur le rejoignit et s'installa à ses cotés. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux regardant le lac et les personnes qui se déplaçaient, inconscientes de la guerre qui faisait rage. Le Maître des Potions jeta ensuite un regard sur son filleul. Il avait l'air en bonne santé, et il était bien protecteur et combatif, heureusement sans être Gryffondor. Et il n'était pas seul. Il aurait préféré n'importe qui sauf Potter, mais bon. Personne d'autre que Potter ne pouvait ainsi baisser sa garde et accepter une personne à l'accompagner.

Il soupira alors qu'il posait une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune.

« Je suis content de te savoir en vie et en un seul morceau, » dit-il simplement.

« Je ne l'étais pas Sev, » répondit Drago en posant une main sur celle de son parrain. « J'étais sérieusement blessé quand je suis arrivé chez Harry. Je suis resté inconscient pendant presque vingt-quatre heures. Il m'a soigné et m'a protégé de sa famille en m'enseignant les règles que je devais vraiment suivre dans sa maison. »

« De l'esclavage ? »

« Entre autre, oui. » Il sentit la main se crisper sur son épaule de colère. « Mais le pire c'était les mots et les moqueries. Sans parler de tout ce que j'ai évité parce que j'ai respecté les règles mais qu'Harry a connu quand il était plus petit. Sa vie a vraiment été tout sauf heureuse. Contrairement à ce que tu crois, c'est un Serpentard. Le plus Serpentard d'entre nous sûrement parce qu'il a appris à vivre dissimulé parmi les Gryffondors. Tu devrais voir les cicatrices dans son dos … »

« Ils l'ont battu ?! »

« Oui. Et il était soumis aux Moldus, surtout son oncle. C'était lui le pire. »

« Et Pétunia ? »

« Elle … je n'en sais trop rien. Je l'ai vu être très dure et sèche avec Harry et pourtant, elle a laissé dans un premier temps l'adresse de chez ton père sur un morceau de papier, puis la clef de la maison sur Green Street dans une enveloppe. Elle a senti quelque chose et a voulu agir mais ne peut plus effacer ce qu'elle a fait durant tout ce temps, je pense. »

Severus soupira alors qu'il se pinçait l'arête du nez.

« J'arrive pas croire que j'ai été aveugle à ce point-là. »

« Parce que tu détestes son père et que tu as cru qu'il était comme lui. Harry m'a raconté dans les grandes lignes. Potter a été un connard et tu t'es vengé sur son fils. Et d'ailleurs, tiens ! »

Le brun donna un coup de coude à son parrain. Ce dernier fut surpris par le geste.

« Drago ! » s'exclama-t-il en se massant les côtes.

« C'est pour ton fameux conseil que t'es pas foutu d'appliquer toi-même ! »

« Lequel ? »

« La vengeance n'est pas bonne conseillère… »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répliqua pas.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Vous avez avancé ? »

Comprenant qu'il parlait de la quête des horcruxes, le plus jeune secoua négativement de la tête.

« Non. On sait que le faux horcruxe est un médaillon de la famille Black. Mes soupçons se portent sur Regulus Black. Et pour le reste, on n'en a aucune idée. J'aimerais aussi consulté un livre sur les vieilles familles Sang-Pur pour savoir qui sont les Gaunt. »

« Les Gaunt ? »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en est le dernier descendant. Un Sang-Mêlé ! Tu t'imagines ?! »

« Oui, Dumbledore m'en a touché deux mots… »

« Et sinon, on a passé notre temps à faire quelques potions indispensables en cas d'urgence et j'ai commencé à apprendre l'occlumancie à Harry. »

Severus renifla.

« J'ai essayé, c'est peine perdue. Il ne fait aucun effort. »

« Tu ne t'es pas dit que c'était peut-être toi le problème, Sev ? » demanda Drago. « Harry en est capable. Ses défenses sont faibles mais il apprend à vider son esprit, surtout maintenant qu'il a enfin des instructions et des conseils pour le faire. »

« Je ne l'ai pas empêché d'aller en bibliothèque chercher des ouvrages sur le sujet. »

« Tu ne lui as pas conseillé non plus, » répliqua le plus jeune. « Il avait déjà du mal à suivre pour ses cours et rester un tant soit peu au niveau avec les retenues d'Ombrage, les devoirs, le travail supplémentaire pour réussir ses BUSES. Plus le fait qu'il aidait les autres élèves en DCFM parce qu'elle était vraiment une incapable. J'ai eu des échos disant qu'il était un bon prof. »

« S'il n'avait pas perdu son temps à faire ça, il aurait pu apprendre l'occlumancie ! »

« Comment ? Tu ne l'aidais pas. Même Tante Bella m'aidait ! Pourtant tu sais qu'elle n'est pas tendre. »

« Je n'allais quand même pas lui tenir la main non plus ! » grogna Severus. « C'est un Potter ! »

« Et c'est aussi un Evans. Comme si moi, je me définissais uniquement par mon père. J'aurais l'air malin maintenant … Non, je suis un Black aussi. Drago Black. Harry est autant un Potter qu'un Evans. Il est même un Black par-dessus le marché. Tu ne peux pas tout simplement t'arrêter à ce que représentait son père. Il n'a jamais connu ses parents. Il n'a qu'entendu des histoires sur son père et ignore tout de sa mère. Harry est maintenant tout seul. Il s'est toujours débrouillé seul mais on ne peut pas toujours tout réussir dans la vie. Il arrive qu'on ait besoin d'aide et qu'on nous tende la main. Tu ne peux pas le nier. »

« Non, » admit le Maître des Potions avant de soupirer. « Tu as sans doute raison. Mais il lui ressemble tellement. »

« Comme il ressemble aussi à sa mère. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

« J'ai vu des photos. Il a les mêmes yeux et les mêmes fossettes quand il sourit. Tu devrais peut-être lui parler d'elle. »

« Jamais. Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. »

« Mais personne jusqu'à présent ne lui en a parlé. Il vient de m'en faire part. Tu sais presque tout de cette femme et lui il ne sait rien. Tu trouves cela normal qu'un enfant ne sache rien de ses parents ? Il mérite de savoir qui ils étaient. »

« Il n'a qu'à demander à Lupin et aux autres membres de l'Ordre. »

« Ouais … »

Drago se leva et marcha un peu.

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda Severus en se levant pour lui emboîter le pas.

« Je rentre. Je ne suis pas tranquille de le laisser tout seul alors qu'il vient de craquer pour la première fois devant moi. Je … J'ai remarqué comment il observe les choses. Il pense sérieusement qu'il ne survivra pas à la guerre, Severus. Cela peut finir dans quelques jours comme dans quelques mois. Mais il est persuadé qu'il ne _Lui_ survivra pas. »

« Il te l'a dit ? »

« Il n'a pas eu à le faire. Cela devient évident après quelques temps d'observation. A ton avis, pourquoi il refuse que ses meilleurs amis l'accompagnent ? Il ne veut pas qu'ils aient le même sort que lui. »

« Mais toi, oui… »

« Non, tu ne comprends pas. Il est l'ennemi numéro un, moi je suis l'ennemi numéro deux. On est foutu tous les deux. Harry aura juste droit à un sursis d'une ou deux heures quand il sera trouvé parce que le Lord veut le tuer lui-même. Moi, si on me trouve, je serais abattu sur le champ. Seul on est vulnérable. A deux, on a plus de chance de s'en sortir mais … il a cette lueur résignée dans le regard. Il se dissimule la plupart du temps mais j'arrive à la voir quand il pense qu'il n'est pas observé. »

Ils sortirent du parc et se dirigèrent vers le numéro 7 sur Green Street. Drago soupira.

« Je sais aussi que, quand les temps deviendront encore plus dangereux, il me laissera tomber pour me préserver. »

« Il t'abandonnerait ? »

« Non, il me laisserait une chance de survivre, loin de lui et du danger qu'il représente. Ca aussi, je l'ai compris rien qu'en l'observant. Harry n'osera pas me le dire pour éviter d'affronter ma colère quand il le fera. Il n'a même pas prévenu ses amis. Aucun mot. Rien. »

Severus soupira en fermant les yeux, comprenant toutes les implications d'un tel comportement. Potter était à la fois ouvert et fermé. Mais au fond, il faisait comme s'il avait déjà perdu. Il ne voulait juste pas perdre tout seul. Savait-il déjà pour l'horcruxe en lui ? Le Maître des Potions en doutait. Mais il comprenait le geste du Gryffondor. Il s'isolait pour préserver le plus de personnes possibles.

Après un court instant d'hésitation, les deux Serpentards entrèrent dans la maison des Evans.


	15. Le Discours du Gryffondor

**Le Discours du Gryffondor**

_Après un court instant d'hésitation, les deux Serpentards entrèrent dans la maison des Evans. _

Une douce odeur de cuisson arriva à leurs narines. Drago sourit. Il adorait la cuisine du Gryffondor. Elle ne valait certes pas celle d'un elfe de maison mais elle était bonne aussi. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers la cuisine pour trouver Harry penché sur une planche de travail à trancher des morceaux de viande pendant que des oignons brunissait dans une poêle et qu'il y avait une sauce rouge ... de la tomate à l'odeur ... qui chauffait doucement, ainsi qu'une autre casserole avec de l'eau tout simplement.

« Des spaghettis ? » demanda le brun avec un sourire.

« Des pennes mais oui, » répondit Harry sans lever les yeux de son travail. « Avec une autre viande pour changer. Du boeuf. Il n'y avait plus de haché dans le frigo. »

Rapidement, il mit les morceaux de viande rouge dans la poêle et s'empara ensuite d'une râpe à fromage et d'un bloc d'emmental. Il resta silencieux sans regarder les deux Serpentards. Drago ne fut même pas sûr que son ami avait conscience de la présence de Severus. Ce dernier restait silencieux alors qu'il regardait le jeune homme s'atteler à la cuisine. Il remarqua ses gestes vifs et précis, ses regards réguliers vers la nourriture qui cuisait lentement.

Finalement, Severus et Drago s'assirent à la table de la salle à manger. Ils restèrent dans un silence tendu. L'atmosphère était étrangement étouffante.

« Thé ou café ? » fit finalement le Survivant d'une voix abrupte.

« Harry ? » fit Drago.

« Snape ? Thé ou café ? »

« Café, si vous avez, » répondit ce dernier après un instant de silence.

Finalement, il avait très bien remarqué la présence du Maître des Potions. Rapidement, une tasse de café arriva devant l'homme alors qu'une autre de thé fut glissée devant le brun. Rapidement Harry servit les assiettes une fois le repas prêt et les présenta devant les deux Serpentards avant de sortir dans le jardin. Il ne voulait pas être en présence de Snape. Et il n'avait pas faim de toute façon. Toute cette journée lui avait mis une boule au ventre.

Severus, en voyant cela, pinça les lèvres et se prépara à se lever avant d'être arrêté d'un geste par son filleul.

« Non, laisse. Il ne pourra rien manger de toute façon. Il est incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit quand il est en colère ou qu'il est ... »

Le plus âgé soupira.

« Je ne le savais pas si sensible. Un vrai Poufsouffle ! »

« Je ne le savais pas non plus avant cet été. Il a toujours su cacher qui il était pour se protéger, même de ses amis, Sev. Laisse lui le temps de se calmer. »

« Sauf que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi, Drago. Avec le Lord ... »

« Mange d'abord, après on verra. Il faut qu'Harry se calme. La dernière fois qu'il s'est énervé, et encore ce n'était que sur des Moldus, il en a assommé un d'un coup de poing. Et il t'a mis une sacrée droite tout à l'heure alors ... Juste ... Laisse le se calmer, d'accord ? »

Le Maître des Potions accepta d'un hochement de tête en soupirant avant de commencer à manger. Il prit les quelques premières bouchées avec précaution, doutant des compétences culinaires du Gryffondor. Il fut surpris de constater que le repas était en réalité délicieux. Drago pouffa doucement, amusé.

« J'ai fait la même tête que toi la première fois. »

« Comment peut-on être aussi nul en potions et excellent en cuisine ? » demanda Severus.

Il nota directement le visage sombre de son filleul à cette question.

« Drago ? »

« En un mot, Dursley, » répondit le Sang-Pur. « Soit il faisait une nourriture 'parfaite', soit il n'avait rien à manger. Et encore, seulement s'ils étaient satisfaits de son travail ou s'il n'avait pas fait de, je cite, 'sa monstruosité' en parlant de la magie. Franchement, avec le recul, je peux comprendre pourquoi il n'a jamais fait d'effort en potions vu comment tu l'enseignes aux Gryffondors. Surtout à lui. Chaque cours avait son lot de sarcasmes et de remarques non constructives et humiliantes. La plupart font un blocage je pense. Harry est de ceux-là. Mais tu sais, il n'est pas si mauvais quand il s'applique. Il faut juste lui laisser la possibilité de se concentrer. »

Severus regarda un instant son filleul alors qu'il réfléchissait à ses propos. Et de ceux dans le parc. Alors Potter était un Serpentard. Un serpent parmi les lions ... Il termina son assiette tout à ses réflexions. Quand il eut fini, il fut surpris de voir Drago s'en emparé pour la laver ... D'autant plus à la main ! Drago Malfoy faisait quelque chose à la moldue !

« Ne fais pas cette tête, Severus. J'ai bien été obligé d'apprendre certaines choses. Et ce n'est pas si mal au final. Ce temps que je passe à faire ça, cela me permet de réfléchir ... de manière différente. Et puis, je préfère faire la vaisselle qu'essayer de cuisiner quelque chose. Harry est bien plus doué dans ce domaine même si c'est à cause de ... »

Le Sang-Pur laissa sa phrase en suspens alors qu'il jetait un oeil par la fenêtre avant de retourner à sa vaisselle. Severus alla alors jeter lui aussi un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre et observa Potter s'occuper des plantes qui avaient contre toute attente survécu. Il fut contraint d'admettre que même là, le Gryffondor faisait du bon travail. Un travail parfait, il pourrait dire. Mais la perfection était-elle due à un conditionnement ? La peur et l'esclavage en seraient-ils la cause ?

Il soupira et sortit pour rejoindre son ancien élève dans le jardin malgré les protestations de son filleul. Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de jouer et il préférait éviter d'attirer des ennuis aux deux hommes par sa présence. Il fallait percer l'abcès maintenant et avancer. Cela allait être le plus dur pour lui mais pour qu'ils survivent, Severus n'avait pas le choix.

« Potter, » dit-il d'une voix neutre. « Il faut que nous parlions. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda le Gryffondor en lançant un regard plein de colère à l'homme. « Pour que je vous laisse me rabaisser et m'humilier encore ? Pour vous entendre me dire que je suis faible et ignorant ? Que je suis un stupide Gryffondor qui attend qu'on lui serve tout sur un plateau encore et encore ? Si c'est cela, vous pouvez tout aussi bien garder votre salive ! J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire et songer que d'écouter vos sarcasmes et votre haine ! »

« Comme faire la cuisine ou le jardinage ? » demanda Severus en relevant un sourcil.

« Cela a le mérite de me calmer les nerfs et de réfléchir ! » siffla le jeune homme. « C'est un excellent échappatoire ! Bien mieux que de martyriser de pauvres élèves apeurés et sans défense ! »

Le Maître des Potions pinça les lèvres mais ne répliqua pas. Ce n'était que la vérité. Il faisait cela. Il l'avait toujours fait. Il ne fit que regarda le jeune homme retourner à son parterre de fleurs et arracher les mauvaises herbes. Il le vit faire très attention aux lys alors qu'il s'afférait autour.

« C'étaient les fleurs préférées de votre mère, » dit Severus au bout d'un instant.

« Des liliacées. » Le Gryffondor hocha la tête. « Je m'en suis douté en arrivant ici. Et son prénom est gravé sur le bois. Tante Pétunia en avait aussi. Il est juste derrière vous. Je me demande ... » Il soupira. « Pourquoi Tante Pétunia n'a jamais voulu de lys dans son jardin ? Ce sont des fleurs magnifiques. A la place, c'étaient toujours des tulipes et des bégonias. »

« Peut-être que les lys lui rappelaient votre mère et que votre tante ne le supportait pas. »

« Comme elle ne me supportait pas moi mais me tolérait juste parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Moi et mes yeux verts. Je ne ... Je ne comprends plus rien. J'ai toujours cru qu'ils me détestaient ... qu'ils me faisaient tout cela parce que j'étais un monstre à leurs yeux ... mais leurs gestes sur la fin... Tante Pétunia qui me donne la clé de la maison et l'adresse de l'Impasse du Tisseur. Mon oncle qui n'a pas cessé de nous regarder dans la voiture quand il pensait que je ne voyais pas. Dudley qui posait des questions sur le monde magique et ses créatures malgré le tabou ... J'ai l'impression ... j'ai l'impression qu'ils l'ont senti. Ils ont enfin compris... »

La voix du Gryffondor était à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure dans le calme de la nuit tombante. Severus regardait le dos du jeune homme. Les épaules étaient baissées, presque comme s'il se sentait vaincu. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le jeune homme se mette si facilement à nu. Pas devant lui... Pas comme ça. Pourtant il le faisait. Certes, il ne le regardait pas en face mais ...

« Compris quoi, Potter ? » demanda-t-il.

« Que je ne vais pas revenir. »

« Potter ? »

« Ne me faites pas de votre 'Potter' comme si vous vous attendiez à ce que je survive à cette guerre ! Je sais pertinemment que j'ai aucune chance ! Je sais bien que je vais devoir l'affronter. Mais je ne pourrais jamais gagner ! Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est faciliter le travail en détruisant les horcruxes parce que je connais son secret. Moins de personnes seront au courant, plus simple ce sera de les retrouver car il ne se doutera de rien. Et quand j'aurais détruit le dernier horcruxe, je le signalerai à tout le monde avant de marcher dignement vers Voldy-Face-de-Serpent. Je pourrais tenir un peu devant lui mais je ne me leurre pas. Il est bien plus fort et plus expérimenté. Je vais mourir de sa main parce que je ne suis qu'un sorcier sans expérience... »

Le Gryffondor se leva et se tourna pour faire face au Maître des Potions.

« Mais au final, vous serez heureux. Vous parmi tous les autres, vous aurez enfin ce que vous souhaitez. Voir la fin des Potter et vous aurez votre revanche sur mon père comme vous l'avez toujours souhaitée. »

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la maison en silence, la tête basse. Severus avait le coeur serré par ce discours si mature et si défaitiste à la fois. Il n'aurait jamais cru l'entendre de la bouche de ce Gryffondor en particulier. Et encore moins se sentir aussi mal par rapport à cela. Il tendit la main et la posa sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

« Tu ne sais rien de ce que je veux, Potter, » dit-il d'une voix contrôlée. « Absolument rien. »

« Dans ce cas, éclairez-moi, Snape. Parce que du plus loin que je me souvienne, vous n'avez fait que me haïr et je n'ai toujours eu que l'impression que j'étais de trop. Plus d'une fois, vous avez souhaité mon renvoi, que je disparaisse. Et maintenant que cela va arriver, vous me sortez le contraire ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi un tel revirement de situation ? »

Severus détourna le regard de ces yeux si verts pour les poser sur les fleurs de lys.

« Pour elle, » murmura-t-il. « Je fais ça pour elle. »

Le Gryffondor jeta un regard sur le parterre de fleurs de lys.

« Pourquoi ? Qui était-elle pour vous ? » demanda-t-il, légèrement curieux.

« Elle était tout pour moi, Potter. Elle était absolument tout. Ma meilleure amie, ma seule véritable amie quand j'étais jeune. » Severus soupira alors qu'il prononçait la suite. « J'ai fait un jour une erreur et je l'ai vue s'éloigner de moi pour tomber dans les bras de votre père. Je n'ai plus jamais osé la revoir, j'avais honte de ce que j'avais dit. Ce que j'avais osé lui dire. Et quand la prophétie est tombée, vous désignant vous, je suis revenu pour la protéger. J'ai demandé à ce que vous soyez tous cachés. J'aimais ta mère plus que tout au monde, plus que ma propre vie. Si tu n'avais pas été là, si tu n'avais pas survécu et que la menace avait été complètement détruite cette nuit d'Halloween. Je l'aurais probablement déjà rejointe. Toi seul m'a poussé à rester en vie. Pour te protéger. Pour elle. »

Il reporta son regard onyx sur le jeune homme et plongea dans ses yeux émeraudes si expressifs. Les yeux de Lily.

« Tu es tout ce qui reste d'elle. »


	16. Autour d'une Tasse de Thé

**Autour d'une Tasse de Thé**

_Il reporta son regard onyx sur le jeune homme et plongea dans ses yeux émeraudes si expressifs. Les yeux de Lily. _

_« Tu es tout ce qui reste d'elle. »_

Harry respira lentement alors qu'il assimilait ce que l'homme venait de lui dire. Snape faisait tout cela pour sa mère. Il le protégeait pour elle. Il l'avait toujours fait.

« Alors pourquoi ... pourquoi toute cette haine ? Vous savez que je ne suis pas comme mon père. Je le ressemble juste un peu ... »

« Tu es son portrait craché. Pour ça, tu peux me croire sur parole, Potter. Je l'ai suffisamment vu pendant sept longues années. Nous étions dans la même promotion. Cela dit, tu as les yeux de Lily. Mais cela, tu le savais déjà. Et je ne te déteste pas. C'est juste l'image que tu renvoyais à Poudlard qui me rappelait ton père et ... j'ai peut-être un peu abusé de la situation. A tes dépends. »

Le Maître des Potions ôta sa main de l'épaule du Gryffondor et s'écarta.

« Si tu as besoin d'aide, je te l'apporterai mais tu dois savoir que j'ai un rôle à jouer, à maintenir jusqu'à la fin. Officiellement, je suis du mauvais coté justement pour vous aider, l'Ordre et toi. Ils te recherchent, tu t'en doutes. »

« Ils ne doivent pas me retrouver. »

« Tu pourrais avoir besoin de tes amis. »

« Ils ne sont pas des cibles, pas encore. S'ils me rejoignent, ils le deviendront. »

« Miss Granger deviendra une fugitive par nécessité. Elle est une Née-Moldue. Si elle retourne à Poudlard ou si elle se fait attraper, elle sera jugée et condamnée pour avoir soi-disant volé la magie à un sorcier. »

Le visage d'Harry se mua dans une expression de choc et d'horreur.

« Mais c'est totalement ... »

« Absurde ? Oui, en effet. Mais telles sont les choses actuellement. Miss Granger sera une fugitive si elle tient à la vie. »

« Et Ron ? »

« En tant que Sang-Pur, les Weasley, s'ils décident de rester neutres, ne risquent rien. S'ils décident de venir en aide aux Nés-Moldus et de combattre l'ordre établi ... »

Le Gryffondor ferma douloureusement les yeux en soupirant. Severus Snape posa à nouveau une main sur son épaule, plus doucement, rassurante.

« Et si nous rentrions pour discuter plus calmement ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à vous consacrer. »

Harry hocha la tête et les deux hommes rentrèrent, plus comme des ennemis mais comme des alliés. Drago les observa et à la lueur qu'il vit dans le regard de son parrain, il eut un sourire. Une bonne chose de faite. Harry s'arrêta devant la table du salon et regarda la théière d'un regard suspicieux.

« Drago, rassure-moi, » commença-t-il.

« Non, je n'ai pas renversé le pot de sucre dans la théière cette fois, je te le promets, » sourit le brun. « Je n'en ai pas mis du tout en réalité. Je te laisse faire. »

« Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué, » soupira Harry. « Il faut juste mettre six cuillères... »

Tout en disant cela avec un sourire en coin, amusé, le roux avait mis le sucre dans la théière et terminé de préparer le thé avant de le verser.

« Alors ? » fit Severus. « De quoi avez-vous besoin ? »

« Tu vas rire, Sev ? Mais pour le moment, rien, » répondit Drago.

Le Maître des Potions releva un sourcil, amenant le Sang-Pur à développer.

« On ne peut pas aller à Square Grimmaurd sans risquer de croiser l'Ordre du Phénix et par conséquent Harry retournerait avec eux, ce qu'il ne souhaite pas, et moi j'aurais probablement de très gros ennuis. Sans parler du fait que sa quête pour les horcruxes qui serait d'autant plus difficile à mener discrètement. On n'a aucun indice pour déterminer combien d'horcruxes il y a exactement et ce qu'ils seraient. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est un descendant de la famille Gaunt. Je n'ai plus accès aux livres de la famille Malfoy et aller à Square Grimmaurd étant exclus, je ne peux pas faire de recherches sur cette famille. Il nous restait donc l'énigme de l'homme de l'Impasse du Tisseur. Tu es là, donc l'énigme est résolue, » termina-t-il simplement. « J'ai bien résumé ? » demanda-t-il ensuite en se tournant vers Harry.

Ce dernier hocha simplement la tête. Severus soupira mais ne leur tint pas rigueur. Il en aurait fait de même. Chercher les informations sûres avant d'aller vers les plus dangereuses...

« Comment va Mère ? » demanda alors le brun.

« Cissie va bien. Plus ou moins. Elle cache bien sa tristesse, même pour moi. Si je ne l'avais pas surprise dans un salon privé à laisser aller ses sentiments à l'écart des autres, je n'aurais rien remarqué. Tu lui manques énormément. »

Drago hocha la tête, remerciant son parrain d'avoir été honnête.

« Vous m'avez parlé d'un rôle, Snape, quel est-il exactement ? » demanda Harry.

« Je dois rester officiellement fidèle au Lord le plus longtemps possible. Recueillir un maximum d'informations pour pouvoir te protéger. Et durant l'année à venir, je m'efforcerais de protéger au mieux les élèves de Poudlard des Carrow. »

« Les Carrow ? » répéta le Gryffondor sans comprendre alors que Drago avait pâli.

« Ils seront à Poudlard ? » demanda ce dernier.

« Oui. En tant que professeurs. Et ils se chargeront aussi de la discipline à ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Je suis promu directeur ... La belle affaire ... Enfin, c'est une des meilleures places que je pouvais avoir pour avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble et surtout pouvoir continuer d'assurer mon rôle et échanger avec Dumbledore. »

« Est-ce qu'il avait par hasard une idée de l'emplacement du prochain horcruxe ? » demanda le Gryffondor.

« Non, Potter. Mais il avait dans l'idée de vous faire hériter deux choses. L'une d'entre elles est à Gringott's entre les mains du Gobelin en charge des affaires de Dumbledore, l'autre est en ma possession, dissimulée aux yeux de tous. »

« Savez-vous ce que c'est ? »

« J'ignore ce qu'i Gringott's, » répondit Severus. « Mais je dois vous remettre l'épée de Gryffondor. »

« Okay ... La dernière fois que je me suis servie de cette épée, j'ai fini avec un crochet de basilic dans le bras ... »

« Mais cette épée peut être votre seule arme contre les horcruxes, Potter. Dumbledore s'en ait servi pour en détruire un. »

Drago réfléchissait à ce qu'il entendait alors que les deux autres parlaient. L'épée de Gryffondor était un artefact très ancien. Et malgré le temps, Harry avait pu s'en servir terrasser le monstre de Serpentard en la lui plantant dans le palais. Il claqua des doigts.

« Sev, est-ce que l'épée a été faite par des Gobelins ? »

« C'est le cas, » répondit le Maître des Potions avec un sourire en coin.

« Cela change quoi ? »

« Ta culture est déplorable Harry, » soupira le Sang-Pur.

« Non, elle est juste différente de la tienne. Tu as vécu dans le monde sorcier, moi, dans le monde moldu. Et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'apprendre beaucoup de choses autres que les cours entre deux attaques d'un taré, les entraînements de Quidditch et mes retenues, désolé. En quoi le fait qu'elle ait été forgée par les Gobelins rend l'épée de Gryffondor si spéciale ? »

« Parce qu'elle n'est pas soumise à l'épreuve du temps et est enchantée pour n'absorber que ce qui la renforce, » répondit Severus.

« Donc, quand tu as tué le basilic avec l'épée, » continua Drago. « Elle a du absorber plus que probablement son venin et comme tu as détruit le journal de Jedusor avec un crochet ... »

« Oh ! C'est génial ça. Au moins on sait comment les détruire ..., » soupira Harry. « Maintenant reste plus qu'à les trouver. »

Il se laissa aller en arrière dans le canapé et ferma un instant les yeux. Les émotions de la journée l'avait un peu épuisé. Drago l'observa un instant avant de faire un sourire en coin.

« Déjà fatigué ? »

« Je n'ai pas eu une nuit complète, je te rappelle, » répliqua le Gryffondor. « Je ne suis pas fan de voir des Mangemorts se faire torturer. Sauf peut-être Bellatrix Lestrange... »

« Vous entrez encore dans sa tête ? » fit Severus, les sourcils froncés et le regard dur.

« Pas volontairement et vous le savez. Et avant que vous disiez que je ne fais pas d'efforts, je travaille sur mon occlumancie. C'est juste ... difficile. »

« Sev, je te l'avais dit, » réprimanda ensuite le Sang-Pur. « Si tu voulais qu'il se protège, il fallait lui apprendre _correctement_ l'occlumancie dès le début. Maintenant, il doit faire avec. Et puis, il commence à avoir des défenses. Elles ne sont justes pas préparées à résister à quelqu'un d'aussi puissant que le Lord. »

Le Maître des Potions hocha finalement la tête. Il devait admettre qu'il était un peu fautif dans l'histoire également. Finalement, il se leva.

« Je vais vous laisser. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire encore aujourd'hui. Je vais demander à Phinéas Black de jeter un oeil à Square Grimmaurd pour savoir si quelqu'un y est entré ces dernières semaines. Tachez de rester en vie. Oui, même toi Potter. Restez en vie, s'il vous plait. »

L'homme sortit de la maison en laissant un Gryffondor sur le cul. Heureusement, il était déjà assis dans le canapé. Venait-il de rêver cette journée ou avait-il vu un Severus Snape relativement Poufsouffle ? Un regard échangé avec Drago lui confirma la réalité et il soupira.

« Là, c'est sûr, ma vie est complètement chamboulée, » soupira Harry. « Il n'y a plus qu'une seule constante. »

« Laquelle ? » demanda Drago.

« Face-de-Serpent. Il est le seul à ne pas avoir changé. Il est encore et toujours mon ennemi. »

Le Sang-Pur posa une main sur l'avant-bras de son ami en signe de soutien avant de se lever.

« Je vais me doucher. »

« Okay. »

Harry débarrassa rapidement toute trace du thé et rangea rapidement le salon. Il alla ensuite se poster à la fenêtre pour observer le soleil qui se couchait.

Durant les jours suivants, Harry et Drago continuèrent leur routine, étudier l'occlumancie, les runes et la magie noire en attendant des nouvelles de Severus Snape. Elles arrivèrent une semaine plus tard en la présence de Tobias Snape qui vint frapper à leur porte.

« Bonjour, » fit-il alors que le Gryffondor lui ouvrait la porte. « Mon fils a envoyé ceci pour vous. »

Le Moldu leur tendit un paquet de la taille d'une boite à chaussures. Il y avait l'adresse de l'Impasse du Tisseur dessus. Il y avait des traces d'une lettre qui y avait été attachée. De toute évidence l'homme l'avait lue. Harry prit le colis.

« Merci beaucoup, Mr Snape, » dit-il simplement. « Voulez-vous... Voulez-vous entrer une minute ? Boire un thé ? »

« Non merci, gamin. Je ne faisais que passer déposer cela. Je tiens juste à te dire que mon fils n'est pas un mauvais gars. Il n'a juste pas eu une vie facile à cause de moi. Ne le juge pas trop vite. »

« J'ai cru comprendre en effet. Merci Mr Snape. Bonne journée. »

Le vieil homme repartit sans rien ajouter de plus. Harry referma la porte et posa le colis sur la table. Drago était dans la cuisine à surveiller qu'il n'y avait personne d'autres puisqu'ils n'avaient en temps normal aucune visite, la maison semblant abandonnée.

« Qui c'était ? » demanda le Serpentard.

« Le père de Snape, » répondit Harry.

« Voilà qui est rassurant, je crois. »

« Mouais. Snape nous envoie ça, » continua le Gryffondor en montrant le colis.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'installèrent autour et déballèrent le paquet.


	17. Kreattur

**Kreattur**

_« Qui c'était ? » demanda le Serpentard. _

_« Le père de Snape, » répondit Harry. _

_« Voilà qui est rassurant, je crois. »_

_« Mouais. Snape nous envoie ça, » continua le Gryffondor en montrant le colis. _

_Les deux jeunes hommes s'installèrent autour et déballèrent le paquet. _

Ils découvrirent un coffret avec bon nombre de baumes et potions de haute qualité. Ainsi qu'une liste avec l'inventaire. Drago la prit immédiatement.

« Euh ... wow ... Il a été jusqu'à nous fournir son stock de polynectar. »

« Merlin ... ca prend une plombe à préparer et c'est très difficile ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » demanda Drago, un sourcil relevé.

« Hermione en a préparé en seconde année pour qu'on se glisse dans ta salle commune. »

« Ah oui ... J'avais oublié. »

« Moi j'ai pas oublié le goût ni le fait que j'avais le visage de Goyle ! Eurk ! Dégoûtant ! »

Harry eut un frisson alors que les souvenirs de ce jour-là revenaient à sa mémoire. Il en avait presque le goût dans la bouche. Il se pencha encore plus dans le paquet pour voir ce qu'il y avait d'autre. Il tendit la main et sentit une sorte de pommeau. Il sourit en reconnaissant l'arme sans même la voir. Il la sortit du coffret muni d'un sortilège sans-fond.

« Oh ! Oh ! Fais attention avec ça, Harry ! » s'exclama le Serpentard en s'écartant.

« Relax, Dray. Elle est bien plus légère que dans mon souvenir. L'épée de Godric Gryffondor ... »

Le Gryffondor fit courir son regard vert sur le métal d'argent et sur les rubis de la garde un instant avant de la poser avec douceur et respect sur la table. Il reporta son regard sur le coffret d'où Drago sortait déjà quelques livres, enfin quelques dizaines.

« Wow ... Il veut nous enterrer ou quoi ? » demanda-t-il en voyant la pile s'agrandir dangereusement.

« Ne dis pas des bêtises, Harry, » soupira le Sang-Pur. « La plupart sont des livres sur les anciennes familles. Il a sans doute pas chipoter et a tout mis dedans si cela pouvait nous servir. Ce sont tous les ouvrages de la famille Prince, par contre, alors tâche d'en prendre soin quand tu les manipules. Severus sera furax s'il les récupère en mauvais état sans avoir une excellente explication. »

« En tous cas maintenant, on ne manque pas de lecture ..., » soupira le Gryffondor.

Drago n'eut qu'un sourire amusé à la remarque alors qu'il continuait à sortir des objets du coffret. Il finit par trouver une lettre accrochée sur un livre. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de son parrain et la prit immédiatement. Harry se rapprocha pour la lire avec lui.

_Les garçons, _

_Voici de quoi vous aider dans un premier temps en cas d'ennui et de quoi trouver peut-être plus d'informations sur les Gaunt. J'espère que cela vous aidera dans votre quête. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, allez voir mon père, il me fera parvenir le message. Vous pouvez trouver refuge chez lui aussi si nécessaire. _

_J'ai quelques informations à vous donner. Prenez garde quand vous circulerez dans les lieux sorciers. Il y a un couvre-feu. Personne ne peut circuler la nuit sans déclencher une alarme et attirer les rafleurs. Ce sont des mercenaires sorciers, et quelques créatures, à la solde du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils recherchent les fugitifs, pour la plupart des Nés-Moldus. _

_Connaissant ton habitude à appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres par son nom, Potter, je t'en prie, arrête tout de suite. Un tabou a été mis sur son nom. Quiconque le prononce déclenchera automatiquement un sortilège. Toutes vos protections tomberont et vous serez pratiquement à la merci des rafleurs. _

_Je vous suggère de suivre l'émission Potter-veille à la radio. Il y a un bulletin tous les soirs. Elle n'est pas accessible à tout le monde. Posez votre baguette sur une radio-sorcière et énoncez n'importe quel mot qui pourrait se rapporter à l'Ordre du Phénix ou à toi, Potter, dès que vous en intercepterez une, ils vous donneront le mot de passe pour l'émission suivante. _

_Je vous en prie, restez en vie. _

_S.T.S._

_PS : Ton elfe est toujours là où tu l'as envoyé, Potter. _

« Je crois qu'on était déjà au courant pour le tabou, » répliqua Harry dans le vide.

« Parce que je t'en ai informé, » rétorqua Drago. « Tu as un elfe ? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

« Hmm ... Oui. C'est Kreattur, l'elfe de Sirius. Enfin des Black. »

« Cool ! Appelle-le. »

« Quoi ? »

« Il est le seul à pouvoir entrer dans Square Grimmaurd sans se faire repérer. En tant qu'elfe des Black, il est tout à fait normal qu'il aille là-bas de temps à autre. C'est la maison de ses Maîtres. »

Harry soupira et insonorisa la maison d'un coup de baguette. Le Serpentard releva un sourcil.

« Tu comprendras bien vite, » répondit évasivement le Gryffondor. « Kreattur. »

Un vieil elfe chauve vêtu d'une taie d'oreiller dans un état immonde apparut dans un pop discret devant les deux jeunes sorciers. Il avait un groin en guise de nez et des oreilles pointues immenses d'où sortaient des touffes de poils grisonnants. Ses yeux globuleux d'un bleu étrange et orageux étaient injectés de sang. Il jeta un regard méprisant aux deux sorciers.

« Maître, » dit-il d'une voix rauque alors qu'il s'inclinait.

Harry l'entendit marmonner dans ses genoux noueux.

« Je t'interdis de me traiter d'infâme Sang-Mêlé et Drago de traître, » grogna-t-il. « Drago est un Black tout comme moi. »

Il reçut un autre regard noir de l'elfe mais ce dernier ne put que s'incliner sous l'ordre.

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, » soupira alors le Serpentard. « Pas la joie. Même Dobby qui n'appréciait pas du tout ma famille était plus cordial que ça. Je me demande ce qu'il est devenu. »

« Je l'ai peut-être ... libéré, » répondit Harry en se massant la nuque, gêné.

« Quoi ? »

« Je l'ai libéré. Et pitié ne l'appelle pas. On a déjà un elfe grognon ici à gérer. Je ne veux pas d'un elfe surexcité en même temps ! Il passe son temps à me regarder en adoration avec des Monsieur Harry Potter par-ci, Harry Potter par là. Comme si j'étais un héros. »

« Techniquement tu l'es, » ricana Drago avant de se prendre un coup de coude dans les côtes. « Aïe ! »

« Tu l'as cherché, » soupira le Gryffondor avant de reporter son attention sur son elfe. « Kreattur, nous avons quelques questions à te poser et je t'interdis de me mentir cette fois. Compris ? »

« Oui, Maître, » répliqua Kreattur en s'inclinant une fois de plus.

Harry jeta un oeil à son ami qui agita la main. Le médaillon de RAB vola à travers la pièce pour arriver dans la main du Sang-Pur.

« Tu reconnais ceci ? » demanda simplement Drago.

Les yeux de l'elfe s'étrécirent mais il garda les lèvres closes.

« Réponds à sa question, Kreattur, » ordonna Harry.

« C'est le médaillon du Maître Regulus, » répondit l'elfe d'une voix étrange.

« Le frère de Sirius ? » demanda le Sang-Mêlé.

« Oui. »

Harry échangea un regard avec Drago. Un mystère de résolu. Au suivant. Il se pencha vers l'elfe alors qu'il prenait le médaillon dans ses mains.

« Kreattur. J'ai retrouvé ce médaillon dans une cachette de ... du Lord Noir. Il remplaçait un autre médaillon qui devait lui ressembler. Est-ce que tu saurais par hasard où il est ? »

L'elfe ferma les yeux, comme s'il ne pouvait supporter de voir leur réaction au prochain mot qu'il prononcerait.

« Disparu. »

« Disparu ? » répéta le Gryffondor. « Qu'entends-tu par là ? »

L'elfe frissonna alors qu'il vacillait sur ses petites jambes.

« Mondingus Fletcher, » répondit-il, toujours les yeux clos. « Mondingus Fletcher est venu au Manoir Black et a tout volé. Il a tout mis sans-dessus dessous et a trouvé la cachette de Kreattur. Il a tout volé : les photos de Miss Bella et de Miss Cissy, les gants de ma maîtresse, la médaille de l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe, les coupes gravées aux armoiries de la famille, et, et ... »

A mesure qu'il parlait, Kreattur haletait. Il cherchait son souffle tandis que des larmes perlaient dans ses yeux luisants qu'il venait de rouvrir. Il laissa échapper un cri à glacer le sang.

« ... et le médaillon, le médaillon de monsieur Regulus ! Kreattur a mal fait ! Kreattur n'a pas su exécuter les ordres ! »

L'elfe se précipita vers la cheminée pour prendre probablement le tisonnier. Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps et lui attrapa le bras pour le plaquer au sol.

« Harry ! » s'exclama Drago.

« La ferme. Il va se punir ! Et je déteste ça ! » rétorqua le Gryffondor avant de regarder son elfe dans les yeux. « Kreattur, je t'ordonne de rester tranquille ! »

Il sentit le petit corps tendu et crispé sous lui se relâcher sous son ordre. Harry déserra sa prise mais ne le libéra pas pour autant. Drago n'osa pas faire plus de commentaires. Il était habitué à ce que les elfes se punissent quand ils faisaient une bêtise mais ce n'était pas le cas de son ami. Et vu son lourd passé, il pouvait un peu comprendre.

« Kreattur, » dit-il ensuite lentement. « Je vais te laisser te redresser à la seule condition que tu ne te punis pas. Dans le cas contraire, je me verrais dans l'obligation de t'immobiliser une fois encore. D'accord ? »

L'elfe hocha la tête, les yeux larmoyants. Harry le lâcha mais resta devant lui, à genoux.

« Raconte-moi tout ce que tu sais sur ce médaillon et tout ce que Regulus t'avait ordonné de faire avec cet objet, » ordonna-t-il ensuite d'une voix neutre.

L'elfe se mit en boule, serrant ses bras autour de ses genoux noueux, et commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière.

« Mr Sirius est parti de la maison, » commença à raconter Kreattur dans un murmure, la voix rauque. « Bon débarras, car c'était un méchant garçon qui a brisé le coeur de ma Maîtresse avec ses manières de voyou. Mais Mr Regulus, lui, avait le sens de l'honneur. Il savait ce qui était dû au nom des Black et à la hauteur de son rang de Sang-Pur. Pendant des années, il a parlé du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui allait sortir les sorciers de la clandestinité pour qu'ils règnent sur les Moldus et les Nés-Moldus ... »

Harry pinça les lèvres mais ne l'interrompit pas.

« Quand il a eu seize ans, Mr Regulus a rejoint les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si fier, si fier, si heureux de servir ... Et un jour, un an après, Mr Regulus est descendu dans la cuisine pour voir Kreattur. Mr Regulus a toujours aimé Kreattur. Et Mr Regulus a dit... Il a dit ... il a dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait besoin d'un elfe. Et Mr Regulus avait proposé Kreattur. C'était un honneur, disait Mr Regulus, un honneur pour lui et pour Kreattur qui devait veiller à bien obéir aux ordres du Seigneur des ténèbres... et ensuite revenir à la maison. »

L'elfe se balança encore plus vite alors que sa respiration se transformait peu à peu en sanglots.

« Alors, Kreattur s'est rendu auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas dit à Kreattur ce qu'ils allaient faire, mais il a emmené Kreattur dans une grotte à côté de la mer. Et tout au fond de la grotte, il y avait une caverne et dans la caverne un grand lac noir ... »

Harry ferma les yeux alors qu'il revoyait l'endroit derrière ses paupières. C'était donc ainsi que Voldemort avait vérifié si les défenses qui protégeaient l'horcruxe étaient efficaces, en empruntant un elfe qu'il pouvait aisément sacrifier... Il eut beaucoup de peine pour Kreattur, se souvenant parfaitement de ce que Dumbledore avait subi avec la potion. Il n'eut pas besoin d'entendre la suite de récit pour savoir qu'il avait subi le même sort. Pourtant il écouta, n'interrompant pas son elfe dans son douloureux monologue.

« ... Il y avait aussi un bateau ... Sur l'île, il y avait un b... bassin rempli de potion. Le S... Seigneur des Ténèbres a fait boire la potion à Kreattur ..., » continua l'elfe qui commençait à trembler. « Kreattur a bu et, en buvant, il a vu des choses terribles ... Les entrailles de Kreattur étaient en feu... Kreattur a pleuré, supplié pour que Mr Regulus vienne le sauver, il a supplié sa Maîtresse, Mrs Black, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres a éclaté de rire ... Il a obligé Kreattur à boire toute la potion ... Ensuite, il a laissé tomber un médaillon dans le bassin vide ... Et il l'a de nouveau rempli de potion. Puis, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est reparti dans le bateau en abandonnant Kreattur sur l'île ... »

Harry imaginait parfaitement la scène ... les inferi attrapant Kreattur alors qu'il se penchait au-dessus de l'eau pour apaiser sa soif.

« Comment as-tu pu t'échapper, Kreattur ? » demanda-t-il dans un murmure. « Il y avait les inferi ... »

L'elfe releva sa tête repoussante et regarda le Gryffondor de ses grands yeux injectés de sang.

« Mr Regulus a dit à Kreattur de revenir, » répondit-il simplement.

« Ca, j'avais compris, mais comment ? »

Kreattur ne sembla pas comprendre. Ce fut Drago qui répondit.

« C'est évident, Harry. Il a transplané. »

« On ne pouvait pas transplaner dans cette cave. Sinon, je l'aurais fait avec Dumbledore au lieu d'affronter ces créatures ! »

« La magie des elfes n'est pas la même que celle des sorciers. Ils sont capables de transplaner dans des lieux protégés tels que les Manoirs familiaux ou ... Poudlard tiens ! C'est un excellent exemple. Nous ne pouvons pas transplaner dans Poudlard mais eux, ils le peuvent. »

« Comment cette Face-de-Serpent a pu commettre une telle erreur ? » demanda à voix haute Harry en se redressant. « Pas que cela me dérange, tout au contraire. Mais quand même ... »


	18. Les Ordres de Kreattur

**Les Ordres de Kreattur**

_« Mr Regulus a dit à Kreattur de revenir, » répondit-il simplement. _

_« Ca, j'avais compris, mais comment ? »_

_Kreattur ne sembla pas comprendre. Ce fut Drago qui répondit. _

_« C'est évident, Harry. Il a transplané. »_

_« On ne pouvait pas transplané dans cette cave. Sinon, je l'aurais fait avec Dumbledore au lieu d'affronter ces créatures ! »_

_« La magie des elfes n'est pas la même que celle des sorciers. Ils sont capables de transplaner dans des lieux protégés tels que les Manoirs familiaux ou ... Poudlard tiens ! C'est un excellent exemple. Nous ne pouvons pas transplaner dans Poudlard mais eux, ils le peuvent. »_

_« Comment cette Face-de-Serpent a pu commettre une telle erreur ? » demanda à voix haute Harry en se redressant. « Pas que cela me dérange, tout au contraire. Mais quand même ... »_

Drago haussa des épaules en secouant la tête. Il était aussi un surpris par cette révélation. Un peu.

« Peut-être ... ce n'est qu'une théorie, » avança-t-il lentement alors qu'il regardait l'elfe. « Peut-être que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a toujours considéré les elfes de maison indignes de son attention, comme la plupart des Sang-Pur. Généralement, dans les vieilles familles, ils sont traités comme des esclaves voire pire. Sans le moindre respect. Ils sont ... remplaçables. Je suppose qu'il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit qu'ils puissent posséder des pouvoirs magiques dont il ne disposait pas lui-même. »

« Un elfe de maison ne connaît d'autre loi que les ordres de son Maître, » récita Kreattur de sa voix rauque. « Kreattur a reçu l'ordre de rentrer à la maison, Kreattur est donc rentré à la maison... »

« Dans ce cas, tu as obéi, Kreattur, » répondit le Sang-Pur d'une voix neutre. « Pourquoi as-tu dit que tu n'avais pas pu exécuter les ordres ? »

Kreattur ne répondit pas, plongé dans ses sombres pensées, les larmes coulant le long de son nez en forme de groin. Harry le laissa faire quelques instants. Tant qu'il ne se punissait pas, c'était mieux ainsi. L'elfe se balançait toujours d'avant en arrière.

« Et que s'est-il passé quand tu es revenu ? » demanda le Gryffondor après deux minutes dans ce silence entrecoupé par les sanglots de la créature. « Comment a réagi Regulus quand tu lui as raconté ce qui était arrivé ? »

« Mr Regulus était très inquiet, très inquiet, » coassa Kreattur. « Mr Regulus a ordonné à Kreattur de rester caché et de ne pas quitter la maison. Et ensuite ... quelques temps plus tard ... Mr Regulus est venu une nuit chercher Kreattur dans son placard. Mr Regulus était étrange, pas comme d'habitude. Kreattur voyait qu'il avait l'esprit troublé ... Et il a dit à Kreattur de l'emmener dans la caverne, la caverne où Kreattur était allé avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ... »

La scène se joua à nouveau dans l'esprit d'Harry mais à la place de Dumbledore ou de Voldemort en tant que sorcier en compagnie de l'elfe, il voyait un homme ressemblant étrangement à Sirius, avec le regard d'argent scintillant de bienveillance, alors qu'ils se tenaient tous deux dans le petit bateau pour traverser le lac.

« Il t'a fait boire la potion ? » demanda Harry d'une voix blanche, dégoûté.

Kreattut fit non de la tête et fondit en larmes. Directement la vision inverse se passa dans l'esprit d'Harry. Il comprit immédiatement les sanglots de son elfe. Il avait du ... Il ferma les yeux, horrifié.

« Mr ... Mr Regulus a sorti de sa poche un médaillon semblable à celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres, » continua l'elfe, des larmes ruisselant de chaque coté de son nez en forme de groin. « Et il a donné l'ordre à Kreattur de le prendre et d'échanger les deux médaillons quand le bassin serait vide ... »

Les sanglots de Kreattur se transformèrent en grincements rauques. Harry devait se concentrer pour comprendre ses propos.

« Et il a dit ... à Kreattur de partir ... sans lui ... de rentrer à la maison ... et de ne jamais raconter à la Maîtresse ... ce qu'il avait fait ... mais de détruire ... le premier médaillon. Ensuite, il a bu ... toute la potion ... Kreattur a du ... le forcer à boire ... parce que Mr Regulus ... avait ordonné à Kreattur de le faire. Et Kreattur a échangé les médaillons... et il a regardé... quand Mr Regulus ... a été entraîné sous l'eau ... et ... »

Harry posa une main sur la frêle épaule de son elfe. Ce dernier se figea et regarda le Gryffondor dans les yeux.

« Je n'irais pas dire que ce que tu as fait est bien ou non, Kreattur. Mais tu as fait ce que Regulus t'a ordonné. Tu as été un bon elfe. Et je ... comprends ta douleur. J'ai du faire la même chose avec le professeur Dumbledore parce qu'il me l'avait demandé. J'ai ... vu ce que la potion fait. Cela du être extrêmement dur pour toi. »

Kreattur hocha la tête, faisant secouer ses oreilles qui ressemblaient à des ailes de chauve-souris. Il renifla et se moucha dans sa taie d'oreiller crasseuse. Le sorcier réprima une grimace de dégoût.

« Qu'as-tu fait avec le médaillon une fois rentré au Manoir Black ? » demanda doucement Harry. « Tu as essayé de le détruire ? »

« Rien de ce que faisait Kreattur n'arrivait à l'abîmer, » gémit l'elfe. « Kreattur a tout essayé, tous les moyens qu'il connaissait, mais rien. Rien ne marchait ... Il était protégé par des maléfices si puissants que Kreattur était certain qu'il fallait le détruire de l'intérieur mais il refusait de s'ouvrir... Kreattur s'est puni, il a essayé de nouveau, il s'est de nouveau puni, il a essayé encore ... Kreattur n'a pas pu détruire le médaillon ! Et sa Maîtresse était folle de chagrin car Mr Regulus avait disparu et Kreattur ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qui était arrivé, oh non, parce que Mr Regulus avait in... int... interdit de raconter à sa famille ce qui s'était passé dans la ca... caverne... »

Kreattur se mit à sangloter si fort qu'il n'arrivait plus à articuler des paroles cohérentes.

« Kreattur, » fit alors Harry au bout d'un instant de silence. « Quand tu te sentiras prêt, tu voudras bien venir me voir, s'il te plait ? Il faut qu'on discute de certaines choses mais ce n'est pas pressant. »

Harry se releva et agita la main pour allumer un feu. Il faisait peut-être un peu trop chaud pour cela mais le Gryffondor s'était toujours mieux senti devant les flammes. Elles avaient un pouvoir apaisant sur lui. Il espérait qu'il en serait de même pour le malheureux elfe. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine pour préparer du thé. Il rejoignit ensuite Drago sur la pile de livres qu'ils venaient d'acquérir et les feuilleta rapidement – et avec précaution – pour en connaître en peu leur contenu.

Le Serpentard s'était plongé dans un livre traitant de vieilles familles de sorciers, Harry en fit finalement tout autant, partant à la recherche de la famille Gaunt ou la famille Serpentard pour en savoir plus.

« Maître Black, » fit la voix de Kreattur.

Le Gryffondor leva le nez de son livre et posa son regard sur l'elfe. Il avait encore les yeux rougis mais il ne pleurait plus. Il semblait se sentir mieux. Le sorcier posa le livre sur la table et se tourna vers la créature.

« Tu es prêt à écouter ? » demanda-t-il simplement.

« Oui, Maître. »

« J'ai plusieurs choses à te demander, » fit le sorcier d'une voix neutre. « Je voudrais que tu inspectes Square Grimmaurd pour moi. T'assurer qu'il n'y a aucun sortilège de détection que ce soit de l'Ordre du Phénix, de mes amis, ou ... des Mangemorts. Est-ce que tu pourrais faire cela ? »

« Oui, Kreattur peut faire cela, » répondit l'elfe. « Kreattur connaît bien la maison de ses Maîtres. Il pourra détecter la magie qui n'appartient pas aux Black. »

« Et s'il s'agit de Bellatrix Lestrange ou Narcissa Malfoy ? »

« Kreattur peut les reconnaître aussi. »

« Si elles ont posés des sortilèges sur la maison, pourras-tu les enlever aussi ? »

« Oui, Maître. »

« Bien, cela sera déjà une première chose. La seconde concerne le médaillon de Regulus. »

L'elfe fut très attentif à ses propos, reniflant encore de son accès de larmes.

« Kreattur, je voudrais, s'il te plaît, que tu ailles chercher Mondingus Fletcher. Nous devons absolument savoir où se trouve le médaillon de Regulus. C'est très important. Nous voulons le détruire nous aussi, terminer le travail que Regulus a commencé. »

« Trouver Mondingus Fletcher ? »

« Oui, Kreattur. Et l'amener ... »

Harry se tourna vers Drago qui avait suivi l'échange silencieux mais attentif.

« Tu en penses quoi ? Ici ou le Square ? »

« Ici, il n'y a pas de protection et c'est un lieu inconnu de beaucoup de gens. Vaudrait mieux que cela reste ainsi. Qu'il commence par s'assurer que la demeure Black soit sûre avant que nous nous y déplacions tout en laissant une alerte ici. Dans le cas où Mr Snape voudrait revenir avec plus d'infos. Il serait plus simple de gérer cet escroc de Fletcher dans une maison d'où il ne pourra pas partir si facilement. »

Harry sourit et se tourna vers son elfe.

« Kreattur, je crois que tu sais quoi faire maintenant. »

« Kreattur dois s'assurer que la maison de sa Maîtresse est sûre pour le Maître et après Kreattur doit aller chercher Mondingus Fletcher et l'amener dans la maison de sa Maîtresse. »

« C'est ça, Kreattur, » répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Il posa son regard sur le médaillon et eut une illumination.

« Attends, Kreattur ! » s'exclama-t-il alors que l'elfe s'apprêtait à partir. « Tiens, » dit-il en lui tendant le médaillon des Black. « Je n'en ai plus l'utilité. Et je suppose que Regulus aurait voulu que tu le récupères après tout ce que tu as fait. Ainsi tu pourras toujours protéger ce médaillon en particulier. »

L'elfe avait pris le médaillon non pas sans laisser échapper un couinement aigu. Il était entre détresse et stupéfaction au point de se rouler en boule et pleurait à nouveau. Il fallut un moment à Harry pour calmer Kreattur. Il l'avait soulevé et l'avait ramené auprès du feu qui crépitait toujours.

Drago avait jeté quelques coups d'oeil sur eux sans rien dire. Il trouvait qu'Harry en avait fait peut-être un peu trop en donnant le médaillon à l'elfe. Mais bon, il n'allait pas jugé. Harry n'avait pas été éduqué comme un Sang-Pur et lui-même n'avait pas toujours été tendre avec ses elfes au fil des ans alors ...

Quand il se sentit mieux, Kreattur se releva et sauta hors du fauteuil, s'éloignant de la main réconfortante sur son épaule. Il observa le Sang-Mêlé et lui fit un rictus édenté. Cela ressemblait étrangement à un sourire.

« Kreattur va directement à Square Grimmaurd pour vérifier si la demeure Black est sûre, » dit-il en s'inclinant. « Kreattur revient après pour vous le confirmer avant de partir trouver Mondingus Fletcher. »

Harry hocha la tête et offrit un petit sourire à l'elfe. Kreattur s'inclina bien bas avant de disparaître dans un pop discret.

Le Gryffondor soupira et se releva. Finalement, cela ne s'était pas passé trop mal avec l'elfe. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et, avisant l'heure, il commença à préparer le repas.

« Je peux te poser une question, Harry ? » fit soudain Drago derrière lui, toujours attablé avec un livre entre les mains.

« Oui, Dray ? »

« Pourquoi avoir allumé un feu en plein été alors qu'il fait au moins trente degré dehors ? »

Tout en disant cela, le Sang-Pur avait éteint l'âtre d'un coup de baguette.

« Oh. Il était bouleversé. »

« Et alors ? »

« Quand je suis vraiment mal, comme il l'était, je me sens mieux quand je me tiens devant un feu. La danse des flammes, leurs ombres, leurs crépitements. Cela m'apaise. J'espérais que cela l'aiderait. »

Drago n'ajouta rien mais enregistra l'information dans le cas où il devrait réconforter Harry. Un bon feu pour rassurer un coeur. C'était ... mignon. Il dut faire appel à tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas sourire et rougir. Oui, c'était mignon mais il ne devait pas se comporter comme une petite Poufsouffle de deuxième année pour autant !


	19. Square Grimmaurd

**Square Grimmaurd**

Harry tenait la main de Drago alors qu'il transplanait sur le perron de Square Grimmaurd. Il dut rattraper le brun pour l'empêcher de tomber.

« Pourquoi tu nous a fait transplaner dans un espace si étroit ? » demanda directement le Sang-Pur après avoir récupéré son équilibre. « Tu veux que je me fasse le coup du lapin ? »

« La réponse est juste derrière toi, Dray, » répondit le Gryffondor.

Il y avait en effet un Mangemort qui attendait à l'ombre d'un arbre. Harry le reconnaissait pour avoir vu son visage dans la Gazette mais n'arrivait plus à remettre un nom dessus.

« Comment Dolohov peut être ici ? »

« Sans doute ta tante..., » répondit le Sang-Mêlé en haussant des épaules. « Elle connait l'existence du Square. »

« Et pourquoi il ne nous voit pas ? »

« _Fidelitas_. Dumbledore avait lancé le sortilège un peu avant notre cinquième année. »

« Mais ... Dumbledore est mort. »

« Ce qui fait de tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix le gardien du secret du Square apparemment. C'est en partie pour ça que je ne voulais revenir ici. Mais comme Kreattur a dit que le quartier général a été déserté ... »

Harry ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans le vestibule de la sinistre maison des Black. Il arrêta Drago d'un geste quand il vit quelque chose d'étrange de l'autre coté de la pièce, juste en face de la porte menant au salon. C'était comme des volutes de poussières. Elles s'élevèrent progressivement jusqu'à hauteur d'homme avant de prendre progressivement l'apparence de Dumbledore. Le vieil homme de poussière fonça sur eux la main tendue la seconde suivante. Les deux jeunes sorciers commencèrent à suffoquer pendant quelques instants avant qu'Harry ne trouve la force de murmurer quelques mots.

« Ce n'est pas nous qui vous avons tué ! »

Le fantôme de poussière se désagrégea et les libéra. Ils s'effondrèrent sur le sol, pantelant et reprenant leur souffle.

« Par Salazar ! C'était quoi ça ?! » s'exclama Drago au bout de deux minutes, le dos appuyé contre la porte.

« Sans doute ... une défense. Je ne serais pas étonné que ce soit l'oeuvre de Maugrey pour attaquer quiconque entrant ici avec une échappatoire pour les innocents. »

« Mais il est complètement cinglé ! »

« Oui. Mais c'est un génie. Aucun Mangemort ne pourrait passer cette défense. »

Ils restèrent encore quelques instants sur le sol pour se remettre de leurs émotions avant de se relever et d'inspecter les lieux. La maison était dans un état de désordre presque indescriptible. Toutes les armoires et les tiroirs avaient été retournés, leurs contenus jonchant le sol. Ce qui rendait Square Grimmaurd, d'ordinaire sinistre, encore plus angoissant.

« Hmmm ..., » fit Drago en se grattant la tête. « Soit les Gryffondors sont de vrais porcs... »

« Eh ! » s'indigna Harry en se tournant vers son ami.

« Soit, » continua-t-il comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. « Il y a un voleur qui est passé par là. »

« On sait déjà que c'est Mondingus, » soupira le Sang-Mêlé en haussant les épaules. « Allons voir la bibliothèque dans le petit salon à l'étage. Ca, je peux te l'assurer qu'il n'a pas pu les embarquer ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'on n'a même pas pu s'en débarrasser quand on a nettoyé Square Grimmaurd la première fois. Et heureusement, je vais dire ! »

Ils montèrent les escaliers. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux quand le rideau dissimulant le portrait de Walburga Black s'écarta vivement pour révéler cette dernière qui criait comme une furie des insanités.

« Dray, je te présente Walburga Black, la mère de Sirius et Regulus. Une vieille mégère au caractère de chien qui ne cesse de crier sur les gens sans même les connaître ! »

« JE NE VOUS PERMETS PAS ! »

« Et je me permets tout seul, Madame ! » riposta Harry avec force alors qu'il se tournait face au portrait, le regard dur. « Alors fermez-la, s'il vous plait ! On s'entend plus penser ici ! »

Avant que Walburga Black ne puisse répliquer, le jeune homme lui lança un sortilège de mutisme en informulé tout en grognant.

« Harry, tu n'es pas très subtile, » commenta Drago avec un sourire amusé.

« Avec elle, aucun intérêt. Je ne suis qu'un 'infâme Sang-Mêlé'... » Le Gryffondor soupira. « Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'elle dirait à ton sujet ... Allez, viens. Le salon est au deuxième. »

Les deux jeunes hommes montèrent encore d'un étage et découvrirent une fois de plus un véritable capharnaüm équivalent à celui du rez-de-chaussée et, accessoirement, un épouvantard dans la vieille pendule de grand-mère qu'il y avait dans le coin. Celui-ci s'attaqua immédiatement à Harry et prit la forme d'un détraqueur. Le Gryffondor lança immédiatement son patronus tandis que Drago le neutralisait d'un _Riddikulus_.

« Toujours le détraqueur, hein..., » commenta-t-il alors qu'il sortait deux barrettes de chocolat de son sac.

Harry l'accepta volontiers alors qu'ils frissonnaient encore de la sensation de froid et de désespoir.

« Remus a dit que c'était une preuve de sagesse d'avoir peur de la peur elle-même... Au moins, cela m'a été utile. »

« Ah ? » fit le Serpentard en relevant un sourcil.

« J'ai appris le patronus face à un épouvantard en troisième année. »

« Mouais, je me rappelle de la frousse que tu m'as foutue sur le terrain de Quidditch... »

« Quelle idée de se déguiser en détraqueur en même temps, » rit doucement Harry à ce souvenir.

« Connerie de gosses stupides ? »

« Certainement ! »

Ils rirent quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers la bibliothèque des Black qui était, contrairement au reste de la maison, parfaitement intacte et rangée, exactement comme dans les souvenirs d'Harry.

« Hmm ... Ca en fait de la lecture..., » commenta Drago en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Mouais, » admit le Gryffondor en sortant quelques livres. « Faisons dans un premier temps l'inventaire. Il y en aura peut-être qui feront double emploi avec les ouvrages de Snape. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt ils se mirent au travail. L'avantage était qu'ils pouvaient sortir les livres de la bibliothèque parce qu'ils n'avaient l'intention que de les consulter et non s'en débarrasser comme voulait le faire Mme Weasley. Ils passèrent quelques heures à faire l'inventaire et rejetèrent une partie des ouvrages familiaux puisqu'ils avaient effectivement déjà l'équivalent.

Harry descendit ensuite en cuisine pour leur préparer le repas du soir. Il était évident qu'ils en auraient pour quelques jours. Ils en profiteraient pour remettre de l'ordre dans la demeure. Le Gryffondor allait avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Mondingus quand Kreattur le ramènerait.

« Harry ! »

« Oui, Dray ? »

« C'est quoi cette idée de mettre les têtes d'elfe sur le mur du vestibule ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Une vieille tradition Black, je pense, » répondit le Gryffondor en haussant des épaules. « Tu auras certainement plus de chance d'avoir une réponse auprès de la mégère au palier... Perso, je trouve ça glauque. Et Sirius aussi trouvait ça glauque. On n'aimait pas Square Grimmaurd. Et je n'aime toujours pas. C'est même ... pire... depuis la mort de Sirius. »

Drago regarda un instant le roux. Ce dernier avait la voix tremblotante sur la dernière phrase.

« Désolé, » murmura-t-il.

Harry secoua la tête. Cela passerait.

« C'est plus dur de faire son deuil quand on n'a pas de corps à honorer, je suppose, » répondit-il en haussant des épaules une fois encore.

Il renifla et continua son repas en silence. Le Sang-Pur l'observa un instant avant de changer de sujet. Un sujet relativement important !

« On commence à voir la couleur de tes cheveux, Harry. »

« Ouais je sais. C'est pareil et d'autant plus flagrant pour toi. J'irai racheter une colo demain. »

xXxXxXx

Drago se réveilla en sursaut et s'empara de sa baguette. Il observa son environnement avec rapidité à la recherche d'une menace. Il était dans une chambre de Square Grimmaurd. Harry et lui avait passé les deux dernières nuits sur place afin de pouvoir consulter les ouvrages de la famille Black, à la recherche d'informations qui pourraient leur être utile dans leur mission. Drago s'était totalement intégré dans la quête de son ami. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire dans sa fuite et cela paraissait trop dangereux pour que le Gryffondor le fasse seul. De plus, il ne voulait pas perdre son meilleur ami.

Son seul et véritable ami en vérité ... Après il n'aurait plus que Severus et sa mère mais il serait vraiment seul ... Et il ne voulait pas rester seul. Il préférait vraiment, pour ne pas dire adorer, la compagnie du Gryffondor.

Parlant de ce dernier, un hurlement se fit entendre. Le Sang-Pur sortit de sa chambre en courant, pieds nus, vêtu d'un simple pyjama mais avec déjà son sac sur les épaules, prêt à en découdre, voire à fuir avec son ami si nécessaire. Il arriva dans la chambre d'Harry et soupira de soulagement. Le Gryffondor ne faisait que hurler dans son cauchemar.

Drago reposa son sac à terre et s'approcha du lit de son ami. Il le réveilla doucement en lui secouant l'épaule. Il sentit malgré tout la baguette contre sa gorge alors que les orbes émeraude brillaient d'horreur.

« Ce n'est que moi, Harry, » murmura le Serpentard, rassurant, les deux mains levées en signe de paix. « C'est Drago... »

Le Gryffondor revint peu à peu à lui et baissa sa baguette en marmonnant des excuses. Drago les rejeta doucement d'un revers de la main.

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

Harry se redressa en position assise et s'appuya contre la tête du lit. Il était couvert de sueur et avait encore la respiration rapide.

« Tu veux m'en parler ? » demanda doucement le brun en s'installant en tailleur sur le lit.

« J'ai vu Justin se faire torturer puis tuer par Face-de-Serpent, » murmura le Gryffondor.

« Qui ? »

« Justin Finch-Fletchley. Un Poufsouffle. Il est ... » Harry ferma les yeux. « Il était dans la même année que nous... »

« Oh ... »

Drago ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il ne s'était jamais trop approché des Poufsouffles, encore moins des Nés-Moldus au début parce qu'il adhérait à cette idéologie du sang, et puis par peur de son père. Il vit son ami pleurer silencieusement. Le Sang-Pur s'approcha alors de lui et le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler silencieusement. Harry pleura sur son épaule et mouilla son pyjama alors qu'il le serrait par la taille avec force.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi avant que la fatigue ne les reprenne. Drago, en voyant l'état de détresse de son ami, prit la décision de rester dormir dans son lit pour le rassurer et être là dans le cas d'un autre cauchemar. Il se colla dans son dos et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour tenir sa main. Il resta éveillé plus longtemps afin de s'assurer qu'Harry se rendorme plus ou moins sereinement avant de s'accorder un instant de repos. La nuit serait courte ...

xXxXxXx

Drago leva la tête de son ouvrage sur les vieilles familles et vit Harry dans le fauteuil, lui aussi la tête relevée et les sourcils froncés. Il y avait du grabuge dans la cuisine, des bruits de casseroles qui tombaient ainsi que des grognements et quelques injures. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ?

Ils sortirent immédiatement leur baguette et récupérèrent par réflexe leur sac déjà ficelé comme chaque matin en prévision d'un cas d'urgence. Ils descendirent silencieusement en direction de la cuisine pour y découvrir un sorcier de petite taille aux prises avec Kreattur et Dobby. Quand il se tourna vers les deux jeunes hommes, Harry le reconnut tout de suite.

« Mondingus Fletcher, » siffla-t-il.


	20. Mondingus Fletcher

**Mondingus Fletcher**

_Drago leva la tête de son ouvrage sur les vieilles familles et vit Harry dans le fauteuil, lui aussi la tête relevée et les sourcils froncés. Il y avait du grabuge dans la cuisine, des bruits de casseroles qui tombaient ainsi que des grognements et quelques injures. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ?_

_Ils sortirent immédiatement leur baguette et récupérèrent par réflexe leur sac déjà ficelé comme chaque matin en prévision d'un cas d'urgence. Ils descendirent silencieusement en direction de la cuisine pour y découvrir un sorcier de petite taille aux prises avec Kreattur et Dobby. Quand il se tourna vers les deux jeunes hommes, Harry le reconnut tout de suite. _

_« Mondingus Fletcher, » siffla-t-il._

L'homme se releva précipitamment et sortit sa baguette. Mais Drago fut plus rapide que lui.

« _Expelliarmus ! »_

La baguette de Mondingus atterrit dans les mains du brun. L'homme, paniqué, se rua vers l'escalier en espérant pouvoir partir. Harry ne réfléchit pas plus et le pétrifia sur le champ.

« Kreattur, donne une chaise à Mondingus et veille à ce qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper, » dit-il simplement en allant vers la cuisine pour préparer du thé.

« Oui, Maître. »

« Salut, Dobby. »

« C'est une grande joie de vous revoir, Harry Potter, Monsieur, » fit l'elfe libre avec excitation.

Harry jeta un regard lourd de sens à son ami avant de sourire à l'elfe.

« Moi aussi, Dobby. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es là ? »

« Dobby était sur le Chemin de Traverse pour faire quelques courses pour Poudlard quand Dobby a vu Kreattur. Dobby a trouvé cela étrange alors Dobby a suivi Kreattur. Quand Dobby a appris que c'était pour aider Harry Potter, Dobby a tout de suite proposer son aide et a aidé Kreattur à attraper Mondingus Fletcher, monsieur. »

Harry servit une tasse à Drago et une autre – avec réticence – à Mondingus. Ce dernier essayait de se débattre mais avec les liens magique l'empêchaient de se lever et dire quoi que ce soit c'était impossible.

« Kreattur présente ses excuses pour avoir tardé à ramener le voleur, Maître, » coassa l'elfe. « Fletcher s'y connaît pour échapper à la capture, il dispose de nombreuses cachettes et de beaucoup de complices. mais Kreattur a fini par le coincer. »

« Pas de problème, Kreattur, » sourit Harry. « Tu as fait un très bon travail. »

L'elfe s'inclina et posa son regard sur le voleur afin de le surveiller. Drago et Harry s'installèrent devant l'homme et burent une gorgée de leur thé en silence. Ce fut à cet instant que Dobby nota la présence du brun et le reconnut.

« Drago Malfoy ! » s'exclama-t-il surpris et un brin paniqué.

« Calme, Dobby, » rit doucement Harry. « Drago est un ami et un Black. Plus un Malfoy. »

« C'est bien, » sourit l'elfe. « Dobby a toujours aimé le petit Maître Drago et pleurait quand le petit Maître devenait un vrai Malfoy. »

« Education oblige, » soupira Drago. « Mais Père m'a renié aujourd'hui. Et si on revenait à nos moutons ? »

« Tu as raison, Dray, » confirma le roux avant de darder son regard émeraude sur Mondingus. « On a quelques questions à vous poser. »

Tout en disant cela, il avait agité sa main pour libérer l'homme du sortilège de mutisme auquel il était soumis.

« Pourquoi avoir envoyé des elfes à mes basques ? » attaqua-t-il tout de suite.

« Peut-être parce que vous êtes un voleur, » proposa Harry d'une voix calme.

« Je ne suis pas un voleur, je suis ... »

« Tout le monde sait, dans tous les milieux, que vous êtes un voleur, Fletcher, » fit Drago d'une voix froide. « On n'est peut-être jeunes mais pas stupides au point de se faire embobiner par vos mensonges. J'ai été éduqué par les Malfoy quand même ! »

« Le jeune Drago Malfoy et le grand Harry Potter ... Les gens vous recherchent. »

« Comme si on n'était pas au courant ... C'est marqué dans la presse, » soupira Drago de sa voix traînante. « Maintenant, taisez-vous et écoutez-nous ! »

« Lorsque vous avez vidé cette maison de tous ses objets de valeur ..., » commença Harry.

« Sirius se fichait bien de toute cette camelote ..., » l'interrompit Mondingus avant de se prendre un coup de poêle en plein visage, lui brisant le nez.

Harry agita sa baguette et amena la poêle à lui et jeta un regard à Kreattur qui avait agi ainsi. Il soupira.

« Kreattur, tu t'occuperas de Fletcher plus tard. Il doit rester conscient pour répondre à nos questions. »

L'elfe s'inclina mais ne put cacher son sourire face à la perspective de s'occuper personnellement du voleur une fois que tout serait terminer. Mondingus se frotta le visage avec un mouchoir afin d'essuyer le sang qui coulait de son nez blessé.

« Et oui, c'est un fait que Sirius se fichait pas mal de tous les biens de la famille Black. Je suis au courant. Il n'aimait pas sa famille pour des raisons ... évidentes. » Harry soupira et posa son regard dur sur Mondingus. « Lorsque vous avez dépouillé cette maison de tous les objets de valeur que vous pouviez trouver, » reprit-il ensuite. « Vous avez pris un tas de chose dans le placard de la cuisine. Il y avait notamment un médaillon. Qu'en avez-vous fait ? »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda l'homme. « Il vaut cher ? »

« Vous l'avez toujours ? »

« Sois pas naïf, Harry, » intervint Drago. « Il se demande simplement s'il n'aurait pas pu en tirer plus d'argent. Tu aurais du lui mettre du veritaserum dans sa tasse, il cracherait les réponses plus vite. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de gaspiller cette potion sur un lâche. »

« Plus d'argent ? » répliqua Mondingus avec amertune. « Ca, ce n'aurait pas été difficile ... Je l'ai laissé pour rien, figurez-vous. Pas le choix. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? » fit le Serpentard en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je vendais des choses sur le Chemin de Traverse et là-dessus, elle est arrivée en me demandant si j'avais une licence pour le commerce des objets magiques. Fichue fouineuse. Elle allait me coller une amende mais le médaillon lui a tapé dans l'oeil et elle m'a dit qu'elle allait le prendre et qu'elle me laisserait tranquille pour cette fois. Que je pouvais m'estimer heureux ! »

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard.

« Qui était cette femme ? » demanda le roux.

« Sais pas, une harpie du ministère, » répondit le voleur en haussant des épaules. « Une petite bonne femme vêtue de rose avec un noeud sur la tête, » ajouta-t-il ensuite après quelques instants de réflexions. « Elle avait l'air d'un crapaud. »

« Eh merde, » soupira Harry alors qu'il se frottait distraitement la main gauche là où il avait ses cicatrices d'heures et d'heures de retenues en compagnie du dit crapaud.

« Harry ? » fit Drago en fronçant les sourcils à son tour.

« On est bon à se coltiner Ombrage... Je ne vois que cette femme s'habiller en rose avec un noeud dans les cheveux et avoir un faciès de crapaud. Bon sang ! J'entends déjà son petit rire si désagréable dans le creux de mon oreille ! »

Il eut un frisson rien que d'y penser. Il se leva en soupirant.

« Kreattur, remballe Fletcher et efface lui la mémoire. Il ne doit dire à personne qu'il nous a vu, ni de quoi nous avons discuté. »

« Oui, Maître, » fit l'elfe en s'inclinant avant de s'occuper de Mondingus Fletcher.

Harry soupira encore.

« Je vais prendre une douche. »

« Okay... Harry... C'est quoi le problème avec Ombrage ? »

« Disons que quand on utilise une plume de sang lors de punitions, ben on s'attire pas la sympathie de ses élèves. Toi, tu avais de la chance, tu étais un Serpentard, un de ses chouchous. Je me demande si elle n'était pas elle-même à Serpentard ... Cela expliquerait pourquoi vous aviez tous vos passe-droits directement. Genre... Elle a dit oui directement pour votre équipe de Quidditch alors qu'il nous a fallu trois semaines pour enfin l'avoir ! Et la semaine suivante, c'était le match Gryffondor-Serpentard. »

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous vous êtes pris une déculottée, » fit le brun d'une voix neutre.

« Mais je reste meilleur que toi pour attraper le Vif d'Or, » fit le roux avec un léger sourire.

« Quand on aura le temps et un endroit sûr pour ça, on réglera ça par un duel sur un balai ! »

« Ca marche ! Dobby dit à personne qu'on est ici, s'il te plait. On aimerait rester discret sur nos déplacements, » ajouta Harry en disparaissant dans le couloirs.

« Bien sûr, Harry Potter, Monsieur ! Dobby ne dira à personne qu'il a vu Harry Potter, Monsieur ! »

Drago, pendant ce temps, se leva aussi pour retourner dans le salon lire l'ouvrage qu'il avait entamé au matin.

xXxXxXx

Drago vint réveiller Harry. Le pauvre criait et pleurait le nom de Sirius dans son sommeil. Le roux se mit à pleurer et le Serpentard fit de son mieux pour le consoler, lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes à l'oreille comme le faisait sa propre mère quand il faisait un cauchemar. D'un simple mouvement de baguette, il alluma un feu dans la cheminée et attendit qu'Harry se calme dans ses bras. Il apprit alors le contenu de son rêve. Il avait revécu l'entièreté de la nuit au ministère et la mort de son parrain.

Encore ...

Drago s'en était douté dès l'instant où il avait entendu le nom de l'homme entre les gros sanglots d'Harry. Il le serra alors encore plus fort et lui embrassa la tempe. Finalement, épuisé, le Gryffondor se rendormit dans les bras du brun qui veilla toute la nuit. Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, surpris lui-même par son geste. Il n'en avait jamais eu de pareils pour personne. Mais il voulait faire preuve de tendresse avec le jeune homme dans ses bras, lui montrer ce dont il avait manqué pendant de nombreuses années. Et puis, il commençait vraiment à connaître Harry, le vrai Harry, pas le Survivant ou le héros que tout le monde attendait, mais le jeune homme blessé et seul, perdu dans cette guerre qui n'était à l'origine pas la sienne.

C'était la guerre de leurs parents, c'était la guerre des autres mais elle durait depuis si longtemps, que malgré la pause de quinze années, c'était comme si elle ne s'était jamais arrêtée. Et maintenant, les jeunes devaient en payer le prix en choisissant leur camp. Drago avait choisi et il était content de l'avoir fait, non seulement pour lui-même, mais aussi pour Harry car sans lui pour le soutenir, il était sûr que le Gryffondor aurait lâché. Il pouvait être si fort mais il était aussi si fragile après ses cauchemars ...

Et son habitude à ne jamais demander d'aide... Drago espérait pouvoir la lui retirer avant que le Gryffondor ne disparaisse. Dès l'instant où Harry appellerait, il accourrait pour lui venir en aide. Sans hésiter. Il ne savait pas encore pourquoi il pensait cela mais le Serpentard en était certain. C'était une promesse pour lui, une promesse pour son beau Gryffondor.

Se rendant compte qu'il devenait Poufsouffle, le brun se releva – à regret – et laissa Harry dormir pour descendre en cuisine se chercher de quoi manger. Il en profita également pour demander à Kreattur l'exemplaire du jour de la Gazette du Sorcier afin de se tenir informé de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.

On n'était déjà presque en octobre... Le temps passait à la fois vite et lentement aux yeux du Serpentard. Vite car à tout instant, ils pourraient mourir s'ils étaient découverts, et lentement car il avait l'impression de ne pas avancer dans cette quête des horcruxes. Il soupira et lut le journal que l'elfe venait de déposer devant lui.

* * *

Bonjour,

C'est pour informer que je n'ai plus de chapitres pour cette histoire et que j'ai mes examens qui arrivent. J'ai toutefois encore suffisamment de textes en tous genres pour vous occuper jusque début juillet. Je reprendrai la suite de cette fic dès que l'horreur de la session sera derrière moi.

À bientôt.

Memepotter952504


	21. Les Gaunts sont des Serpentards

**Les Gaunts sont des Serpentards**

Harry et Draco étaient retournés pour être sûrs dans la maison des Evans. Ils avaient fini d'éplucher la bibliothèque des Black. Ils n'avaient appris des choses très intéressantes. Du moins dans l'immédiat. Quelques sorts de magie noire ou comment les contrer. C'était toujours utile mais ce n'était pas ce dont ils avaient besoin pour le moment.

Alors ils étaient retournés sur Green Street parce qu'il s'agissait du seul endroit où les Mangemorts ne venaient pas encore. Certes Square Grimmaurd était encore un lieu sécurisé mais il y avait toujours un Mangemort devant en plus d'être potentiellement un moulin pour les membres de l'Ordre qui chercheraient refuge quelque part. Green Street était encore plus sécurisé car connu de personne sauf … Snape.

Mais Snape était de leur côté et préférerait mourir plutôt que les trahir. Harry avait eu du mal à comprendre cela. Il n'en avait plus reparlé avec l'homme. Il ne l'avait pas non plus revu. Mais il avait fourni tellement, il avait avoué devant lui le lien qu'il avait avec sa mère, l'importance qu'elle avait pour lui. Au final, Harry lui faisait confiance.

Harry regardait par la fenêtre les gens passer, le regard vide, alors qu'il réfléchissait à comment récupérer l'horcruxe des mains d'Ombrage. Il s'était renseigné via les journaux, avec les temps qui courraient, elle avait eu une promotion. Présidente de la Commission d'Enregistrement des Nés-Moldus. Un beau mot pour cacher ce qu'il se passait derrière : selon Potter-Veille, la radio de la Résistance, tous les Nés-Moldus enregistrés repartaient sans encombre du Ministère – s'ils repartaient – pour disparaître dans les jours qui suivaient. C'était un moyen de les éliminer un à un. Ceux qui ne repartaient pas du Ministère, personne ne savait ce qu'il leur arrivait. On ne les revoyait jamais.

« Eh ! Harry ! » fit soudain Draco qui était à la table de la salle à manger, la tête plongée dans un ouvrage de Snape. « Viens voir. Je crois que j'ai trouvé les Gaunt. Tu ne devineras jamais de qui il est le descendant. »

« Je mets ma main à couper qu'il est le descendant de Serpentard, » répondit Harry en approchant.

« Descendant direct même, » confirma le brun. « Il n'exagérait pas en le clamant haut et fort. »

« Dumbledore me l'avait dit aussi mais je ne savais pas qu'il était dans la lignée directe. Tu as trouvé quoi ? »

Il se pencha par-dessus l'épaule du Serpentard pour observer ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dans l'ouvrage. Cela parlait de la fondation de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, vaguement des autres fondateurs mais il y avait une biographie plus ou moins complète de Serpentard. Un grand mage noir. Voilà qui n'était vraiment pas surprenant. Pas plus que le fait qu'il était un Sang-Pur et détestait les Nés-Moldus. La légende de la chambre des secrets … et un portrait.

Salazar Serpentard y était représenté avec une telle fidélité qu'il semblait presque réel. Heureusement, ce n'était qu'une image inanimée. Un homme chauve avec une longue barbe, des sourcils épais, des yeux sombres et perçants, une tenue médiévale, … Ce qui frappa le plus Harry, ce fut le médaillon qu'il avait autour du cou. Il prit une loupe dans le tiroir du bureau de son grand-père et observa plus attentivement le croquis.

« Cela pourrait être ça, non ? L'horcruxe, » proposa-t-il à Draco. « Le médaillon de Serpentard. »

Draco tourna la page et un autre croquis, plus précis, du médaillon était représenté.

« Au moins maintenant, on sait à quoi il ressemble avec exactitude, » soupira-t-il. « Il ne reste qu'à le récupérer. »

« Mouais, c'est pas gagné. »

Harry alla se servir un verre de jus de fruit et retourna à son observation à la fenêtre. Il pensait à Voldemort. Utiliser un objet de sa famille comme horcruxe, encore un. La chevalière des Gaunt, le médaillon de Serpentard. Il se demandait qu'est-ce qui pourrait avoir autant de valeur à ses yeux que ces objets. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait compter autant à ses yeux ? Un journal intime où il déversait son cœur – si on supposait qu'il en avait un –, une bague de famille et un vieil héritage…

Soudain les paroles de Dumbledore revinrent à ses oreilles. Lui et Voldemort étaient semblables. Le vieil homme ne savait pas à quel point il avait eu raison à l'époque. Des vies misérables auprès de Moldus abusifs et craintifs, parents décédés ou absents, seuls pendant de nombreuses années, …

N'ayant pas grand-chose à faire de sa journée, il réfléchit à ce qui pouvait compter pour lui, le plus important à ses yeux. La cape d'invisibilité de son père, ses amis, le balai que lui avait offert Sirius, … L'image de Poudlard, du château s'imposa à lui comme son foyer. Son premier foyer. Le premier lieu où il s'était senti à sa place, chez lui. Cela devait être la même chose pour Voldemort. L'endroit où on est accepté pour ce que l'on est et où on n'est pas traité de monstre. Un endroit où l'on trouve des personnes qui nous sont semblables. Un endroit qui nous offre enfin la première explication rationnelle et suffisante alors que nous sommes un enfant de onze mal aimé…

Poudlard. Voilà ce qui pouvait être potentiellement cher au Mage noir. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait se rapporter à l'école ? Les quatre maisons et leur fondateur. Voldemort avait déjà un artefact de l'un d'eux. Est-ce qu'il aurait été jusqu'à chercher à s'approprier les autres ? Y en avait-il seulement ?

« Dis, est-ce que tu sais par hasard si les autres fondateurs avait un objet fétiche qui avait la même valeur que le médaillon de Serpentard ? » demanda-t-il à son ami.

« Hmmm… L'épée de Gryffondor. »

« Et Poufsouffle et Serdaigle ? »

« Aucune idée. »

Harry se dirigea vers la malle où les livres de Snape étaient soigneusement rangés et chercha un livre traitant des fondateurs ou de leurs familles.

« Pour Poufsouffle, regarde dans l'ouvrage traitant des Smith. Cette famille est très grande et en descend directement. Il y a maintenant cinq branches principales à la famille, sans compter toutes les liaisons aux autres familles. »

« Tu veux dire que Zachariah est … »

« Un descendant de la fondatrice ? Sûrement. Comme toi un descendant de Gryffondor. »

« Je ne savais pas. »

« Peut-être parce qu'on utilise plus ces vieux titres, ils n'ont plus qu'une valeur symbolique. Soit la lignée est éteinte, ou presque, soit elle s'est ramifiée en tellement de sous-familles, a fait tellement d'alliances qu'il y en devient difficile de déterminer qui est le Lord régnant. »

« Et qu'en est-il de Serdaigle ? » s'enquit Harry après quelques instants de réflexions.

« Il y a une histoire sur le diadème perdu de Serdaigle. Mais je ne sais pas si on l'a retrouvé. Il faudrait regarder une fois. »

« Tu sais si elle a eu des enfants ? »

« A part la Dame Grise ? Non, je ne sais pas. »

« La Dame Grise ? »

« Harry… »

« Je sais, je sais, ma culture est déplorable. Instruis-moi. »

Drago sourit doucement en secouant la tête.

« La Dame Grise est Helena Serdaigle, la fille de Rowena. Mais je ne sais pas si elle a eu des enfants avant de se faire assassiner par le Baron Sanglant. »

« Tu déconnes ? Le Baron Sanglant a assassiné la Dame Grise ?! »

« Oui. C'est une histoire qu'on raconte à tous les petits serpentards. Au niveau des fantômes de Poudlard qu'on ne doit jamais importuner, c'est bien la Dame Grise. Sinon, on le paie très cher. Et même si le Baron Sanglant ne peut pas nous faire du mal physiquement, il est très doué pour être effrayant. »

« Ouais, je me souviens de la tête de Peeves une fois quand le professeur McGonagall lui a annoncé qu'elle allait en parler au Baron. Il était devenu encore plus pâle que d'habitude. »

Le Gryffondor s'installa sur la chaise en face de Drago et commença à feuilleter l'ouvrage concernant la famille Smith, jusqu'à trouver le passage traitant d'Helga Poufsouffle.

Le Serpentard l'observa faire un moment et son regard acier se posa sur les cheveux.

« On commence à voir nos racines, » fit-il remarquer.

« Oui, je sais, » soupira Harry. « J'irai acheter de la colo. »

« C'est dommage que les Moldus n'ont pas inventé un moyen de faire changer la couleur à la racine même. »

« Ce serait de la magie ça, Drago. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse faire cela avec la science moldue actuelle. »

Ils se plongèrent à nouveau dans la lecture, Harry demandant juste à Kreattur de veiller au grain. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient dans un endroit inconnu de tous ou presque qu'il n'y avait vraiment aucun danger. Fréquenter Drago l'avait vraiment rendu plus que prudent.

xXxXxXx

Drago veillait tout en lisant l'ouvrage des Smith à son tour, par curiosité mais aussi dans le cas où Harry serait passé à côté de quelque chose. Il n'avait aucune culture Sang-Pure et pouvait peut-être zappé un détail important. Car son idée de rapprocher sa vie avec celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas idiote, surtout après avoir entendu l'histoire de l'homme qui se cachait derrière le monstre.

Il feuilletait les pages et les parcourait en diagonale à la recherche d'un éventuel indice. Au bout d'un moment, il ne vit plus vraiment les lignes et s'attarda plus sur les images et les portraits. C'est là qu'il nota une chose : la présence d'une petite coupe entre les mains du Lord ou de la Lady régnant. Toujours la même. Une coupe qui était également entre les mains d'Helga Poufsouffle.

Il fit une vérification minutieuse de chaque portrait et en vint à la conclusion que cette coupe était importante pour la famille. Il n'en trouva hélas aucune représentation précise. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'Harry ne l'avait pas repérée au premier abord.

Il observa le roux un instant, hésitant à le réveiller pour lui faire part de sa découverte. Mais en voyant ses traits tirés et les quelques cernes sous yeux, il choisit de le laisser dormir. Il avait tellement de mal à trouver le sommeil en ce moment avec ses cauchemars réguliers. Il lui en parlerait à son réveil.

Il se leva alors et se fit du thé pour passer un peu le temps tout en observant la rue sous le ciel sans lune.

xXxXxXx

Harry cuisinait quand Kreattur apporta le numéro de la Gazette du sorcier à Drago. L'elfe rapporta également les habitudes de Dolores Ombrage et surtout trouver une opportunité qui changerait de l'ordinaire ou toute information exploitable pour coincer la sorcière et récupérer l'horcruxe.

Pour le moment, il n'y avait rien qui se présentait. Cette femme avait une vie vraiment ennuyeuse. Le parfait cliché moldu du 'métro, boulot, dodo.' Cela en devenait désespérant. Et comme elle vivait dans un lieu impossible à déterminer, qui sait, peut-être protégé par le fidelitas, il était impossible de trouver un instant autre que lorsqu'elle était au Ministère. En d'autres termes, ils allaient devoir aller au Ministère pour la voler, au nez et à la barbe des Mangemorts. Et pour le moment, l'éventuel plan qu'ils avaient n'était pas brillant. Pas brillant du tout.

« Oh oh ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dray ? » demanda le roux en tournant son regard vers son ami.

Le Serpentard lui présenta la une du journal.

« Je crois que tes amis se sont faits prendre. »

Harry s'approcha de la table pour survoler rapidement l'article. _Les acolytes de l'Indésirable numéro 1 sont interrogés ! _Juste en-dessous du titre, il pouvait voir une photo de Ron et Hermione se débattant contre des aurors.

« Kreattur, Dobby, » appela immédiatement le Survivant, le regard déterminé.

Dobby apparut immédiatement au coté de Kreattur, prêt à recevoir son prochain ordre.

« Retrouvez-moi Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. Tout de suite. Si vous pouvez, ramenez-les à Square Grimmaurd, sinon dites-moi où ils sont et on ira les chercher nous-mêmes. »

Les deux elfes échangèrent un regard avant de s'incliner et d'obéir.

« Harry ? » fit Drago, incertain.

« Je ne les laisserai pas mourir, Dray. »

« Je sais… Je voulais juste te dire que si on arrive à savoir où ils sont, ce sera probablement un piège pour te sortir de ta cachette. »

« Je sais et franchement, je m'en fiche. Ce sont mes amis. Et Hermione est une Née-Moldue. Quand ils se rendront compte que je ne viendrais pas pour eux, ils la tueront. Enfin … s'ils ne la violent pas avant ou font d'elle une créature magique parce que, soyons honnête, elle est très intelligente. Ils pourraient se servir d'elle à leur avantage… »

« Ouais… Je préférerais aussi la savoir morte plutôt que d'être transformée en Loup-Garou. »

« Je préférerais la savoir vivante et à l'abri, loin de ces enfoirés. »


	22. Une Visite Snapienne

**Une Visite Snapienne**

Drago observait son ami être extrêmement agité depuis la lecture de l'article du journal et il ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour le calmer depuis. Même s'il avait du Serpentard en lui, Harry gardait son tempérament Gryffondor mêlé à son envie de protéger tout le monde. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il s'était isolé à l'origine…

Le brun retint un soupir de soulagement quand il vit les deux elfes réapparaître.

« Nous avons trouvé le Traître-à-son-sang et la Sang-de-Bourbe, » commença Kreattur.

« Merlin ! Merci ! » s'exclama Harry en faisant fi pour une fois des insultes de son elfe.

Le plus important n'était pas une question de langage. Il s'en chargerait plus tard.

« Mais il est impossible à Kreattur et Dobby d'aller les chercher. Ils sont toujours en présence de sorciers du Ministère, des Mangemorts, et quand ils ne le sont pas, ils sont à Azkaban où nous ne pouvons pas aller. »

« MERDE ! »

La tasse présente sur la table explosa dans la seconde qui suivit. Harry n'était plus seulement en colère et inquiet, il était totalement frustré. Evidemment, les deux lieux les plus dangereux et les plus hautement surveillés de la Grande-Bretagne, si ce n'est peut-être le quartier général de Voldemort.

Drago nettoya le désastre d'un coup de baguette et se tourna vers les elfes.

« Sont-ils toujours ensemble ou bien séparés ? »

« Ils sont toujours tenus séparés, » affirmèrent-ils.

« Est-ce qu'ils s'attendent à ce qu'Harry viennent les libérer ? » s'enquit-il ensuite.

« Kreattur le suppose, » fit l'elfe de la maison Black. « Mais Kreattur n'a pas fait attention aux conversations des sorciers. Kreattur n'a fait que rechercher les amis de Maître Black. »

« Dobby a entendu une conversation entre un homme du Ministère et son ancien Maître Malfoy. Ils attendent qu'Harry Potter fasse une erreur en se présentant afin de l'attraper et l'amener devant Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Ils ont dit que ce serait d'autant plus facile qu'Harry Potter est maintenant seul. Ils ne savent pas qu'Harry Potter est en compagnie de Mr Drago. »

Ils ne purent continuer leur discussion plus avant que quelques coups furent frappés à la porte. Le brun s'y dirigea rapidement puisqu'Harry n'était pas en état de recevoir, trop préoccupé par le sort de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il observa par la fenêtre pour voir de qui il s'agissait avant d'ouvrir.

« Mr Snape, » fit-il en saluant l'homme. « Que nous vaut le plaisir ? »

« Puis-je entrer ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Le Serpentard s'écarta et laissa le Moldu pénétrer dans la maison avant de refermer la porte. Tobias Snape observa un instant le mobilier avant de se figer devant Dobby et Kreattur.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que … ces … créatures ? »

« Ce sont des elfes de maison, » répondit Drago avant de se tourner vers le Gryffondor. « Harry, tu donnerais quoi comme équivalent moldu ? »

« Pour ? » s'enquit le roux qui sortait de ses pensées. « Bonsoir, Mr Snape. En voilà une surprise. »

« Jeune homme, » fit Tobias avec un hochement de tête.

« Vous prendrez bien une tasse de thé ou du café ? » fit Harry qui reprenait instinctivement ses habitudes cordiales face à un hôte.

Au moins sa tante lui avait indirectement appris certaines bonnes manières…

« Volontiers. Du café.

« Pour les elfes, » répéta Drago.

« Je dirais entre la femme de chambre, le majordome et l'esclave. Un elfe de maison est lié à un sorcier et se doit d'obéir à ses ordres quels qu'ils soient sans quoi il est susceptible d'être puni plus ou moins sévèrement en cas de manquement ou faute et cela varie encore en fonction du Maître de l'elfe. »

« Et donc … »

« Kreattur est mon elfe suite à un héritage, » soupira Harry alors qu'il sortait une tasse. « Même si je n'ai jamais désiré un esclave. J'essaie d'être le plus juste possible. Au moins, dès qu'il essaie de s'autoflageller pour une erreur et que je le vois, je l'immobilise pour qu'il ne le fasse pas. C'est une manie dont j'ai horreur chez eux. Même Dobby n'arrive pas à s'en départir totalement alors qu'il est un elfe libre ! C'est exaspérant… »

« C'est naturel chez un elfe, » répondit Dobby en haussant des épaules. « Et Dobby est un elfe. »

« Pas un bon elfe ! » grogna Kreattur. « Un bon elfe ne serait pas content d'être libre ! Un bon elfe doit servir son maître. »

« Mais un bon maître ne doit pas faire souffrir ses elfes, » soupira Harry qui ne voulait pas entendre ce genre de chamailleries comme cela arrivait quand il voyait les deux elfes dans la même pièce. « Et j'ai pas honte d'avoir rusé pour libérer Dobby ! Et je le referais sans la moindre hésitation pour tous les autres elfes des familles Sang-Purs si cela signifie les libérer de mauvais traitements. »

« Harry, » fit alors Drago en apportant la théière et le thermo de café. « Bien que cela soit bien dans le principe, la plupart des elfes seront malheureux car cela est ancré dans leurs mœurs. Cela fait des siècles qu'ils servent les sorciers ainsi. »

« Je sais… Mais j'ai jamais dit que je les laisserais sans rien. Si c'est travailler pour un sorcier qu'ils veulent faire, ils peuvent en trouver des bons qui seront attentifs à leur bien-être comme le serait un patron de ses employés. »

« Harry Potter est un grand sorcier, » sourit Dobby. « Un très grand et noble sorcier ! »

« Et si on arrêtait de parler de moi, » fit le roux, soudain mal à l'aise. « Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu nous voir pour débattre des droits des créatures magiques, Mr Snape. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? »

« Severus a téléphoné et il semblait vraiment soucieux. »

« Voilà qui ne me surprend pas, » dit Drago en s'installant à table et invitant le Moldu à en faire autant.

« Moi si, mais bon, faudra que je m'y fasse à l'idée. »

« Harry…. »

« Oui, je sais … Ce n'était qu'un masque. »

« Eh bien…, » commença Tobias en fixant le Gryffondor en particulier. « Il m'a informé qu'une nouvelle importante était apparue dans le journal sorcier et il m'a demandé de venir vous convaincre de ne rien faire car il s'agit d'un piège. »

« On l'avait deviné, » répondirent les deux sorciers.

« Mais cela ne changera rien au fait qu'on va essayer de les délivrer, » ajouta Harry.

« Severus te demande de ne pas le faire. »

« Ce sont mes amis ! »

« Il me l'a dit. Il te demande néanmoins de ne rien faire. »

« Il peut toujours courir ! Il n'aura qu'à venir lui-même m'en empêcher. »

Tobias se tourna vers le brun.

« Pas la peine de me demander de le convaincre. C'est un Gryffondor. En plus, il est meilleur que moi en duel, je suis incapable de le maîtriser et de le coincer ici. Sans parler du fait qu'il m'en voudra à mort. Parrain devra se bouger pour venir le ligoter et le droguer pour qu'il n'aille pas faire une bêtise. »

« Et donc, vous allez faire quoi ? »

« On va aller les chercher, » répondit Harry.

« Et moi, je vais essayer de trouver un plan pour qu'on s'en sorte tous les quatre relativement indemnes. Et ça, cela ne sera pas évident. »

Tobias se frotta le front.

« Il se doutait que vous diriez cela, » dit-il au bout d'un instant.

« Il nous connait bien en même temps, » répliqua Drago. « Ou presque, » ajouta-t-il en avisant le regard émeraude d'Harry.

Le Moldu sortit une feuille de sa poche et la posa sur la table.

« Il m'a fait écrire et relire trois fois ceci pour s'assurer que je ne me trompe pas avec vos termes. Ce sont les localisations de vos amis et certaines choses que Severus sait à leur sujet. »

Harry s'en empara rapidement et lut les quelques lignes avec attention. Drago se leva et vint en faire de même au-dessus de l'épaule du Gryffondor.

« Il va falloir leur donner des potions pour qu'ils puissent nous suivre, » fit directement le Serpentard. « Et un carré de chocolat. »

« Du chocolat ? » fit le Moldu sans comprendre.

« A cause des détraqueurs, » répondit Harry l'air sombre. « Ce sont des créatures assez dangereuses qui aspirent les souvenirs heureux d'une personne. Elles peuvent aller jusqu'à aspirer son âme si elles ne sont pas retenues. En temps normal, on se sert d'elles pour maintenir les prisonniers à Azkaban mais maintenant qu'elles obéissent à Face-de-Serpent, elles doivent faire pas mal de ravages. »

« Et il va falloir aussi se séparer, » dit Drago avec une grimace alors que son esprit fonctionnait à vive allure. « Si on en libère un, tout le monde sera au courant et la garde sera renforcée auprès de l'autre. Sans parler du fait que le rescapé sera un poids dans l'opération de sauvetage. »

« J'aime pas vraiment l'idée de se séparer mais on ne va pas avoir le choix, » maugréa le Gryffondor en reposant le papier sur la table.

« Vu la situation, Severus m'a demandé de vous dire d'être extrêmement prudents. »

« On va déjà essayer de trouver un plan parce que j'avoue ne pas savoir où sont ces salles, » répondit Drago en pointant deux termes du doigt.

« Moi oui, » rétorqua Harry. « J'y ai été jugé pour avoir usé du patronus devant Dudley alors qu'il y avait un détraqueur à Little Whining. C'est juste à côté du département des mystères. »

« Et il va falloir que tu t'occupes de Weasley car il ne suivra jamais un Malfoy. »

« Tu t'en sortiras avec Hermione ? »

« Elle a un cerveau, elle au moins. Elle pourra choisir entre des mangemorts en colère et armés et sa nemesis réputée ennemi numéro 2 qui lui tend la main et une opportunité de s'échapper. »

« C'est vrai que vu comme ça… »

« Weasley restera à cheval sur le principe 't'es un Serpentard et fils de mangemort'. Et je n'aurais pas la patience de raisonner avec lui. »

Tobias regarda les deux jeunes hommes en face de lui planifier un instant tout en buvant sa tasse de café. Severus n'allait vraiment pas être ravi de l'entendre mais les deux allaient foncer dans leur ministère pour sauver les deux jeunes gens qui y sont enfermés.

Il ne resta pas très longtemps après cela et laissa les jeunes à leur plan et à leur guerre en leur répétant bien d'être prudent et qu'en cas de besoin, sa porte était ouverte.

xXxXxXx

Drago se retournait encore et encore dans son lit. Le lendemain, ils s'introduiraient au Ministère. D'une certaine manière il angoissait. Il angoissait de se faire attraper, il angoissait de mourir, mais surtout il angoissait d'être séparé d'Harry sans lui avoir révélé au préalable ses sentiments.

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il s'était rendu compte de la vérité. Il éprouvait des sentiments forts pour Harry. Il s'était questionné pendant un moment si c'était juste un lien d'amitié suffisamment puissant ou quelque chose de plus fort encore. En apprenant la nouvelle des amis du Gryffondor et les conséquences qui allaient d'office en découler, il avait réalisé que c'était réellement de l'amour. Il était amoureux de ce Gryffondor au grand cœur.

Il aurait pu en être rebuté mais comme il assumait depuis un long moment son homosexualité au grand dam de son père car, comme il lui avait souvent expliqué, ce n'était pas un problème pour assurer le prolongement de la lignée Malfoy avec la magie et les découvertes en potions. Et il connaissait maintenant très bien l'homme qui se cachait sous la figure du Survivant. Oh combien il aimait cet homme.

Il s'arma de courage et se leva pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Harry ne dormait pas encore apparemment à cause d'un cauchemar et était plongé dans un roman moldu pour se détendre.

« Dray ? » fit-il en relevant un sourcil. « Ca va ? »

« Oui, enfin … j'ai peur. »

« Moi aussi mais s'il fallait à chaque fois que je l'écoute, je serais mort il y a bien longtemps. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te permet de ne pas en tenir compte. »

« J'en tiens compte, » répondit Harry en posant son livre sur la table. « Cela m'a donné un certain instinct de préservation mais … comment expliquer… Je ne sais pas… je fais ça depuis tellement longtemps… Je me focalise sur ceux que j'aime et que ce que je fais me permet de les sauver. »

Drago le regarda un instant, dubitatif.

« J'ai du mal à croire que ça marche, » dit-il.

« En première année, on venait à peine d'apprendre le sortilège de lévitation et à Halloween, il y a eu l'affaire du troll. Ron et moi on a du l'affronter pour sauver Hermione. »

« Comment vous avez fait ? »

« On lui a balancé des trucs à la figure pour le distraire d'Hermione et je lui ai grimpé sur le dos. Ron a lancé le sortilège et il lui a arraché sa massue des mains pour l'assommer avec. »

« Bande de Gryffondors décérébrés complètement cinglés ! » s'exclama le brun.

« Et loyaux ! » ajouta Harry en riant doucement en voyant l'expression sur le visage de son ami. « Ron et Hermione ont toujours été là pour moi. Je ne peux pas les abandonner. »

Drago hocha la tête. Il se tortillait les mains alors qu'il cherchait en lui le courage de se déclarer. Le roux sembla le remarquer alors qu'il reprenait roman.

« Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose qui t'angoisse ? »

« Hmmm… disons que c'est plutôt le fait de n'avoir jamais l'occasion de faire quelque chose qui m'angoisse. »

« Et qu'est-ce c'est ? » demanda le Gryffondor, curieux.

Le Sang-Pur resta un moment à tergiverser sur ses sentiments et inspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage.

« Harry. Je ne sais pas du tout comment on doit dire cela puisque j'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais et que tout venait à moi quand je claquais des doigts ou presque … » Harry fronça les sourcils alors qu'il l'écoutait attentivement. « … Mais c'était essentiellement parce que j'avais un nom et une réputation qui faisaient tout à ma place. J'étais un enfant gâté. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te contredire mais où veux-tu en venir ? »

« Je … j'éprouve des sentiments pour toi et je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire pour ne pas paraître déplacé ou … commettre une erreur… ou … »

Harry soupira.

« D'accord, j'ai compris, » dit-il un peu gêné. « Hmmm… Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire non plus dans ce genre de situation non plus. Et je n'ai jamais parlé relations avec Ron parce que d'une part j'ai toujours une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête qui m'empêchait d'y penser sérieusement, et d'autre part parce qu'il pense aux filles et moi … »

« Aux garçons ? » proposa Drago.

« Oui. » Il vit le Serpentard soupirer de soulagement. « Tu pensais que j'étais hétéro ? »

« Au moins hétéro puisque tu es sorti avec deux filles. »

« Deux désastres. Cho pensait qu'à Cédric et Ginny … au final, je la vois plus comme ma sœur que comme une petite amie. Et je préfère de loin observer les garçons à la sortie de la douche que les filles. »

« On est d'accord…, » rit Drago un peu plus à l'aise.

« Donc, tu … tu m'aimes ? » s'enquit le Gryffondor.

« Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, oui. Et … et toi ? »

Harry préféra détourner le regard un instant pour observer le jardin par la fenêtre. Il soupira.

« Je vais être honnête avec toi, Drago. Je t'apprécie beaucoup mais avec ce qui se passe, je n'avais pas songé à ouvrir mon cœur à ce point-là. Pas si c'est pour faire souffrir quelqu'un. »

« Mais s'il n'y avait pas la guerre, j'aurais une chance ? » demanda le Serpentard.

Harry lui fit un sourire engageant.

« Tu n'es pas du tout désagréable à vivre ni à regarder, Dray. »

Le brun sourit à son tour et vint déposer ses lèvres sur celles du Gryffondor. Ce dernier fut surpris par autant d'audace mais finalement se laissa aller car ils n'avaient qu'une vie et qu'au final, ils pourraient très bien mourir le lendemain.


	23. Récupérer Ron

**Récupérer Ron**

Harry marchait dans le couloir du Ministère. Lui et Drago avait pris l'apparence d'un employé grâce au polynectar que Snape leur avait laissé. Ils n'avaient qu'une heure pour aller chercher l'un Ron et l'autre Hermione. Cela allait être serré. Très serré.

Il inspira profondément pour se calmer et avoir l'air normal alors qu'il voyait de nombreux gardes dans l'atrium. Il fut affligé par la nouvelle statue dans la fontaine. Ce n'était plus celle qui représentait un gobelin, un elfe, un centaure et un sorcier, symbole de fraternité magique mais bien quelque chose d'autre, bien plus sombre et horrible à son goût, à l'image de l'idéologie mangemort et les nouvelles orientations du Ministère. Elle prônait la souveraineté et la supériorité des sorciers sur les Moldus.

La statue se composait de deux grandes figures, un couple de sorciers brandissant leur baguette, l'air hautain et vêtus de leurs belles robes. Ils se tenait sur un sombre et massif piédestal sur lequel il était gravé _La Magie est Puissance _ainsi que le logo du ministère en lettres d'or. Le piédestal était lui-même soutenus par des centaines et des centaines de corps nus d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants aux visages horribles et aux regards stupides – tel était l'idée stéréotypée que les Sang-Purs se faisaient des Moldus – qui étaient serrés les uns contres les autres pour supporter le poids des sorciers au-dessus d'eux.

Harry ne resta pas devant cette vision angoissante et préféra de loin continuer son chemin tant qu'il avait encore l'apparence de ce Reg Cattermole. Drago avait pris l'apparence d'un certain Albert Runcorn. Pour ne pas trop se faire repéré, il avait malgré tout placé un sortilège d'indifférence sur lui sous le conseil de Drago. Il prit le chemin en direction du département des mystères. Les grandes salles du tribunal pénal se trouvaient juste à côté.

Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, il remarqua directement la présence des détraqueurs au-dessus de sa tête. Heureusement, il y avait un patronus qui les maintenaient à distance le temps de l'interrogatoire de Ron.

« Où est Harry Potter ? » demandait un homme qu'Harry reconnut comme étant un Mangemort.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit des centaines de fois ! Je ne sais pas ! »

« Vous mentez, Mr Weasley ! Vous êtes son plus proche de ce fugitif ! Vous vous êtes déjà rendu coupable du crime de protéger la Née-Moldue Granger ! »

« C'est mon amie ! »

« Et aussi une fugitive pour avoir refusé de venir s'enregistrer ! Elle sera jugée pour cela ! »

« Ne la touchez pas ! »

Harry observa son meilleur ami, son presque frère, se débattre alors qu'il était sérieusement entravé sur la chaise au centre de la pièce. Il se concentra sur cette dernière afin de déterminer quel sort était utilisé pour maintenir le prisonnier attaché. Cela ne lui prit pas plus de cinq minutes pour trouver la solution et l'opportunité de libérer le rouquin.

Le Mangemort avait tourné le dos à Harry l'espace d'un instant et ce dernier en avait profité pour libérer son ami et stupéfixer deux des six personnes présentes dans la salle. Tout se passa vite après cela. Le patronus retenant les détraqueurs s'estompa et les créatures volèrent librement dans la pièce, répandant le froid et un sentiment de misère sur leur passage. Ils y eut également une pluie de sortilèges qui leur tombèrent dessus.

Harry tira immédiatement Ron à l'abri derrière un siège. Il sortit rapidement deux flacons de potions et un carré de chocolat de son sac.

« Tiens ! Avale ça en vitesse ! »

« Qui es-tu ? »

« Ron, c'est moi ! C'est Harry ! Maintenant fais ce que je te dis ! Quitter cet endroit va être une vraie galère ! _Stupéfix ! »_

Un autre homme tomba sous son sortilège n'en laissant plus que trois devant lui. Et les détraqueurs. Harry ne chercha pas beaucoup plus loin et lança rapidement son patronus pour éviter de subir leurs désagréable baiser.

« C'est Potter ! »

« Merde ! » jura Harry. « Il faut qu'on se casse ! »

« Pas sans Hermione ! »

« On s'occupe déjà d'elle ! Là, il faut qu'on se barre avant que Voldy ne ramène sa Face-de-Serpent ici ! »

Il attrapa son ami par le poignet et se précipita en courant dans le couloir. Il lança quelques sorts à l'aveuglette derrière lui et entendit encore un homme tomber. Plus que deux. Mais ils seraient bien plus nombreux dans l'atrium. Cela n'allait pas être de la tarte pour sortir de là.

xXxXxXx

Harry venait de transplaner sur un rocher au milieu de la mer. Il s'effondra sur le sol, haletant et Ron en fit autant à côté de lui. Il leur fallut quelques minutes avant de récupérer une respiration relativement calme.

« Mec ! T'as pas un truc comme un pull ou une cape pour moi parce que j'ai méga froid ! »

Cela ramena le Survivant à l'instant présent.

« Mouais attends. » Il sortit de sa poche un sac et en sortit quelques vêtements. « Tiens ! Enfile ça. Ce sera peut-être un peu serré mais on règlera ça par magie. On va devoir être discrets quelques jours avant de pouvoir ressortir et t'acheter des vêtements à ta taille. »

« Et Hermione ? Elle arrive quand ? »

« Elle n'arrivera pas ici, Ron, » répondit Harry alors qu'il sentait les effets du polynectar s'estomper.

Il sortit ses propres vêtements et se changea en même temps que son ami.

« Mais tu as dit ... »

« Ecoute. On était deux à venir vous chercher mais vous étiez à deux endroits différents ! Alors on a fait le choix de nous séparer pour vous récupérer tous les deux. Mais pour notre sécurité, on doit rester seuls éloignés les uns des autres quelques jours pour nous assurer qu'on a pas été suivis ! » Harry soupira et enfila un manteau moldu. « Viens. Ne restons pas ici. »

Harry observa la maison battue par les vents et la marée. Il ne s'attendait pas à revenir ici un jour. C'était la maison que son oncle avait une fois louée bien des années auparavant pour s'isoler et faire en sorte qu'il ne reçoive jamais sa lettre de Poudlard. Et maintenant il y était de retour pour se protéger de Voldemort.

« Mec ! On est où ? »

« C'est ça le truc le plus drôle. Je ne sais pas trop. » Le rouquin le regarda, perplexe. « Mon oncle nous a emmené ici il y a longtemps pour que je ne sache pas que j'étais un sorcier et que je n'aille jamais à Poudlard. Je me suis dit que ce serait l'endroit parfait pour s'isoler un moment. Les seules personnes susceptibles de savoir où nous sommes sont mon oncle et ma tante et je ne les ai pas vus depuis quelques mois alors... Normalement on ne devrait pas avoir de problèmes mais on n'est jamais trop prudent. »

Ils entrèrent dans la maison et Harry s'attela immédiatement à nettoyer les lieux de quelques coups de baguette avant d'allumer un feu et de sortir quelques vivres de son sac. Ron fonça sur la nourriture affamé.

« Vas-y doucement. On aura rien d'autres pendant quelques jours. »

« Pourquoi ne pas aller Square Grimmaurd ? » demanda le roux la bouche pleine de pain.

« Parce que si nous avions été attrapé, on aurait mené cette personne directement là-bas et tout membre de l'Ordre voulant y retourner en urgence pour se protéger pourrait se retrouver en mauvaise posture devant des Mangemorts. »

« Et le Gardien du Secret ? »

« Nous en sommes tous devenus les gardiens depuis que Dumbledore est mort, Ron ... C'est trop dangereux. Attendons un peu que les recherches soient moins intenses et on verra si on pourra s'y rendre. Je dois me rendre dans une ville moldue dans trois jours pour passer un coup de fil. »

« Un quoi ? »

« Un coup de téléphone, » soupira-t-il.

« Oh ... » L'évadé mangea encore quelques bouchées en silence. « Tu m'as pas dit avec qui est Hermione. Ni pourquoi tu es parti sans nous. On est tes amis ! »

« Je suis parti pour vous protéger, Ron. Apparemment m'éloigner n'a pas suffi... »

« Où est Hermione et avec qui ? »

« Je ne sais pas où elle est. Mais j'ai confiance en Dray pour la garder en sécurité. »

« Dray ? »

« Drago, » confirma Harry en s'attendant à la bombe.

« MALFOY ?! PENDANT TOUT CE TEMPS TU ETAIS AVEC MALFOY ! »

Sa voix était un mélange de colère et de quelque chose de semblable à de la trahison.

« Oui et alors ? Il est mon cousin. »

« C'est un Mangemort ! »

« Non. »

« C'est un... ! »

« Ron ! Cela suffit ! » s'écria Harry soudain un peu plus en colère contre son meilleur ami. « Drago a été renié par son père et presque tué pour avoir refusé la Marque des Ténèbres. Il n'est pas un Mangemort. Maintenant, si on le voit, ils ont l'autorisation de tirer à vue et de l'abattre ! Quand il est arrivé chez moi, il se vidait de son sang dans le jardin de ma tante ! Je l'ai sauvé un peu avant mon anniversaire et depuis on fait la route ensemble. Alors oui, c'est un Serpentard, oui il a été un vrai petit connard à Poudlard mais aujourd'hui, on n'est plus des gosses ! Nous sommes en guerre et il est allié. On ne peut pas dire que beaucoup de gens choisiraient de s'allier avec moi ces derniers temps. En particulier quand on voit ce qu'ils vous font ! Alors tes commentaires désagréables sur lui, tu peux te les garder ! »

Ron le fixait estomaqué, partagé entre colère et surprise. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu une telle dispute et qu'Harry avait haussé la voix, c'était durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers quand il était persuadé qu'Harry avait mis son nom dans la coupe alors qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Il jugea préférable de ne pas énerver plus avant son ami même s'il n'avait pas confiance en la fouine. Pour le moment, il n'était pas en état de combattre le Survivant car il était affamé et qu'il n'avait plus de baguette.

Au bout de vingt minutes dans un silence tendu où on n'entendait que le bruit de mastication et le crépitement des flammes, il réalisa un truc.

« Mec, qu'est-ce que t'as fait à tes cheveux ?! »

Harry éclata de rire.

« J'ai fait une décoloration. Dray et moi, on s'est teint les cheveux parce qu'un brun à lunettes et un blond péroxydé. Ma tante a proposé une colo moldue et finalement ça le fait. »

« Et donc tu es roux. »

« Ouep. C'est ce qui arrive quand on décolore des cheveux sombres. La colo disait blond mais bon, mes cheveux étaient tellement sombres que je ne le deviendrais pas en une fois. Alors roux, c'est pas mal. Maintenant, si je me présente à côté de toi on pourra presque dire que je suis ton frère ou ton cousin. »

Finalement toute tension s'envola et les deux purent discuter plus librement. Harry parla de ses recherches plus ou moins stagnantes sur les horcruxes et le fait que Ombrage possédait plus que probablement le vrai médaillon. La soirée avança rapidement et Ron étant épuisé par son séjour entre les mains ennemies, il finit par s'endormir dans le canapé défoncé. Harry choisit de rester éveillé et de regarder les flammes tout en écoutant le bruit apaisant du ressac et des vagues s'écrasant sur la paroi rocheuse. Il avait les pensées tournées vers Drago et Hermione. Il espérait qu'ils aillent bien et qu'ils étaient en sécurité.


	24. Récupérer Hermione

**Récupérer Hermione**

Drago n'était pas très à l'aise. Malgré le fait qu'il était sous polynectar, il craignait d'être repéré et arrêté et là … Une fois son identité découverte, il serait immédiatement arrêté et exécuté. Peut-être même directement par son père, qui sait. Cela lui donnait des frissons dans le dos.

Il inspira profondément, mais discrètement alors qu'il pénétrait dans l'ascenseur menant à l'étage où était détenu prisonnière la Née-Moldue qu'il avait eue en tant qu'ennemie pendant si longtemps. Si on lui avait dit quelques mois plus tôt qu'il viendrait au secours d'Hermione Granger, il aurait envoyé directement cette personne à Sainte Mangouste et lui aurait collé un procès ! Un Sang-Pur sauvant une Née-Moldue ! C'était tout bonnement ridicule !

Mais maintenant, il n'était plus vraiment le même. Il était toujours un Sang-Pur, mais son Lord était un Sang-Mêlé et un ami. Son petit-ami même au vu du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé la veille. Il fréquentait aussi un Moldu, le père de son parrain, et avait appris à vivre comme un Moldu. Il avait appris beaucoup de choses, plus qu'il ne l'aurait à l'origine imaginé.

Quand il arriva à l'étage, il se redressa fièrement, le visage hautain, il était supposé être Albert Runcorn, et il s'avança dans le couloir. Il arriva devant la salle et y pénétra sans frapper. C'était une salle d'interrogatoire.

« Ah ! Albert ! » sourit Dolores Ombrage. « Vous tombez bien ! »

Elle était vêtue de son éternel chandail rose et de son ruban noir dans les cheveux. Mais ce qui frappa le Serpentard, ce fut la présence d'un médaillon autour de son cou. Le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard. L'Horcruxe du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Dolores, » salua Drago avec une courtoisie froide et feinte, à l'image de l'homme que son père lui avait parfois décrit lors de repas familiaux. « En quoi puis-je vous être utile dans ce … cas-ci ? »

Il avait mis le plus de dédain qu'il pouvait dans sa voix. Ce n'était pas très difficile, son éducation entière était basée là-dessus : l'apparence, la comédie, l'hypocrisie, … sans parler de cette haine des Moldus et Nés-Moldus, haine qui n'était heureusement plus la sienne.

Il jeta un regard à la Gryffondor et poussa un cri intérieur. Elle était dans une position humiliante, vêtue de haillons qui laissaient voir une peau légèrement marbrée de bleus. Ils la torturaient pour la faire avouer la localisation d'Harry probablement ou comment elle aurait pu voler des pouvoirs à un sorcier … Et même si Drago savait qu'Hermione Granger était prompte à répondre à n'importe quelle question, bien qu'ici elle ne le ferait pas par loyauté envers son ami, elle en était tout bonnement incapable car elle ne connaissait pas la réponse à la première et la seconde question était d'une absurdité affligeante.

« J'aimerais que vous m'assistiez, » répondit Dolores. « Cette jeune femme refuse de nous divulguer les informations qu'elle détient. Nous avons reçu l'autorisation d'utiliser des moyens plus invasifs pour les obtenir, » ajouta-t-elle en pointant une table où quelques flacons étaient alignés.

De là où il était, Drago pouvait reconnaître la marque de fabrique de son parrain. Evidemment, pour ce genre de choses, le ministère faisait appel aux meilleurs et son parrain était le meilleur. Et avec ses fonctions de directeur, il avait bien plus de temps à accorder à ses chaudrons que quand il était encore qu'un enseignant.

Ce serait finalement plus simple qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il fit un simple hochement de tête à Dolores Ombrage et s'avança vers la table. Il avisa les quelques flacons présents et en reconnut certains. Du véritaserum, des potions de contraintes, de confiance, de torture, … ils avaient tout prévu pour palier aux éventuelles résistances des prisonniers interrogés.

Il s'empara de la première, la potion de confiance et la montra à la sorcière au faciès de crapaud rose. Elle lui fit un petit sourire en hochant la tête avant de se tourner vers la Gryffondor.

« Vous approchez pas de moi, » siffla faiblement la Gryffondor.

Drago se maudit intérieurement alors qu'il lui attrapait le visage avec fermeté et lui faisait boire la potion de force. Elle tenta de la recracher, réussit partiellement d'ailleurs, mais ce n'était pas grave. L'avantage avec les potions, c'était qu'une fois qu'elles avaient, pour la plupart, touché la langue, elles se mélangeaient comme tout liquide avec la salive. Par conséquent, elle en absorbait malgré tout.

Il recula et laissa Ombrage mener son interrogatoire. Il ricana intérieurement en voyant que malgré le peu de potion absorbé, Granger restait fière devant le crapaud, et surtout fidèle. Elle ne disait rien sur l'Ordre du Phénix, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, elle ne disait rien de plus sur Harry que ce qui était connu de tous. En fait, elle ne disait pas grand-chose et fusillait Ombrage du regard.

Quand elle lui fit signe, il prit un autre flacon sur la table, un Elixir de Contrainte, et le montra au crapaud. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire ainsi qu'un hochement de tête. Il se tourna alors vers la Gryffondor. Elle lui jetait un regard tout aussi noir que celui réservé Ombrage.

Profitant de l'occasion, et de la haute stature de Runcorn, Drago fit disparaître le flacon dans un pli de cape et en ressortit un autre, une potion de force. Il fut satisfait de voir que son geste n'était pas passé inaperçu de la Gryffondor. Elle le regardait toujours avec méfiance mais aussi du questionnement. Il voyait presque les rouages s'activer derrière ses yeux bruns alors que son cerveau tournait à plein régime pour trouver une explication logique à son geste.

Il put reproduire ce schéma encore une fois, lui administrant une solution d'aiguise-méninge pour stimuler son esprit encore plus et booster sa réactivité pour la suite des événements. Mais il n'eyt pas l'occasion de faire plus avant qu'un bruit strident ne retentisse dans tout le ministère. Une intrusion ? Ou une évasion ? Dans tous les cas, Harry venait probablement de se faire surprendre, par conséquent, il était temps pour lui et Granger de mettre les voiles.

Il lança immédiatement un sort sur les chaînes pour libérer la prisonnière, surprenant Ombrage dans la foulée.

« Albert ! » s'écria-t-elle avec une pointe de colère agrémentée d'une haine soudaine. « C'est de la trahison ! »

« Cela dépend de quel côté on est, » rétorqua-t-il en lui lançant un maléfice.

Il dut engager un petit duel avec la sorcière mais elle ne faisait absolument pas le poids face à lui. Elle était, au final, aussi médiocre que le cours qu'elle leur avait dispensé quelques années plus tôt. Il la stupefixa et alla récupérer le médaillon de Serpentard avant de revenir vers la Gryffondor.

« Il faut qu'on bouge, » lui dit-il vivement. « Tout de suite ! »

« D'accord, » fit-elle sans chercher la moindre explication.

Mais Drago lut clairement les questions dans le regard de la brune. Mais elle avait ses priorités et dans l'immédiat, sortir de ce lieu était la sienne. Il lui donna la baguette d'Ombrage et lui tira ensuite le bras pour la pousser dans les couloirs. Ensemble, ils se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à l'atrium.

Il vit vaguement du coin de l'œil deux hommes se faire agresser et devina qu'il s'agissait d'Harry et Weasley. Il s'en tint malgré tout au plan et saisit l'occasion en poussant Granger dans une cheminée non loin tout en choisissant au hasard une destination. Il avait bien fait car la brune s'était fait attrapée par un homme qu'il reconnut être un mangemort mais dont il ne se souvenait pas du nom. Un membre du troisième cercle. Il le repoussa avec la Gryffondor puis l'emmena en transplanage dans un autre lieu encore. Il inspira profondément quand ils atterrirent en forêt au milieu de nulle part.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pas encore arrivés, » répondit Drago en sortant un parapluie de son sac. « Tiens fermement ceci, Granger. »

« Est-ce qu'on se connait ? »

« Oui. Mais je répondrai à tes questions plus tard. Allons d'abord en lieu sûr. »

Elle accepta alors de se saisir du portoloin sans poser plus de question. Pour le moment. Ils arrivèrent dans une petite ruelle reculée où l'on trouvait essentiellement des bennes à ordures.

« Tu comptes nous faire changer d'endroits encore longtemps ? »

« Non, c'était la dernière fois, » répondit Drago en avisant la tenue de la Gryffondor. « Tu as plus ou moins la taille d'Harry, » continua-t-il en faisant sortant des vêtements de sa poche. « Ses vêtements devraient t'aller. »

« Harry ? » fit-elle avec émotion. « Tu connais Harry ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Où est-il ? »

« Il allait bien quand je l'ai vu ce matin, » répondit-il en lui tendant les vêtements et en se retournant. « Mais je n'en sais pas plus. Il s'est occupé de Weasley pendant que je venais te libérer. On restera séparés quelques jours juste le temps que cela se calme. »

« Qui es-tu ? »

« Pas Albert Runcorn, ça c'est une certitude, » soupira Drago en enlevant ses chaussures. « Tu ferais bien de te changer, Granger. A moins que tu veuilles rentrer dans l'auberge vêtue de haillons. »

« Et toi, pourquoi tu te déshabilles ? »

« Tu en as encore beaucoup des questions ? »

« Tant que je manquerais de réponses. »

« Par Salazar ! »

« Tu es un Serpentard, » fit-elle en se changeant. « Et me regarde pas ! »

« J'en ai rien à faire de ton corps, Granger, » soupira l'homme qui sentait déjà son corps changer alors que le polynectar cessait enfin de faire effet. « Tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut où il faut pour me combler. »

« Tu es gay. »

« Et Sang-Pur, et prétentieux, et arrogant, et renié de ma famille, … Que suis-je encore ? Effrayé de ce que l'avenir nous réserve. Et plein d'autres questions et états d'âme que je ne partagerais pas avec toi, Miss-je-sais-tout ! »

« Malfoy ?! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Il regarda vaguement ses mains et sa peau, passant ses doigts sur son visage. Il reconnut ses traits.

« Surprise. Et je viens de te dire que mon père m'a renié. »

« Pourquoi tu es venu me sauver ? Tu me détestes. »

« Ca c'est sûr que je ne te portais pas dans mon cœur, » soupira le Serpentard en enfilant un T-shirt.

« Tu portes des vêtements moldus ? » s'étonna-t-elle en avisant l'inscription '_I Love Rock'N'Roll' _sur son torse.

« Ces derniers mois ont été que surprises et rebondissements. Beaucoup de choses ont changé, Granger. Maintenant, dépêche-toi, plus vite on sera hors des rues, mieux ce sera. »

« Tu t'es teint les cheveux ?! »

« On ne peut rien te cacher, » sourit l'homme en glissant une main dans ses cheveux. « Tu es prête où tu comptes encore me poser des questions jusqu'à ce qu'un Auror ne viennent nous capturer ? Ou pire, un mangemort ? »

Elle enfila la veste en jeans qu'il lui tendait et termina de s'habiller. Elle semblait être ennuyée par les chaussures.

« On ira t'en acheter une paire plus tard, » promit Drago. « Pour le moment, il faut se cacher et faire profil bas. »

« Et Harry ? »

« Hmmm … J'espérais que tu me donnes un coup de main pour ça, en fait, » dit-il légèrement incertain alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans une rue un peu plus fréquentée.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

Il sortit un morceau de papier de sa poche.

« Harry a dit que tu comprendrais. »

« C'est un numéro de téléphone, » fit-elle en avisant les chiffres. « Tu dois téléphoner ? »

« Je dois prévenir quelqu'un oui. Un Moldu. Il nous aide. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'un Moldu vient faire dans cette guerre ? Sans que je veuille le critiquer, mes parents sont Moldus et seraient avec moi si je ne les avais pas oubliettés. »

« Son fils est un sorcier, » répondit-il. « Un Sang-Mêlé. »

« Qui ? »

« Je préfère encore taire cette info en attendant d'avoir l'avis d'Harry. Je dois juste lui faire savoir que nous allons bien. Harry doit en faire autant. »

« D'accord. »

Ils pénétrèrent dans une petite auberge de village et Drago demanda une chambre. Il paya en espèce et les deux jeunes sorciers montèrent. Il n'y avait qu'un lit mais ils étaient guerre. Ils s'en accommoderaient.

« Prends-le, » dit simplement le Serpentard. « Je prendrais le fauteuil. »

« Alors … tu ne m'as pas insultée, tu es poli, tu m'as sauvé la vie, et maintenant tu agis en gentleman, … Tu n'es plus du tout le Drago Malfoy que je connaissais. »

« Drago Malfoy est mort Granger. Il ne reste plus que Drago Black. Repose-toi. Tant que tu le peux. On n'est jamais à l'abri d'un mauvais imprévu. »

Elle hocha la tête et s'allongea dans le lit en soupirant tandis que Drago s'installait tant bien que mal dans le fauteuil.


End file.
